The Royal Romance Struggles Do Come
by cbeckham
Summary: This was written with modifications to the original story. The chapter starts with Liam's Coronation and the events leading up to our MC being dragged from the palace. Some of the scenes are canon with a few variations while others are my version of what happened in between. This chapter ends with another variation on the original story. Pixelberry owns all characters
1. Chapter 1

After seeing the suggestive newsflash immediately following his coronation and before publicly choosing his bride, Liam is left with an overwhelming sense of shock and disbelief. Not because he believes there is any truth in the photos or the headlines… but because the implication that Catherine was an unfaithful suitor, now forbids him from choosing her as his queen… This was clearly a set up, but who would do such a thing? And why? Why now? The threatening letter she received… it must have been a warning.

His mind races with questions as his heart breaks for the woman he loves. She must be devastated and his only desire in this moment is to find and protect her… explain to the court this was all a misunderstanding… if only he could find a way to make them see what he already knows… that she is the epitome of integrity, and her honesty and faithfulness is unwavering. He wants… no, he _needs_ to reassure her...

He turns toward the crowd, desperately searching for her and frantically calls out her name. "Catherine?! Where is Catherine?" With the chaos spreading throughout the room, neither can hear the desperate cries for the other. "Liam…!"

Soon several guards appear, as does Bastien... regretfully he approaches her. "I'm so sorry Lady Catherine, but I've been ordered to escort you out… immediately. Along with the representatives from House Beaumont." The guards surround Catherine, Maxwell and Bertrand, forcefully leading them toward the exit as Drake and Hana attempts to reach her, but to no avail.

Liam stands on the dais, obviously upset and confused, still searching for Catherine. Regina turns to the crowd in an effort to quieten the frenzy. "Given the circumstances, I'm sure Lady Catherine has withdrawn from consideration..." Liam, not quite sure what to do at this point, turns to Regina for support. "But... I need to speak with her."

As his stepmother, she has known for some time, that Liam carries strong feelings for this commoner from New York. The way he would light up when Catherine entered a room or came into view… no other woman had _ever_ had this effect on him. Is it love? Well, she didn't know for sure, but she does know that his responsibility to the crown far outweighs any selfish notions he may have about love.

Regina is also aware of the many struggles Liam has faced throughout his young life… the loss of his mother for one… and it is truly unsettling to see that look on his face again, but right now his loyalty must be to Cordonia. She knows all too well that he is at a crossroads, given the circumstances, but a decision is required, and her obligation is to redirect his objective with a kindly suggestion.

He leans down as she whispers in his ear… " _Liam, I know this is deeply troubling son, but as the newly crowned king you must focus now on prioritizing your kingdom… it would be wise to consider Madeleine's offer and in return for this sacrifice, I promise to bring Catherine back to court… and to you._ " He never cared about being crowned the king, but ever since his brother abdicated it was expected… and being bound by his own unwavering obedience, he had no choice but to comply…

Liam looks at Regina in earnest as he considers the limited options before him. Right now his only concern is for Catherine, the woman he loves… the only woman he will ever love. And whomever is behind this scheme, could in fact do more than just destroy her reputation. Thoughts of his own mother's untimely demise at the hands of traitors weighs heavily on his _mind_ … and the possibility that Catherine might be a target for further harm if chosen, weighs heavy on his _heart_. For her safety, there is only one thing he can do…

As the dust begins to settle, all eyes are on the royal family in anticipation of a reaction to the disruption of the ceremony. Constantine turns to face Liam and with an ominous tone in his voice, he speaks. "And now, Prince Liam _must_ make his choice."

Condemned by the circumstances, Liam quickly resolves his own inner conflicts. He stands up straight, squares his shoulders then turns to the crowd and with clenched fists he firmly replies, "I choose… Lady Madeleine."

For a moment, it feels as though he might choke on his own words, but the flurry of emotions plays against his conscience and he doesn't even notice Madeleine walking toward him… as she stops and curtsies, a smile stretches across her face. "I'm deeply, deeply honored to accept."

When the doors to the ballroom finally close, the last thing Catherine sees is Madeleine reaching up to kiss Liam… he is glaring straight ahead, feeling the betrayal of his own actions.

As the guards hastily lead Maxwell and a protesting Bertrand to the holding room, two more accompany Catherine upstairs to her room. Maxwell calls to her. "Don't worry Catherine, we'll figure something out." All she can do is nod for fear of bursting into tears.

She is embarrassed and devastated. What does it matter now? Liam made his choice… why did he confess his love to her if he was going rip her heart out like that? And in front of the whole court no less…

Once there, Bastien avoids eye contact with her, but he speaks to the guards loud enough, so she will know what to expect. He is certain she is both confused and devastated… but his obligation to carry out the given orders is his job… even if he doesn't agree with the morality behind the request.

"When Lady Catherine is packed and ready, there is a car waiting out front to take her to the airport where a flight has already been arranged for her departure back to New York. Once she is safely aboard, return to the palace for further instructions." They both nod in understanding as Bastien hastily turns and walks away.

Under the watchful eye of the guards, Catherine quickly packs her belongings, taking only the things she came with… To be honest, she doesn't want to be here any longer than she has to... especially since the whole court thinks she could be so shameless. Her thoughts are plagued with questions… 'Who could have done this? And why? What did I do to cause _anyone_ to hate me that much?' But the thing that bothers her the most is… 'Does Liam really think I was carrying on with Tariq behind his back? He must have… why else would he choose _Madeleine_?'

At the airport she sits quietly waiting for the flight to be called, as the guards stand nearby. A relief slowly washes over her knowing she is going back home and away from all this drama. The adventure itself wasn't terrible… she did make a few friends along the way and for that, she can be thankful. Her mind wanders to Liam… he was going to be her forever… she thought he loved her…

Her thoughts are broken by rapid footsteps approaching. "What are you doing here?!" Maxwell and Bertrand run up to her. "Catherine! Oh thank God!" Maxwell says as he tries to catch his breath. "We got here as soon as we could." She gives him a sorrowful look. "Why… so you could scold me?" Maxwell responds. "Do you really think _I_ would do that?"

"No, but…" She looks toward Bertrand. "Just tell me… is it true? That you've been carrying on a romantic relationship with Tariq?"

"Of course it's not true! That's not who I am at all!"

"Then you were set up, and I have no criticism of how you handled yourself."

"So, why are you here?"

Maxwell answers excitedly. "We came to take you back!"

"Take me back? Maxwell, I can't go back… not now." Why would they even think she'd want to? Bertrand puts on his signature stare. "Catherine, I know you feel betrayed… we all do, but I had hoped you'd want resolve to this vicious attack on your honor."

"Liam chose Madeleine… so what's the point? Who cares about a commoner from New York anyway?" Maxwell sees the hurt on her face. "We do…" She feels the tears stinging her eyes. "I thought-" Bertrand interrupts. "Nothing is set in stone and besides, we still need you… Cordonia needs you."

"What do you mean nothing's set in stone?" Bertrand pointedly responds. "There is a stipulation that the king can change his selection in certain instances for the good of the nation. It hasn't been invoked in a hundred years, but there still hope... If that is something you even desire at this point…"

"I don't know…"

"None of this is your fault, Lady Catherine. If anyone is to blame, it's the court for reacting as they did and even more so the true culprits behind it. No one smears the name of Beaumont and gets away with it so easily… at least not while I'm breathing. We support you completely and will stand by you until this is resolved. But of course, the decision is yours…"

After hearing about the engagement tour and all the other unsavory details of what she'll be facing, Catherine finally decides to stay and fight. She doesn't care what the court thinks of her anymore, her focus is on bringing honor back to House Beaumont.

 **At the palace-**

As the doors finally close to the ballroom, Liam stands as a ghost of himself, completely void of any emotion. He doesn't know how long he stood there just staring out into the distance, but he is brought back to reality when Madeleine clears her throat. "Ahem… Is there something you wanted to say, Your Majesty?" At this point he is simply going through the motions and he pulls a ring from his jacket. A ring he planned to place on Catherine's finger tonight. "Yes, of course…"

Madeleine holds out her hand, prominently displaying the ring finger. "Will you accept this ring, Lady Madeleine?" Not waiting for an answer, he mindlessly slips it on her finger and she feigns a smile. "Yes. Of course… sweetheart." He can hardly bear to look at her… his world has literally just fallen apart and even though she knows he doesn't want this… or her, she shamelessly pretends to be overjoyed. He has to admit, she is good at this deception, but it makes him sick to know he'll have to endure this charade, at least until they can uncover the traitor who plotted against his beloved...

Madeleine takes his hand and then they both turn toward the crowd. Luckily with all the well-wishers and congratulatory handshakes, he doesn't have to interact with her too much, but he still has to try and appear happy… not an easy task for someone who's heart has just been ripped from his chest. As soon as socially acceptable, he excuses himself. Constantine pulls him aside before he makes it out the door and is met with Liam's sorrowful expression. "Leaving so soon?"

"Oh, uh… yes father. Madeleine was called away and… it's getting late." Constantine sighs, knowing exactly what is going on. "Liam, if this has anything to do with meeting Lady Catherine, I must tell you that she is probably en route to New York as we speak."

"She's… gone? But how… why?"

"Under the circumstances, I felt it necessary that she leave immediately. I had Bastien make the arrangements after the announcement."

" _You_ sent her away? How could you do that father?"

"It was in the best interest for everyone... especially you. Once her secret was revealed I thought…"

Regina approaches. "Might I interrupt you gentlemen for just a moment?" Constantine smiles at her. "Of course, my dear." She smiles at them both. "I know the wedding won't take place until after the engagement tour, but I have a few ideas and I simply _must_ get your input Liam." Constantine places a hand on Regina's arm and smiles. "I can see I won't be needed for this discussion, but you two carry on." Regina chuckles. "I figured as much. Thank you dear."

Constantine strolls off as Regina takes Liam's arm and leads him outside the ballroom. When they are at a safe distance from curious nobles, she turns to him and is met with a questioning stare. "How are you holding up Liam?" Liam drops his head in anguish and answers her more honestly than he ever could his own father. She was always more receptive to his sensitive nature. "Not so good Regina. I just found out that father sent Catherine away and… I never got the chance to speak with her. She must think I'm a…" Regina interrupts patting his arm for comfort. "Don't be too hard on yourself Liam. Under the circumstances, you did what had to be done and I'm sure Lady Catherine will understand… eventually." Liam sighs. "I can only hope…" "I meant what I said before about bringing her back to court." He looks at her curiously. "Oh?"

"Yes, and in keeping with that promise, I arranged for the brother's Beaumont to be released from holding the moment I knew of the plans to send Lady Catherine home. It is my understanding that they both left the palace, quite hurriedly, and straight to the airport." Liam's expression is that of hope. "Do you… do you think they reached her in time?"

"I was informed moments ago that she is safely back at the Beaumont mansion…" She hesitates for a moment as Liam lets go of the breath he was holding. "I'm not certain if she'll return to court mind you, but given her strength and resilience, I suspect she will. Honestly, that girl exhibits a loyalty and determination that even impresses me at times, and I expect she will find it necessary to return in order to restore not only her own reputation, but that of the Beaumont's as well."

"So you don't believe the rumors?" She sighs solemnly. "Liam, my beliefs are of no consequence at this point. You know as well as I that what matters now is how Lady Catherine is being perceived by your peers and the people of our small kingdom. You must detach yourself from this scandal at all costs, and that means separating yourself from Lady Catherine… at least publicly."

"But how can I possibly pretend I never had feelings for her?" "Liam, I'm sure it won't be easy, but you need to remember that discretion is of the utmost importance. You are the king and engaged to Madeleine and with that, brings a certain responsibility."

"I only chose Madeleine because of the arrangement and she knows… I'm not in love with her and I'm quite certain she has no feelings for me."

"Be that as it may, you will both have your own crosses to bear when all is said and done… I can see you have no feelings for Madeleine, I just hope no one else can."

"I'm not sure how long I can keep up the pretense…"

"The only advice I can offer in that regard is when you look at Madeleine, try to think of something you do love. If the press has any doubts, the people will soon follow."

Soon, the nobles begin leaving and Regina offers to bid them farewell. "After the day you've had, I'm sure everyone will understand if the king has already taken his leave for the evening. You should try and get some rest Liam, you have a busy day starting early in the morning."

Liam nods and walks away before anyone sees him. He doesn't go to his room though… he heads straight to Catherine's. Maybe there is some clue as to who could be behind this conspiracy. Right before entering, a tearful Hana walks up to him. "Liam? Can… I go in with you?" He turns toward her in surprise. "Oh! Yes, of course, Lady Hana."

Once inside the room, they both look around for any sign that Catherine had been there. Hana sniffs as she walks to the wardrobe. "I can't believe she's gone. I just don't understand…" Liam walks toward the bureau. "I know. I feel the same way…" As Hana opens the doors, she gasps. "Oh no…" Liam is in the bathroom looking around when he hears her and quickly walks out and toward her. "What? Did you find something?" She steps back so he can see.

His expression tainted with guilt… he glides his hand over the clothes that hang inside, as if he were sweeping across the keys of a piano. "She must have-" He stops as a sudden wave of emotion overcomes him. His whole body begins to tremble, and he slowly backs away, hoping Hana doesn't notice. She is bent down and sees the shoes as well. "I don't understand. Why would she leave all this behind? These are all the outfits she wore during the social season…" Liam makes it to the bed and sits with his back to Hana. In his mind, Catherine most likely left anything that would remind her of him. He didn't blame her though… after what he did to her…

"I… I'm sure she… had her reasons Hana, but… we should probably get them packed up and I… I can have them delivered to the Beaumont estate first thing in the morning." Hana walks over to Liam and sits down at the foot of the bed and with a heavy heart she speaks. "Liam? Can I ask you something?" He can hear the sadness in her voice, and he dare not look at her for fear that his own emotions might get the best of him.

"What about?" "Well, I hope I'm not being too forward, and I know you're upset… but do you believe Catherine did what they said?" Liam finally looks at Hana and she immediately knows the answer. "Never. Not for one minute. I trust her completely..."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's alright Hana. I know you're only looking out for her and… I truly appreciate that. The truth is… it was a set up."

"A set up? But who would do such a thing… and why?"

"Those are the same questions I have asked myself since those photos went public, but I'm afraid I don't have an answer… at least not yet."

"So what happens now? Have you reached out to her?"

Liam hangs his head.

"It's not safe right now… and whoever conspired against her might set her up for something worse… and I'm not so sure she wants to anyway. Especially after what I did…"

"She loves you Liam… of course she would want to."

Suddenly the door opens and Drake steps in. "I thought I might find you two in here. Have you heard anything? Please tell me you have good news…" Liam sadly replies. "She was forced to pack her things and then they took her to the airport." Knowing that Catherine was forcibly removed from the palace and what she must have been going through, Hana becomes angry. "It isn't right."

Liam's own mood shifts to the same. "I know. None of it is. They took her away and there was nothing I could do to stop it." He slams his fist onto the desk in frustration. " _Dammit_."

Drake has seen Liam angry on very few occasions, but never this intense. "I don't like it either, but we need to stay calm… for Beckham. We can't help her if we're all upset." Hearing these words of wisdom from his best friend, Liam's breathing slowly returns to normal. "You're right Drake, it's just… I can't imagine what she must be going through and what she might be thinking… especially after I-" He trails off as Drake finishes the sentence. "Chose Madeleine?" Liam nods and then bows his head in shame.

"Have you even tried to contact her?" Liam looks up at Drake. "With someone plotting so meticulously against her, I'm not sure it would be safe." "Safe? What's that about?" "They obviously wanted to eliminate everyone but Madeleine… Olivia left under duress tonight as well and I'm afraid if I don't play this carefully, Lady Catherine could come to even more harm if we're seen together. She'll be safe with the Beaumont's and when she returns to court… maybe I can find a way that won't put her in danger."

"She's with the Beaumont's? But I thought-"

"The plan _was_ for her to return to New York, but… well, it was arranged that they reach her before her flight left. It's my understanding she is safely at their estate and will return to court once the engagement tour begins."

Liam takes a deep breath and turns to Hana. "Lady Hana, you told me before the ceremony that you had to return home. Is there no way around it?"

"I don't think so. Since I'm no longer in a position to find a suitable match, my parents are sending for me. I'll be leaving in a few hours."

"Would you consider staying if the opportunity was there?"

"Yes, but my parent's would need to know that I'm advancing my station. That's the only way they would allow it."

"Then it's decided. You'll return as part of Madeleine's court."

"Do you think she will agree to it?"

"I am the king, and as for Madeleine, she has no choice in the matter."

While Liam and Hana work out the details of her return to court, Drake is deep in thought… planning a way to give Liam the chance to talk to Catherine without anyone knowing or putting either at risk. It's the least he can do for his two best friends. He interrupts. "Liam, do you still want to talk to Beckham tonight?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then I've got a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

**To Everything There is a Season** , and a time to every purpose under heaven 

**At the palace–**

As Drake rolls out the plan, Liam's concerns increase, and his focus is fixed solely on Catherine's safety. While he desperately wants to see her and mend this brokenness between them, there is still a gnawing fear that she might come to some harm if they attempt a meeting so soon after the scandal was made public.

After they debate all the scenarios of possible risks, Liam becomes less tense as he realizes there are no loopholes in Drakes plan. But there is a lingering question. "Let's say I agree to this plan… it seems as though you've left no stone unturned, but… how do you propose we get this information to Catherine?" "Glad you asked." Drake turns to Hana with determination in his voice.

"Hana, this is where you come in."

"Oh… okay. Just tell me what to do."

"Well, you do what any friend would do under the circumstances… you call and check on her. There's no way they'd be tracking you…"

"I would like to know that she's alright."

"Good. I think we all would… anyway, at some point you tell her about the plan. It's as simple as that."

Hana smiles. "Okay! I can do that." "Alright! Now, what about you Liam? You in?"

Liam shifts uneasily. "I don't know Drake… What if it doesn't work? I mean… what if… what if she doesn't want to see me?"

Drake smiles confidently.

"Oh, she will, trust me. And if I know Beckham she won't need much convincing."

"How can you be so sure?"

"We all know she's… well… to put it bluntly, she's annoyingly persistent."

Of course he knows… although he never found it to be annoying. In fact, that was just one of the many unique qualities that attracted him to her in the first place…

A small smile reaches his lips. "It's just one of the things I love most about her…"

"Then you know she's got plenty of questions right now… and the way I see it, you're the only one with answers. Any one of us could tell her the reasons… but it'd mean more coming from you, especially since she's coming back to court."

Liam's expression is sad but hopeful as he ponders that point. "You're right Drake, she'll have more than enough to worry about upon her return without the uncertainty she might have about… everything else."

"And that's exactly why you two need to sort through this before the engagement tour starts. At the least, she deserves to know where you stand…"

Liam remains deep in thought… It wouldn't be right to just let her walk into the lion's den unaware and unprepared. Even if she is furious with him right now, she deserves to know the truth… and he needs to give her reassurance that it wasn't a lie when he said he loved her.

"Alright. I'm in, but we need to be clear about a few things."

"What's that?"

"First of all, I don't want Catherine to come alone, she should be accompanied by someone we trust. And secondly, the only time constraint I have, is being back before sunrise. I'm not sure how long this is going to take, and I–"

"You think I haven't slept in worse places than a car before? Heh. Then you don't know me as well as I thought."

"What about Maxwell? He will most likely be the one to bring her to the location."

"Shit! I hadn't even thought about him. Well… as long as he stays in his own space, I'll be fine." Liam's forehead creases. "Are you sure you don't mind?" "Yeah, I'm sure."

A few seconds pass and Drake turns to Hana. "So… you ready?" "Yes." She takes out her phone and walks toward the bathroom then turns back to Liam and Drake. "I think it would be better if I talk to her privately." Not waiting for a response, she simply turns and walks in closing the door behind her.

Drake's expression is questioning. "Is that some kind of girl code or what was that?" Liam sighs. "I'm sure Hana is just trying to protect Catherine. I can only imagine what she is feeling right now. I'm sure she's furious with me… not that I blame her, but…" Liam hesitates as he inhales a deep breath. "…what if I've lost her Drake? I don't think I could bear it…" Drake knows his best friend all too well and right now he is struggling with the decision he was forced to make. He never really understood Liam's loyalty to the crown, and he probably never would… but he is determined to keep Liam from sinking into the depths of depression. "Just stop beating yourself up about it, she will… And you really need to work on that confidence thing, or should I say lack of? It's not becoming for a king. And besides, you did what you had to." Liam tries to hide a smile. Drake always knew how to break through the thick cloud of doubt that had plagued him most of his life. "You think I'm lacking confidence?" "Yeah… among other things." Liam laughs. "Thanks for that."

"For what? For pointing out the obvious?" Liam laughs again and by now Drake has a slight smile on his face. "I have a great many shortcomings and most people wouldn't have the guts to speak openly about them. Only a true friend would be so bold."

"Yeah, well that's what I'm here–" He stops midsentence as something catches his eye across the room. "What the–?" He walks toward the open wardrobe, and touches the clothes hanging inside. "Are all these Beckham's?" Liam walks over. "Yes. I imagine she didn't want any reminders of her time here…" Drake cocks an eyebrow. "Did you ever think it's because she didn't have time to get it all? I mean, they were in a pretty big hurry to get her out of the ballroom, so I guess it didn't end there."

Liam becomes thoughtful… he hadn't considered that possibility. Maybe she didn't leave them on purpose… "I told Hana I'd get everything packed and delivered to Catherine in the morning… Maybe we should do that while we're waiting." "No problem, but what are we going to put them in?" "I have an extra suitcase in the closet of my office, but you'll have to retrieve it. I can only imagine the scandal if anyone saw me with it."

"Yeah, we can only tackle one at a time… Hey, maybe Hana will take it and meet us outside the gate before she leaves. And then you can give it to Beckham when you see her tonight."

"That's actually a good idea… and since Leo has agreed to help out, maybe you could find him and let him know it's all set."

"Consider it done."

Drake exits the room as Liam begins removing the clothes one by one from the hangers. His thoughts wander to the social season as he carefully folds each item. Memories of the events and each piece Catherine wore plays out vividly in his mind… She was a beautiful woman on her own, but there were a few outfits here that seemed to accentuate her stunning figure more than others…

As royalty, he was schooled in the art of propriety for as long as he could remember, but nothing could have prepared him for the fire Catherine ignited within him… he was still a man after all and being near her made him feel more alive than he ever thought possible. Tonight was supposed to be the beginning, but instead of a promising future with the love of his life, he is left with fear and uncertainty.

Drake returns several minutes later with a suitcase in hand. "I found it, and Leo. He's ready whenever we are." "Good. Now we just need to get these things ready to go." Liam unzips the luggage as he and Drake proceed putting the folded clothes inside. Drake looks toward the bathroom curiously. "What do you think is going on in there?"

Liam sighs. "I guess we'll know soon enough." After the clothes and shoes are neatly packed, Liam secures the suitcase and stands it on the floor. Finally, the door to the bathroom opens. Drake and Liam look expectantly toward it as Hana walks out. She looks between them both as Drake asks the looming question.

"Well, what'd she say?" Hana smiles. "She said okay." Liam releases a shaky breath, and his thoughts are sporadic as his words come out in much the same way. "Oh, that's… I mean, how is… what did she…?" Drake puts a hand on Liam's shoulder to calm him. "Hey, she agreed… and that's half the battle." Liam slowly regulates his breathing and sighs.

"I know, but… I just need to know that she's alright." Hana tenses when she sees the concern in Liam's expression and she proceeds carefully. "Well… I won't assume that she's not upset, but she actually seemed okay. She's obviously troubled by the rumors… I know I would be devastated if that had happened to me…" Hana relaxes somewhat. "…but not Catherine. She's determined to find out who did this to her and why." Liam nods his agreement. "Yes. If anyone can get through this, it's Catherine. She's probably the strongest person I know." "She is, isn't she?"

Liam is about to say more but stops when Drake chimes in. "Well, we'd better get moving." "Yes, time is of the essence." Drake turns to Hana. "Hana, would you mind taking this suitcase with you and meet us at the exit, so we can retrieve it before you leave?" "What's in it?" "It's Beckham's stuff and Liam is going to give it to her later tonight."

Hana walks over and pulls up the handle for transport. "Of course, and I should probably get my things packed too. They'll be here soon to take me home." Liam walks over to her. "Hana, I can't thank you enough for helping with this tonight. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Of course. I'd do anything for my best friend." Liam smiles. "You have been a true friend to us, and to Catherine, and I promise I'll do everything I can to ensure your return to court… it would mean the world to Catherine to have you here… and to me as well. You'll be there for her when I cannot." "You know I'll do all I can." "I do, and I truly appreciate it."

 **At the Beaumont Estate–**

After arriving at the Beaumont Estate, Catherine heads to her room to get settled in. Soon she hears a knock on her door. "Hey…" She says when she opens the door to find Bertrand on the other side. "We should talk about the next few weeks… Because of he plot against you, the press is currently having a field day smearing your name." "Great…"

"I'll figure out how best to spin the media circus, but you'll need to ensure that your future behavior is impeccable…"

"And that means…"

"There'll be no mistakes in your education. You'll learn as much about courtly behavior as you can before the tour begins. This time, you'll be prepared for anything." You look at him appreciatively. "Thank you, Bertrand."

"No need to thank me yet my dear, wait until after the cutlery lessons… then tell me if you still feel the same way." "Cutlery lessons? That'll be a piece of cake." Bertrand raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?" "Yes, uh… well, maybe?" He glares at her with a faint smile. "Do you know which fork to eat that piece of cake with?" "I think… maybe I… is it really that important?" Bertrand shakes his head but doesn't say another word. He simply turns and walks away.

Catherine closes her door and sits on the bed, thinking about the last few hours…

'Why would someone want to ruin my reputation like that? I know I'm an outsider here, but no one has the right to publicly humiliate someone that way… At least not before they've heard the truth. Tariq? Please! Who would even think I would be remotely interested in someone like that? Doesn't anyone even care what I have to say about the matter? Do they not want the truth?!'

'Did Liam truly believe what they said? He must be so hurt and angry with me right now, and I can't even talk to him and explain anything. If he loves me like he said, then maybe he will call… No… he can't… he won't. Not when he thinks I betrayed him… Maybe I could call him? No… I can't do that either. What if he doesn't even answer anyway? And what if Madeleine finds out and tries to keep me away? I can see her doing something like that… Bitch! Why did he have to pick her of all people? He said he loved me… not her… so why did he choose Satan's daughter?'

Tears begin to sting her eyes, and in a matter of moments she is inundated with salty moisture streaming down her face. She allows herself this moment of anguish, releasing all the days troubles through each drop that falls. She can't really remember the last time she'd cried so hard or so deeply, but it felt good to finally let it all go. She buries her face in a pillow, so her moans of grief are barely audible.

Afterward, she is exhausted, but her thoughts are finally clear, and she resolves that this is not going to get the best of her. Bertrand is right, she needs to be on top of her game if she's going to return to court, and that means putting aside any signs of weakness. She is an alpha after all…

'They have no idea who they're dealing with, or what I'm made of. If they think they've won, I'm just going to have to show them… all of them. It's not over until I say so…'

She's startled from her thoughts by a sudden knock at the door. "Hey Maxwell, what's up?" Maxwell strolls in. "Wow… for someone that just got the wind knocked out of her, you seem awfully chipper. Not that I'm complaining, but I thought you'd be way more stressed."

"Don't worry, I've already had my meltdown, but I've thought a lot about this and I'm not going down without a fight… whoever did this to me and House Beaumont, has a lot to answer for. Two can play at their game." "Man, you're kinda scary when you're mad."

"I just want answers Maxwell."

"I know… and so do we, but have you thought about talking to Liam… before going full ninja?"

"It did cross my mind, but what is there to say? He made his choice and that's all I need to know."

"But I thought… I mean, you two are so perfect for each other… I don't think–"

"Well, I thought so too, but… I guess we were both wrong. Things are different now Maxwell and I need to focus on clearing my name."

Maxwell looks as though his heart is broken. "Catherine, I know Liam loves you… hell anyone can see that…" "Look Maxwell, I don't claim to know why he chose Madeleine… maybe he believes what the tabloids said, whatever the reason, the fact still remains he is officially engaged to her… and that changes everything. I won't lie and say I don't love him, but… clearly that doesn't matter anymore."

"I wish you would wait until you talk to Liam before you throw in the towel. I know there has to be a logical explanation."

"Since when did this court recognize logic?"

"Heh. You do have a point there."

Just then, Catherine's phone buzzes on the night stand and she walks over and sees it's Hana! "Maxwell, this is Hana and I really need to talk to her. Do you mind?" "Okay, sure."

Maxwell nods and exits the room.

"Hey Hana!"

"Hi Catherine. It's so good to hear your voice. I just wanted to call and see how you are doing with everything."

"About as well as can be expected I suppose… but what about you? Are you getting ready to go back home?"

"I haven't finished packing yet, but I still have time."

"So, have things settled down at the palace since I… left."

"I suppose… Catherine, I'm so sorry this happened to you… it's just not right. You must be devastated."

"Well, I guess you could say I had a… moment earlier, but I feel a little better now."

"That's good. You don't deserve any of this and I don't like people hurting you."

"Aww Hana… thank you. It's good to know I've got at least one person on my side."

"Well, I guess you're stuck with me now…"

"So when are you heading out? To the airport I mean."

"I've got another hour at least… but Liam promised me a position in Madeleine's court, so I'll be coming back in a few weeks if I can convince my parents."

"That's wonderful Hana… I'm so excited to have my best friend around when I come back to face the others. I didn't mention it, but Maxwell and Bertrand found me before my flight left, so I'm actually staying with them and we're going to find out who set me up."

"I know and to be honest, that's the only reason I'm coming back…"

"But… how did you know?"

"Well… Liam told us that you'd be returning, and you were safe at their estate."

"But… how did he know…?"

There is a long silence.

"Catherine?"

"Yeah. I'm just… how is he Hana?"

"Honestly? He's devastated…"

"I guess that means be believes the rumors, huh?"

"That's what I thought at first, but he said you were set up."

"So then why…?"

"Actually Catherine, that's one of the reasons I called. Drake has this plan to get you and Liam together tonight, so you can talk about everything. Liam is worried for your safety and he said if either he or Drake were to contact you, it could put you in danger. So they asked me to do it."

"Why am I in danger?"

"I don't know exactly, but Liam insisted that you have an escort if you decided to meet with him."

"I guess I could ask Maxwell… but where is this place?"

"Drake has a cabin in the woods not far from the lake. I don't know exactly where it is, but I'm sure Maxwell knows how to get there."

"I don't know… I mean, it's not going to change anything… Do you think I should?"

"Well, I think you should do what's best for you, but I'm sure you want answers…"

"Definitely. I'm not lacking in the question department right now… Well, it's not going to be easy, but I guess it would be better to get this over with before the tour kicks off. It might be less awkward that way…"

"And you should also know… Liam is worried sick that you don't want to see him."

"He is?"

"Yes. And Catherine?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't think Liam meant to hurt you… I can see it in his eyes… he loves you."

"I want to believe that, but… I think what bothers me the most about all of this is that earlier tonight, he asked me to meet him in the garden."

"He did? Did you go?"

"Yes. And I almost thought it was so he could let me down gently, but…"

"That wasn't the reason?"

"No. Oh Hana… it was the most beautiful moment of my life… there we were, standing in the middle of the hedge maze, lights twinkling… and the sweet smell of flowers all around us… and he was looking at me so sincerely… it was almost magical."

Catherine pauses for a moment as tears well up in her eyes.

"He told me he was in love with me and had been for a while… he wanted that moment to be just between us… I swear, if I wasn't already in love with him, that would have done it. I just melted when he said it… And now, I don't even know if it was real."

"Of course it was real. I'm sure he has his reasons Catherine and… well, I think you should meet with him."

"I suppose we do have a lot to talk about… Okay. I'll do it."

As soon as they hang up, Catherine goes to find Maxwell. He is walking up the stairs eating an ice cream cone. "Maxwell?" "Hey, did you and Hana have a nice talk?" "Yes, we did…uh, do you know how to get to Drake's cabin?" "Yeah. Why?"

"Well… Liam wants to talk, and he'll be there within the hour."

Maxwell beams.

"Hot damn! Meet me out front in twenty."


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as she hangs up from talking to Hana, Catherine goes to find Maxwell. She steps out of her room and a few paces down the hall she sees him nonchalantly walking up the stairs, completely absorbed in an ice cream cone he is eating. "Maxwell?"

Hearing her voice startles him and he almost loses his grip on the cone, but he manages to hold on without incident. He looks up at her and smiles, proud of his accomplishment. "Hey, did you and Hana have a nice talk?"

"Yes, we did…uh, do you know how to get to Drake's cabin?" "Yeah. Why?" "Well… Liam wants to talk, and he'll be there within the hour." Maxwell beams. "Hot damn! Meet me out front in twenty."

As Maxwell shoots back down the stairs, Catherine heads into her room to get cleaned up and hopefully hide any residual redness of her face and eyes after the 'ugly tears' she'd shed earlier. She is apprehensive about seeing Liam… but she deserves answers, especially after he confessed his love and then chose someone else… Her thoughts are erratic, but she manages a few deep breaths to help calm herself.

Since the abrupt departure from the palace meant she had to leave most of her clothes behind, she puts on a trusty pair of jeans and a t-shirt, throws her hair up in a messy bun and then looks at herself in the mirror. Even though she gives herself a critical eye, she's not expecting to impress anyone. "Hmm… Not bad…" She slips on her shoes and heads out to meet Maxwell, who is waiting in the car.

 **At the palace–  
** After saying goodbye, Hana takes the suitcase with Catherine's clothes to her room and starts packing her own things for the long flight back to Shanghai. A few minutes later Drake and Liam walk out and into the hallway where they notice a familiar guard standing a few feet away. It's time to set things in motion.

As Liam closes the door, Drake stops a few feet outside it and turns to Liam. "Man it's been a long day." Liam sighs. "Yes. It has." "You wanna have a drink and unwind before we both call it a night?" Liam holds his regal expression. "I'd like to Drake, but it has been an exhausting day. I don't imagine I can keep my eyes open much longer." "Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, g'night." Drake heads toward his room as Liam walks in the other direction to his own and as expected the guard follows, standing post as the king disappears inside.

Once Liam is securely in his room, he changes into casual attire and turns off the lights to make it appear that he has gone to bed. He sits down, waiting in the darkness… his mood perfectly in tune with the atmosphere… Both dark and alone as his thoughts become a jumbled mix of emotions… Why had things gone so terribly wrong tonight?

His mind wanders to the time he'd spent with Catherine in the hedge maze earlier… It was by far the greatest moment of his life! He smiles fondly, remembering how beautiful, how radiant she looked under the faint glow of twinkling lights… an aura surrounding her as if she were an angel… his angel. And how happy he was to finally be able to declare his love for her… how it warmed his heart to hear that she felt the same. The way she felt in his arms… the way she kissed him, touched him… those moments couldn't have been more perfect…

He had dreamed about making love to her more times than he would ever admit to, but even in his wildest dreams he couldn't have imagined how magical it turned out to be. Being so close to her was the sweetest peace and the grandest display of affection he had ever known… a spiritual awakening, an act of pure divine love… she was more beautiful than his words could ever describe. A longing to relive that moment overwhelms him as he tries to blink back the tears welling up in his eyes… and a single drop rolls down his cheek. How had this wonderful moment turned into the worst day of his life?

One minute he was in heaven, about to ask his beloved Catherine to be his wife and queen… and the next, he was making a deal with the devil. He will never forgive himself for what he put her through… "How can I ever expect forgiveness from her?" Even though it was meant to protect her, this will haunt him for the rest of his life. Could he even hope that she would understand?

His life had never felt as hopeless as it does in this moment but even in his own grief, he is determined to make sure Catherine never comes to any harm because of him…

His thoughts are broken by a commotion out in the hall… that's his cue. He wipes his eyes and springs from the bed, quietly opening the door. He smiles when he sees Leo standing outside Constantine and Regina's door demanding to go in. And it takes all the available guards to subdue his seemingly inebriated brother, including the one that had been outside his door.

Liam sees his chance and dashes down the side stairs, toward the service entrance of the palace where Drake said he'd be waiting. He suddenly hears footsteps from behind and stealthily darts behind a door. After a few seconds, he realizes they are going in the other direction. He releases the breath he was holding, slinking down the rest of the hallway and out the service door where a car with tinted windows is parked and the engine running.

Liam hurriedly gets in and breathes a sigh of relief. "I don't think I've done that since we were kids!" Drake laughs. "Who says a king can't be sneaky?" Liam laughs and shakes his head as Drake puts the car in drive. "Ready?" "As I'll ever be…"

As they leave the palace grounds and turn the corner, Hana's car is waiting a few yards beyond the entrance and they stop to retrieve the suitcase. "Give Catherine a hug for me. Okay?" Liam smiles. "I will… wish me luck." "I'm sure it will be fine and if all goes well, I'll see you guys in a couple weeks." She smiles and waves as her driver pulls away.

Drake puts the luggage in the backseat and once settled in the car, they slowly drive away. He knows Liam has a lot on his mind right now so most of the ride is silent. As they pull in to the long, gravel road that leads up to the cabin, Liam heaves a heavy sigh. Drake looks over at him curiously. "Having second thoughts about seeing Beckham?" "No… Honestly, I can't wait to see her, it's just… I hope she hasn't given up on me… on us. She seemed so happy tonight, before I…" His words trail off as he looks out the window contemplatively.

Drake can see his uncertainty and he tries to quell Liam's fears. "Well… I'll admit, she is stubborn, but she's also pretty smart. And hey, she managed to get through the social season… I didn't think she'd last the first week." Liam's expression becomes more settled. She does possess a strength like no one he's ever seen before and the fact that she had thrown herself into courtly life so effortlessly, gives him hope. "I guess you do make a good point." Drake cocks an eyebrow. "You guess?" Liam chuckles. "Yeah, on occasion…" Drake doesn't respond but he can't hide a small smile. "I appreciate how you always have my back Drake. It means a lot." "Hey, you'd do the same for me…" "For my brother? Always."

They pull up to the cabin, and there's no sign of Maxwell and Catherine yet. Liam steps out of the car and looks at the cabin and its surroundings. "It looks just as peaceful as I remember." Drake exits and grabs the suitcase from the backseat then walks toward the front door. "How long has it been since we all came up here?" "I'd say at least a year…" Liam continues to look around. Drake takes his flashlight and goes to the side of the cabin where a generator sits. He flips a switch and smiles as it begins to hum. "Heh. I wasn't real sure it would even start."

Drake unlocks the door and goes in, turning on the lights as Liam follows. Once inside, they both settle on the solitary sofa that sits in the middle of the room, with a couple of tables on each side and one in front of it. Off to the right, there is a small kitchen area and to the left, a wood stove and a pile of freshly cut logs. Down a short hallway, a small bedroom. Liam looks around at how neat and clean everything is. "You must have been here recently." "Yeah, I came up a few days ago to get things tidied up." "Were you planning a vacation after the ceremony?" "Well kinda… yeah." "It sounds wonderful…"

Liam stands up and begins pacing nervously, stopping momentarily to look out one of the front facing windows. Drake can see Liam is deep in thought as he wanders aimlessly around the room and he knows his best friend well enough to know that he would prefer to have a few minutes to collect his thoughts before Catherine arrives. Drake decides to oblige. "Hey, I'm just gonna go out and make sure I locked up the tool shed when I was here the other day." "Oh… alright." Liam is almost thankful to have a moment alone to calm himself and try to put things in perspective…

Maxwell pulls onto the gravel road. He can't help but notice that Catherine's breathing is labored… her heart pounding so hard and loud, she could almost swear Maxwell heard it. He looks over and sees a bead of sweat on her forehead and stops, putting the car in park. "Why are you stopping Maxwell?" "I just want to make sure you're okay with this… you look like you're about to be executed right now." She turns to him with a frown. "I do?" "Hey, this is Liam we're talking about… and he's not scary at all." "It's not that, but… it's what he might say… and I don't know if I'm ready to hear it just yet…"

"I've known Liam a long time and he's never put himself out there like he has with you. I can't believe he'd bring you here just to say goodbye…" "I can't believe he wants to see me at all… what do you think he'll say?" "Honestly? I have no idea, but there's only one way to find out…" Maxwell gestures in the direction of the cabin. "Well… I didn't come this far to back out now, so… let's just get this over with." "That's what I'm talking about!"

Maxwell smiles as he puts the car in drive and slowly moves forward on the gravel road. As they reach the landing, the cabin comes into view and the lights are visible from the inside. "I didn't know Drake even had a cabin. He never mentioned it before." "Yeah, I think it belonged to his dad. It's been a while since we were all here, but it still looks the same… Hey, there's Drake!"

Catherine's gaze follows the direction of Maxwell's stare and she sees Drake walking toward them… Liam is no where in sight. As the car slows to a stop, Drake comes around to Catherine's side of the car and opens the door. "Hey… what are you doing out here?" Catherine exits the vehicle and stands facing Drake. He can't help but think she is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen… how the moonlight shines in her hair… and her lips… He shakes his head in frustration for what he is thinking. She's here for Liam… "Oh, uh… I was just checking on something… I see you found the place alright…" By now Maxwell has walked over and stands beside Catherine. "Yeah… just like old times, eh Drake?" "I guess we've had some pretty good times here…"

There is an awkward silence and then Catherine gestures toward the cabin and then looks to Drake. "Is Liam in there?" Drake nods indicating he is. "You gotta know Beckham, he took a big chance coming here tonight and-" Her eyes become an icy glare as she interrupts. "Yeah, I guess his fiancé wouldn't appreciate it very much!" She looks away in disgust at the thought of it and then realizes this may have been a bad idea coming up here tonight. Drake begins to reason with her in his objectionable tone. "It's not like that and you know it…" When their eyes meet, his expression softens as she responds almost in a whisper. "What is it then?" "Come on Beckham… you gotta know he cares about you." Drake shifts uneasily brushing his hand through his hair and reluctantly meets her gaze. He could get lost in her eyes… "Ahem... Look, just hear him out… that's all I'm asking." She gazes toward the cabin and then turns to Maxwell.

"Keep the car running. I've got a feeling this won't take long…" Maxwell doesn't say a word, he simply nods as Catherine walks toward the lighted structure a short distance away. He and Drake look apprehensively at each other knowing that tensions are high, and this may not end well. Once on the porch, she takes a deep breath and knocks lightly on the rustic door… her heart racing as she waits…

The door finally opens... There he stands, not as a king... but as a broken man. She sees it in his eyes, he definitely didn't come here to say goodbye. "Catherine... I'm so glad you came." Liam smiles ruefully, sweeping her into his arms and she immediately leans in… tenderly holding him close. Without releasing his grip, he pulls her inside and closes the door… he buries his face in her hair and becomes overwhelmed with emotion… her head on his chest and her eyes closed… she hears his quickened heart beat and gets lost in her own emotions. "I thought I'd never see you again…" He squeezes her tighter. "I'd never let that happen..."

For what seems like hours, they just stand there holding each other when Liam finally sighs, breaking the silence. "Catherine… I never want to let you go…" She senses the hesitation in his voice. "But…" Liam reluctantly pulls away and looks at her. "But, we need to talk."

He takes a moment and just stares at her longingly... tears streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry Catherine, I never meant to hurt you this way…" She can't hold back her tears and almost chokes as she starts to speak. "They just dragged me out like I was some criminal...?" He places both hands on her arms for comfort and looks intently into her eyes. "I didn't know Catherine... you have to believe me... it wasn't supposed to be that way." She looks down fidgeting nervously at the hem of her shirt. "Are you going to ask me if it's true?" He takes her chin and gently raises her head up to look at him. "Catherine, I don't need to ask. I know it's not true... Drake had already told me what happened that night in your room at Applewood, but I never imagined it was a conspiracy in the works. This was clearly a setup."

"Really? Then… why…?"

"Why did I choose Madeleine?"

"Yes. I thought…"

"Catherine, someone was willing to go to great lengths to set you up… To put you in a compromising position, to invade your privacy. To put you at risk. Someone is determined to prevent you from becoming queen, and they seem to have considerable resources and access to the royal court…" He chokes back tears. "… and if I had stood up there and chosen you… From then on, you'd be in danger. I wish I could say that the palace guards would protect you, but the truth is that they had already failed at the country estate. That entire building was meant to be secure. When I think that someone who meant you harm and ruin was able to manipulate the situation so meticulously… it terrifies me that they could've set you up for worse... I never told you the whole story about my mother's death…"

"You just said she died when you were young…"

"The details were never made public, but… she was poisoned. If I lost you, Catherine…" He shivers at that thought of it. "I will regret what I did at the Coronation for the rest of my life because it hurt you… And I'm so sorry that it happened as it did, but in that moment… The only way I could think of to keep you safe was to let them think they'd won."

"Maybe I understand... I mean, it's possible that whoever did this, wants me out of the picture, but why tonight? Why did they wait until your Coronation?"

"I assume it was staged... Olivia was obviously targeted as well. With you two out of the picture... there was only one choice..."

"Madeleine... Do you think she has anything to do with it?"

"At this point, outside of our friends, anyone is suspect."

"You realize the last few hours have been torture for me, right?"

Liam takes her hands in his and looks at her regretful knowing what she must be going through... what she'd endured already because of him.

"Catherine… I'm so, so sorry. I know this must have been miserable for you... believe me when I say, it's not exactly how I planned it..."

He kisses her fingertips.

"But, in order for the strategy to work, it had to truly appear that I believed the photos and had severed ties with you. I'm not proud of what I did and if it's any consolation, I've thought of nothing but you since all this happened."

"What about… the maze? I mean, what you said…"

"I meant every word… I love you Catherine… more than you'll ever know… I'm not ready to give you up."

Liam leans forward to kiss her, but she stops him abruptly.

"Wait a second… you're still engaged to Madeleine, aren't you? Even if it's not what's in your heart…"

Liam sighs and his gaze falls to the floor.

"That's correct. But Madeleine and I have an understanding. She knows that I'm not in love with her."

"She does?"

"Yes. And… she simply doesn't care."

"But… I don't understand."

"Catherine, you don't know Madeleine very well, but she's uncompromisingly practical and as cunning as she is calculating. That's the entire reason I picked her actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night she came to my room and proposed such an arrangement. She said it was obvious that I was in love with you… but regardless of my feelings, she would be the best Queen for Cordonia. I could have the best of both worlds if I picked her. She'd be perfectly happy to let me continue our relationship… as long as she could be queen."

"And she just assumed I would go along with something like that? Obviously she doesn't know me at all… I mean, I do love you Liam, but I don't want to be second in your life… I could never become your mistress. That's just not who I am…"

"I assure you that you would never be second to anyone in my life… and I would never expect you to… you deserve so much more than that. But all I could think about in that moment was finding a way to keep you in my life."

"So, what does that mean... for us?"

"I only chose Madeleine to buy us time. Her hope is that nothing changes, and I simply end up marrying her. But my hope is that we're able to uncover the traitor plotting against you and then… Catherine, I don't want to lose you..."

Liam locks his fingers through hers and kisses the back of her hand tenderly.

"So, do you think we can find out who did this?"

"Yes, but we'll need to be careful… very careful. Before I met you Catherine, my greatest fear was that I'd disappoint Cordonia and my family. But now… my greatest fear is that you'd come to some harm because of me. I'll do anything to stop that from happening, even if it means feigning an engagement to a woman I can barely tolerate... I know it won't be easy for either of us...but for your safety, it must appear that we're no longer involved. Honestly though... I don't know if I'll be able to withstand it."

Catherine thinks for a minute. Maybe he's right. What if she is in danger? She can surely handle this arrangement for a little while… It won't be easy, but if it means being with the man she loves in the end, she resolves to at least try.

"After I was dragged out of the palace tonight… I thought you'd never want to see me again."

"I know it must have seemed that way... I do have a responsibility to my kingdom, and I will do all that is expected of me, but none of it matters if I can't have you Catherine... I could never go back to the way it was before you came into my life..."

She leans in and kisses Liam deeply. He pulls back to look at her, then trails kisses down her neck.

"I'll never get enough of you Catherine."

Liam kisses her again, his hands running down her back, pulling her closer to him.

"Liam..."

"Thinking of this moment has consumed my thoughts this entire evening..."

"Then we'd better make the most of it..."

He smiles as she tugs at his shirt, pulling him close against her and looks deep into his eyes.

"Liam kiss me like you want me..."

"That's not going to be difficult... because I do want you Catherine... all of you."

"Then prove it."

Without saying a word, he simply smiles and grasps her hand leading her into the sparsely furnished bedroom. His eyes darken with desire as he takes her in his arms, kissing her deeply... his hands reaching the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and then unclasps her bra, letting both fall to the floor... she removes her pants and underwear as Liam watches in adoration.

"Catherine... you are so beautiful..."

She unbuttons his shirt, the subdued light playing along the planes of his chest as she kisses him at his collarbone and downwards... soon, their clothes are scattered in the floor.

His hand strokes down her thigh, hooking it around him, as he gently presses her against the wall. He reaches his hand around her thigh and then between her legs... he moans in pleasure at feeling the heat exuding from her core. "Mmmm..." He holds her there for a moment breathless, passing his fingers slowly through her wet folds and a thirst in his eyes... "I love you... and I want you." Without saying a word, she leans into him with a kiss so passionate, it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He brings his hand up to her hip and gently slides his length inside her... pushing deeper until she takes all of him in.

"Oh... Liam..."

"God you feel so good..." Liam says breathlessly.

With her back against the wall, he pulls her other leg up as she wraps them both around him... she grasps him firmly and the feel of his muscles working only intensifies her own desire... he holds her securely as his movements gradually increase and she matches his speed, thrust for thrust... clinging to him as the intensity begins to build within both of them.

Feeling that he might lose his mind at any moment, Liam slows the pace, almost stopping, and in a breathless whisper Catherine pleads... "Don't stop...not now!" With bated breath as well, he continues pumping into her in slow, controlled intervals and smiles shyly. "Is it wrong that I... want to savor this time with you... for as long as possible...?"

He runs his hand along her jawline and kisses her tenderly. When their eyes meet again, she is smiling. "It's not wrong at all..."

Many pleasurable moments later... Liam feels her contract violently around him as she lets out a gentle moan. "Oh... Liam... yes!" That's all he needs to send him over the edge as he releases inside her with the force of a mighty erupting volcano. "Oh Catherine..."

He buries his head in her neck as they stand there trying to catch their breath and once the trembling subsides, he loosens his grip as she slides down placing both feet on the ground. They both retrieve their clothes and get dressed. Liam holds her and her arms wrap around his neck, he kisses her cheek and then her lips. Reluctantly, he pulls away, his eyes still closed as he rests his forehead against hers.

"As much as I hate to say it, it's getting late..."

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

He kisses her again, his lips lingering until she is breathless. Then he steps back and smiles sadly.

"What is it?"

"I told myself, at least I would get to see you again. Even if we couldn't have everything right away, seeing you would have to be enough for now. Until I can be sure of your safety, I know it'll have to be. But now... I'm not so sure I'll be able to withstand it..."

"Then we'll have to resolve this conspiracy quickly."

"Agreed."

They both walk into the other room and when they get to the door Liam sees the luggage.

"Oh... I almost forgot. You left some things at the palace and I thought maybe you might want them."

He walks over to retrieve it and she takes the handle.

"Well, I didn't plan to, but I was kind of in a... hurry. Thank you Liam. That is so sweet. Oh! I almost forgot too. I brought that letter."

"What letter?"

"You know, the one I mentioned when we were in the maze... you said you wanted to see it and maybe that will give us a clue as to who is behind all this."

"Oh yes. I definitely want to see it."

She retrieves it from the back pocket of her jeans and hands it to him. He anxiously takes it and immediately freezes when he gets a closer look.

"Liam? What is it?"

He swallows hard, the letter shaking in his hand as he looks between it and her.

"C-Catherine, this is... it just can't be..."

"What?" Catherine repeats.

A sudden anger shows on his face and he speaks clearly and adamantly.

"This stationary... it belonged to my mother!"


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine retrieves the folded letter from the back pocket of her jeans and hands it to Liam where he takes and anxiously unfolds it. His expression is concerned at first, but as he continues to inspect the paper, the color slowly drains from his face.

"Liam?"

He swallows hard, the letter now trembling in his hand. He stares at it for a few moments... his thoughts a mixture of shock and disbelief and then he looks at Catherine, struggling to speak... his voice becomes a broken line of words.

"C–Catherine, this is… it just can't be…"

"Liam… what is it?"

It suddenly becomes clear to Liam that this discovery is more significant than he could have imagined. He turns to Catherine and sees the overwhelming concern in her eyes. Not wanting to upset her further by his anger that threatens to spill over at any moment, he calms himself with slow, controlled breaths.

"This stationery… it's... it was my mother's."

Liam walks over to the sofa and sits, still holding the letter as he tries to grasp the meaning. Catherine follows and sits beside him. His thoughts a deluge of uncertainty, rage and fear as the realization sets in that this conspiracy is even closer than he thought. This is no longer a matter of interference from some unknown... by using his mother's personal stationery this confirms it has to be someone in the palace... a member of his own family even. They were riding under the radar this whole time... watching, waiting for the right opportunity to manipulate the situation. What if he'd never seen the letter? Their plan would have been carried out perfectly and the love of his life could have been lost forever. If his suspicions are correct, then the list of people involved has been narrowed significantly. Catherine places her hand on Liam's arm.

"You're mother's? But how do you know for sure?"

Liam turns the letter over in his hand to get a good feel of it, and then traces his finger along the edge. The handwriting was not one he recognized, but the stationery itself was distinct and he had seen it many times when he was a child... specifically in his mother's office where she would sit and write letters to her family. She often pulled out a few extra sheets for him to write to them as well... he remembers how it felt in his hands and how the specks of color gave it an old-world appeal.

"Positive… the weight, the color… I'd know it anywhere."

"So it's different from other stationery?"

Liam holds it up to the light at an angle, so she can get a closer look and points to a distinct spot.

"Do you see the color variation in this area?"

"Yeah, I see that... it looks like the letter 'V'."

"It is. It's the first letter of her name which is Victoria."

"So it was unique to her?"

"Yes. It was crafted explicitly with her in mind and when she passed, out of respect I suppose, they simply stopped producing it. Father even purchased all that was left... so there is no reason to believe anyone else would have it."

"But who has access to it? I mean, I assume it's kept somewhere at the palace."

"It's stored inside a locked desk in one of the offices, and the only key is in a hidden location... other than myself, there are only four people that even know about it."

Catherine notices the change in his demeanor, and even though she has a pretty good idea who those people are, she wants to hear it from Liam.

"Who?"

He looks at her, carefully studying her expression. She deserves an answer, but will knowing change the way she feels about him? Reluctantly, he responds.

"Well... Leo of course, and then Bastien, Regina... and my father."

"I don't think your brother had anything to do with it. I mean, he abdicated, so why would he care who you chose?"

Liam nods his agreement to that statement, but his thoughts begin to wander to the other three, and he remembers how his father had almost seemed proud when he told that he'd sent Catherine back to New York. Regina, on the other hand, wouldn't have agreed to bring her back so easily if she were behind it... and then there's Bastien... it's unlikely that he would act on his own… it would have been on orders from the king or queen... there is only one of those that stands out. Liam drops his head and sighs.

"Catherine, I know you have a lot of questions right now, as do I, but we will have to be careful with whom we trust this information to. We need to figure out our best course of action so that when we ask those questions, there will be no doubts about the answers. I don't want to leave anything to chance and put you in further danger."

"I get it... we need more information before we start throwing out accusations."

"Precisely."

She thinks to herself, 'Was I that wrong to think that I had been accepted…? Hmm... it did seem strange for Constantine and Regina to openly admit that they were looking forward to seeing me in the future… and then watch as Bastien threw me out of their home while doing nothing to stop it… Are they capable? Of course they are... but would they?'

"Who do you think might have done this?"

The answer to that is not something he is willing to divulge... at least not until he has more information. He can't bear the thought that she will worry even more by voicing his own suspicions, so he doesn't answer directly. Instead, he takes her hands in his and looks at her lovingly, giving her words of comfort.

"Catherine, we'll find out who's responsible. I promise you that. Until then… try not to let it worry you too much... You should be safe with the Beaumont's for the next few weeks until the tour starts, and in the meantime, I'll be doing my own investigation regarding the letter. When you return, I hope to have some answers."

He brings her hand up to his mouth, kissing the back of it tenderly as he smiles.

"These next few weeks are going to be difficult… but knowing you are safe... and that you'll be returning soon, that will see me through."

"I know it's only a couple of weeks, but… knowing you'll have to spend that time with Madeleine, it's just..."

"Catherine, I'm not happy with the arrangement myself, but it's only until we get some answers... you should know that I'll be thinking of you _every single minute_ of _every single day_ that we're apart…"

"Liam..."

He leans in, cupping her face with both hands and kisses her tenderly. She closes her eyes and sighs contentedly, getting lost in the embrace… then he slowly pulls away and smiles. He reaches inside a pocket of his jacket and pulls out a small object, holding it in his fisted palm. Catherine smiles curiously.

"What's that?"

He takes her left hand in his, looking at her lovingly and smiles. Without breaking eye contact, he slips a ring onto her finger... a brilliant red, oval cut ruby, protected by a halo of flawless diamonds. She gasps in surprise.

"Oh Liam... it's beautiful... but I thought..."

"It's not exactly the ring I planned to place on your finger tonight, but my hope is that in some small way, it will give you comfort... and serve as a reminder that my love for you is as genuine as this ruby."

"It's lovely Liam, but something tells me it's not just _any_ ring..."

"Ahh, beautiful _and_ smart... Yes, it is a special ring that belonged to my mother... I can think of no one else worthy enough to wear it..."

"Oh Liam... that means the world to me. Thank you."

" _You_ are my world Catherine and I won't let a day go by without you knowing that... so when you wear this ring, I want you to think of it as my promise for the future… _our_ future."

She leans in and kisses him deeply… he wraps her in the warmth of his arms and holds her tight as though he'll never let go. After a few blissful moments, reluctantly they part as he rests his forehead against hers.

"I don't know how I'll ever get through these next few weeks without being able to hold you... to touch you."

"I feel the same way about you..."

He kisses her one last time, passionate and longing... then they both rise from the sofa and head to the door. Liam smiles, a bittersweet expression on his face.

"Stay safe my love... until I see you again."

After leaving Drakes cabin, Catherine and Maxwell make it back to the Beaumont mansion without incident. Liam on the other hand, is not so fortunate. When he and Drake arrive back at the palace, they both realize their departure hadn't gone completely unnoticed.

"Man, this doesn't look good..." Drake says nervously.

Before the vehicle comes to a complete stop at the service entrance, Leo hastens to reach them. Liam can see the concern in his eyes and he cautiously exits the car.

"What's going on Leo?"

"Well, I couldn't hold off the old man any longer… he knows you and Drake left the palace earlier."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him you probably wanted to get shit-faced after that fiasco at the Coronation and getting engaged to the she devil."

"What?"

"Don't worry. He didn't buy it. He said _I'd_ be the one most likely to do something like that… not the golden child."

"He didn't say that…"

"Not in so many words, but I knew that's what he meant. Anyway, I just wanted you to be prepared for his interrogation… he can be quite insistent you know. Even if you are the king, he'll still find a way to browbeat it out of you."

"Well, I'm afraid he will be disappointed by the outcome this time. He's not exactly in any position to question me, or anyone else for that matter… especially not after what he did."

"Hmm… you have peaked my curiosity little brother. I think I could use a drink…I've _got_ to hear this…"

Leo turns to Drake.

"Drake, you're more than welcome to join."

"Any other time I'd say yeah, but I'm beat... so I think I'm gonna call it a night."

Liam claps Drake on the shoulder.

"Thanks for everything Drake. I mean that."

"Hey, don't mention it. G'night."

Leo takes Liam by the shoulder and they abscond down the hallway and into a deserted part of the palace where they sit and drink while Liam tells him about everything that's happened… and how he suspects their father orchestrated the whole thing.

"Damn! I always knew he had a dark side, but this almost borders insanity. What possessed him to think it was okay to control people's lives that way? He definitely crossed the line… so what are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can do Leo… I'll have to confront him."

"That may just be reason enough for me to stay a few more days. If he's capable of plotting against his favorite son, who knows what else he's got planned. And you may need some brotherly backup."

"Come off it Leo. You know father manipulates us equally…"

They both burst out in laughter and for Liam, it is a way to relieve some stress. He usually refrains from saying things against his father, but maybe tonight it was warranted… and for once, he doesn't feel the least bit guilty.

"Now that was a good one, brother… All jokes aside though, I'll be here if you need me. It'll be interesting to see how father explains his way out of this."

At about half past midnight, both Leo and Liam decide to call it a night. Liam makes it to his room without incident and then drifts off into a restless sleep.

The next morning, feeling the effects of the last twenty-four hours, he slowly rolls out of bed and sits on the edge a few minutes to get fully acclimated. Finally, he makes his way to the shower. Once finished, he is getting dressed when he hears a knock on his door.

"Here we go."

He opens it to find Bastien.

"Good morning Your Majesty. Your father has summoned you to his study."

"Tell him I'm on my way."

Liam shuts the door and retrieves the letter from the pocket of the jacket he'd worn the night before. Armed and ready, he heads to his father's study. His heart is racing as he approaches the door and he takes a deep breath and enters.

"Good morning father. You wanted to see me?"

Constantine sits behind his desk with a condescending expression, but this does not intimidate Liam… not one bit.

"Yes. Have a seat."

Constantine gestures to one of two chairs in front of his desk. Liam sits in the other one. Constantine raises an eyebrow at this sudden show of defiance from his youngest son.

"What can I do for you father? I have a tight schedule today."

"I understand you left the palace last night after the party."

"That is correct."

Liam doesn't offer further explanation. If his father wants to know more, he's going to have to work for it.

"You have some explaining to do, don't you think?"

"No. I think _you're_ the one with some explaining to do…"

By now Constantine is frustrated with Liam's behavior and he abandons decorum at this point.

"I don't appreciate your tone… And if this has anything to do with that American tr-"

"I would advise you to stop right there. You will **not** disrespect Catherine in my presence!"

"I would consider your behavior quite disrespectful as well. I am your father after all. What's gotten into you Liam?"

Liam takes the letter from his jacket and unfolds it. He faces Constantine with a menacing glare.

"You would be so bold as to talk about respect? After what you've done?"

As soon as he sees what Liam is holding, his demeanor changes dramatically. He looks at Liam and sees a rage that he has never seen before and suddenly realizes this was probably not the best idea.

"But how did… what… what is that?"

"You know exactly what it is… It's a letter, written on mother's stationery… a letter you sent to Catherine last night warning her to leave Cordonia! I already know it was you so don't bother to deny it…"

Constantine becomes nervous, but Liam isn't finished yet.

"How could you do such a thing…? And why? I know you leaked those photos as well... but what was your motive father?"

At this point Constantine knows he can't deny his involvement any longer… the letter alone was a dead giveaway, but he never expected Liam to have possession of it. And honestly, it's been eating at him for a while now, so he resolves to just put everything out in the open.

"It's true and I'm not proud of what I did, but… Our kingdom is small and that alone makes us vulnerable. _Any_ sign of weakness brings with it an opportunity for extremists to abolish what we have worked so hard to preserve. I knew when I retired, I was putting a heavy burden on your shoulders… and with my illness, I wouldn't be able to protect you in the event of a rebellion."

"That all sounds perfectly reasonable father, but it still doesn't explain why you felt the need to destroy Catherine's reputation… and honestly, I don't think you _can_ justify it."

"I knew you were going to choose Lady Catherine to be your queen… and even though she has proven to be resilient and resourceful, it's still not enough to ensure that you won't lose crown… or even your life Liam."

"But why Madeleine?"

"She has spent her whole life preparing for the role of queen, and I felt that by choosing her, it was a show of stability. I had to eliminate Lady Catherine and Lady Olivia, by whatever means necessary. It wasn't personal…"

"It was personal to me! You deliberately sabotaged Catherine's reputation… I was going to propose to her last night father… You had no right to control that aspect of my life… regardless of what it meant for the crown! I'm going to fix this… I don't yet know how, but you are going to assist."

"I don't think-"

"I'm not asking father… As your monarch, I am commanding you to help in any way you can."

Liam stares at his father for a long moment, unflinching, until finally Constantine resolves to offer his assistance.

"Very well… but admitting my involvement would shake the Cordonian people's faith in their rulers. Past _and_ Present… so to set things right you must find Tariq and have him make a statement. Even I don't know of his current location. After the… incident, I encouraged him to leave Cordonia, and I've had no contact with him since. I will enlist the services of the King's guard to help in finding him. I just hope my fears are proven wrong."

With his father's confession, Liam can put to rest his fear over Catherine's safety. That is one obstacle out of the way, but now he is going to have to start this engagement tour on the pretense of an impending marriage to Madeleine. It doesn't seem fair to her, but she knows that if an opportunity arises for Catherine to clear her name, Liam won't hesitate to break their engagement.

At the Beaumont estate, Catherine wakes up to a knock on her door. Maxwell walks in with a verbal itinerary for the day.

"Rise and shine little blossom. It's time for the master to show you a few moves."

After breakfast, Maxwell and Catherine's time is spent learning a quick step routine. Maxwell is a very patient coach, but Bertrand is always there to remind her that her quick step is… well, not so quick.

"You could be a little more encouraging Bertrand."

"I'm not here to indulge your ego Lady Catherine. Now again… from the top."

At the end of her lessons, she feels confident with the progress she has made.

"So, what do you think Bertrand? Am I ready for the ballroom yet?"

"Your performance is… sufficient. Now, you should get some rest because tomorrow, we will be learning about wine tasting."

"I just hope my liver can withstand it."

Bertrand scowls and without a word, he turns and walks away. Maxwell tries to offer encouragement.

"Don't mind him Catherine. I think you're more than ready for the ballroom."

"Thanks Maxwell. At least somebody appreciates the effort."

That night, after her bath, she falls into bed exhausted. For a few moments though, her mind wanders to Liam… missing him, but hoping his day has been good. The last thing she sees before turning off the light is the ruby ring he gave her last night. She smiles, thinking he must really love her if he would give her something so exquisite… and something that belonged to his mother… a woman he cherished.

After leaving his father's study, Liam heads to the dining room for breakfast. When he arrives, Leo and Drake are the only ones there.

"Good morning you two."

"Well, it would appear that my brother is in good spirits this morning. What gives?"

"I suppose you could say it started off rather productive."

Leo raises an eyebrow as Drake chimes in.

"I'm guessing this is about a particular... female."

Liam smiles. "You could say that."

"Drake and I were just talking about your… dilemma. Have you had a chance to address that yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. It appears that my suspicions were correct and while I'm still unhappily engaged to Madeleine, it would seem that my concern for Catherine's safety is no longer an issue."

"Well at least that's one obstacle out of the way. So what are you going to do about the other one?" Drake asks.

"That one is going to require a bit more time to resolve. We have to find Tariq in order for him to give a statement and no one seems to know where he is."

"So he's no longer in Cordonia?" Leo asks.

"After the photos were taken, father asked him to leave. I suppose it was to ensure the plot would proceed without difficulty. But Bastien is handling the investigation and I'm confident we can find him quickly."

"Have you told Beckham yet? She'll want to know."

"Good point Drake. I need a way to communicate with her so that the press doesn't get wind of it and the only thing I came up with is an untraceable phone… but I certainly can't be seen buying one."

"I'll take care of that for you brother."

"Oh, are you sure you don't mind?"

"Hey, I said I'd stay and help, so… consider it my contribution."

"I'll go with you. I'm sure Liam's going to be busy the rest of the day anyway."

"Well alright then. Maybe you can show me that cabin I've heard so much about."

"Yeah, and maybe we can do a little fishing while we're there."

"While you two are gallivanting around town, I'm going to be stuck at a luncheon with council to go over the legal aspects of this… engagement. I'd much rather go fishing."

That afternoon, Liam and Madeleine head to the venue for the luncheon with council. In the limo, Madeleine is busy making an itinerary for the next several days, while Liam is on his phone checking e-mail and answering texts. Madeleine decides to make small talk.

"What are your plans after this luncheon?"

"Huh? Oh… I'm not sure. Do we have anything scheduled?"

"Nothing that I'm aware of, but you and I should have dinner tonight… maybe go over a few ground rules."

"Ground rules? What do you mean?"

"I swear Liam, you sound just like her… Look, if this engagement is going to work, you're going to have to distance yourself from her. Now, I don't mind a little tryst here and there, but we have to keep up appearances."

"You need not worry about appearance, Lady Madeleine. I assure you that your reputation will remain intact… And as for Catherine, I agreed to this arrangement on the premise that I maintain my relationship with her. You should not presume that you will dictate the terms of that agreement. On this point, I will not negotiate."

"Be that as it may, we will be married soon and there should be at least some form of respect given to each other."

"We're not married yet…"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, we're not married. You might control every aspect of _your_ life to a T, but you will _not_ control mine _._ Not now, and not ever."

"You're not really planning to marry me are you?"

"Lady Madeleine, I will not get into a war of words with you, but I will tell you this… if there is even a remote possibility that Catherine can clear her name, I assure you I will not hesitate to celebrate that victory by proposing to her... the way I should have last night. She is now and will always be, the love of my life and I won't let her go again. Not for you, the crown… for anyone."

"So you're just using me until she clears her name?"

"Enjoy the ride while it lasts… that's all I'm going to say."


	5. Chapter 5

**Pique Me**

 _ **Pique -**_ _a feeling of irritation or resentment resulting from a slight, especially to one's own pride._

In this chapter, Liam and Madeleine are heading to a luncheon where they get into a heated discussion about their 'engagement'. Liam is less than pleased to have to listen _again,_ so he lets his mind wander to special places… Places where he could just be himself… and with the love of his life.

"Lady Madeleine, I will not get into a war of words with you, but I will tell you this… if there is even a remote possibility that Catherine can clear her name, I assure you I will not hesitate to celebrate that victory by proposing to her… the way I should have last night. She is now and will always be, the love of my life and I won't let her go again. Not for you, the crown… for anyone."

"So you're just using me until she clears her name?"

"Enjoy the ride while it lasts… that's all I'm going to say."

"Need I remind you that I have been preparing my whole life to be queen? Not only am I the best qualified, but Cordonia will be well served by me… I don't think I'm asking for too much since… blah, blah, blah…"

Liam already knows what Madeleine wants from this arrangement. They had this same conversation two nights ago when she abruptly interrupted his moment of solitude. As he tries to ignore her incessant droning on about it, his mind drifts back to the days prior…

 **Two days ago –**

The day after the Beaumont extravaganza, the court heads back to the palace, including Liam. All in preparation for the Coronation which will be happening tomorrow. He had wanted to find Catherine alone before departing, but with a massive clean-up underway and everyone preparing to leave, it just never happened. As a matter of fact, he left just before noon and didn't even see her at all. Maybe it was for the best, he told himself. There are so many things he wants to share with her… so much he needs to tell her… but the timing has to be perfect…

Back at the palace, the afternoon was spent going over charts and lists of one thing or another, seating arrangements, speeches… not a moment to himself, but Liam took it all in stride. He was actually looking forward to the Coronation… but that wasn't always the case. There was a time when he dreaded this day to come.

It was right after his brother abdicated… Liam knew he had no choice but to accept his new station. It was expected after all, but that didn't mean he was happy about it. He was far from it actually, and it became even more evident when he started withdrawing from family and friends before the impending social season. With such a drastic shift in his demeanor, it didn't go without notice, but no matter how hard anyone tried, nothing seemed to appease his growing despair… At least not until Catherine arrived…

Somehow, her presence had changed his whole perspective. Liam slowly began opening up and even smiling on occasion… especially when she'd walk in a room. She was perfect for him, in every possible way… and the more he saw her and spent time with her, the more he knew that she was the one… the _only_ one for him. He smiled thinking about tomorrow and how he will finally be proposing to the queen his people deserves and most importantly… the queen who stole his heart. Yes… he definitely has a lot to look forward to.

As Liam is leaving the dining room he runs into Drake in the hallway.

"Hey Drake. What are you up to?"

Drake turns to Liam. "Hey… I was just going to my room. What about you?"

"I just finished dinner… and I thought I might take a moment and go over my speech again. I'll have only one opportunity to get it right."

"Sounds like you're looking forward to it."

"Actually, I am… but it's not just about the Coronation."

"Yeah, I get that. After tomorrow you're probably gonna be pretty busy, what with running a country and being engaged and all… so what'd ya say we go somewhere and have a drink… for old times' sake?"

"Just one…?"

"Heh, not if I can help it…"

Drake follows Liam upstairs to one of the main offices on the second floor. Liam knows it's the only one that's stocked with the finest whiskey. Once inside, Liam walks straight to the antique liquor cabinet. Drake's eyes light up and he smiles as soon as the door opens.

"This is Blue Label… are you sure you want to break out the good stuff…?"

"Oh, if you think you can't handle it, we could always find something a little less indulgent."

Drake raises his eyebrow and scowls. "Hey, I can handle it… just give it here."

Liam chuckles as Drake hurriedly removes a bottle before Liam can close the door to the cabinet.

"So… I guess this is our last break for a while."

Drake says as he removes the lid and carefully pours two shots. Liam reaches for one and Drake takes the other.

"How about a toast… to friendship?"

"Do we have to?"

"I think it's appropriate… knowing how you loathe court and the drama that goes with it, you've been there to keep me grounded and always had my back. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to call a friend."

"Hey, you've done plenty for me too, so… to friendship."

They both raise their glasses and drink.

"Ahh… smooth… now that's what I call whiskey!" Drake says as he pours them both another.

"It better be… this bottle alone cost more than a whole case of the cheaper brands."

Liam walks over to a sofa and sits back in a relaxed position. Drake grabs the whiskey bottle and his glass and sits in a chair adjacent to Liam and throws his feet up on the table.

"So, I guess you've got a lot on your mind. The next twenty-four hours are gonna be tough."

"That is an understatement… this time tomorrow I'll officially be crowned the king and per tradition, I will also be proposing."

"You sound almost happy about it."

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, it's not every day a man ascends the throne _and_ asks for the love of his life to be his queen."

"Let me guess… Beckham?"

Liam smiles fondly.

"She has certainly made an impression on the court… and me. Although father says it's a conflict of interest, suggesting that Catherine might not be ready for the obligations that lie ahead. I happen to believe that she is _exactly_ what this country needs."

"So which one does he think _is_ ready?"

"We all know he favors Madeleine…"

"Really? Damn… has he even met her? Now that's what I'd call a conflict of interest… The ice queen could definitely learn a few things from Beckham..."

"Don't let Madeleine hear you say that. You might end up with frostbite…"

"Heh… I see _you_ _have_ met her."

After a few more shots, they both sit back and relax. Liam sighs.

"I never thought I would say this… but I don't think my life could get any better than this. Catherine is everything I ever wanted… I never knew someone could affect me quite like she has."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She does this thing… I mean, one minute she's under your skin and then the next she has you eating right out of her hand… it's both cute and annoying at the same time… I don't know whether to give her a hard time or just kiss her… I mean, uh…"

Drake trails off when he realizes what he just implied. When he looks over at Liam, he can't tell if it's anger, shock, or both that he sees on his face. Drake stammers to try and explain.

"Hey, look Liam… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to–"

"It's alright Drake. It's certainly no surprise."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's not like I hadn't noticed you have feelings for her… and honestly, I can't say that I blame you. It's really out of your control… and believe me, I should know. I don't think she is even aware of how easily people are drawn to her… It's definitely a gift… but any man that can spend more than a minute in her presence and not find themselves completely enamored by her… well, they wouldn't be much of a man in my opinion."

"I hope you know that I would never… I mean, I haven't…"

"I know Drake. I trust you… both of you… without question."

"Well, just so we're clear, I don't want this _thing_ to get awkward. I mean, Beckham's here for you and she cares about you. Obviously you care about her too so, that's all that matters. I'll get over whatever _this_ is… and I am glad you found each other. I mean that."

"I know you do and this doesn't change our friendship."

"Man, I can't believe I said all that, and I'm not even drunk yet… but in my defense, she is different… you know, from everyone else at court, and well… I guess maybe I let it get to me."

"It doesn't hurt that she is also a beautiful woman… and you're right, she is different… but in a good way. And I love that about her… I love everything about her actually… and to be honest, is different not what this court needs?"

"Heh, you'll get no argument from me, but um… are we good then?"

"Of course we are."

Liam sighs and looks off nostalgically.

"You know, the older I get, the more I realize how important it is to have friend's you can trust. I'd say you're on top of that list."

"Well, I've stuck around this long… might as well see what's next…"

After a few more shots and some trivial conversation, Liam tries to stifle a yawn and decides to call it a night. Before exiting the office, he turns to Drake.

"Hey Drake?"

"Yeah?"

"I can count on you to be there tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I guess… if you insist."

"Good."

They part ways and then each heads to their respective rooms. Once inside, Liam lays in bed thinking about tomorrow… playing out every detail of how things might go in his head. He's nervous, but also ready… ready to begin this journey as the new King of Cordonia _and_ future husband to the most extraordinary woman he has ever met…

His heart starts beating wildly as a rush of excitement washes over him… he's not sure if it's the whiskey, or the anticipation, but one thing is certain… sometime tomorrow, he will be standing before the court and his peers, not only to accept the crown, but he will be proposing to his beloved, Catherine.

As he lays there contemplating that moment, his mind wanders to the events that led to this point in his life. His memories take him to the highlights and the moment he realized he was in love…

From the moment he laid eyes on her in a bar in New York, he knew there was something special about her. Was it the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled, or the way her hair fell around her shoulders when she turned her head? Was it the confidence in her voice, or the subtle curves hidden beneath her uniform? She was both beautiful and fascinating and there was definitely more to this elusive creature than meets the eye. On a ruse to learn more about her, he asked for her help in locating a club that the guys wanted to visit and said he would buy her a drink to make up for keeping her so late. Much to his surprise, she accepted, but they wouldn't be going to a club… she knew of a secret cove and he was more than happy to go there instead.

The Statue of Liberty… it was the first time someone had ever done something this special for him. She offered as soon as he mentioned it and expected nothing in return. Seeing the monument up close for the first time stirred emotions he'd never felt before and a few minutes later, as if by some unknown force, he found himself drawing nearer to Catherine. She immediately pulled him into a deep kiss… and suddenly he wasn't just a prince from a foreign country anymore… he was a man standing on a boat, with a very intriguing young lady. In that moment, he felt more alive than he ever thought possible and never before had a kiss meant so much.

The Masquerade… That entire day he spent moping… the start of the social season meant he would have to be prepared to meet and socialize with the eligible ladies that would come to vie for his hand and at the end, he would have to choose one of them as his bride. He already knew who these ladies were and none of them had ever appealed to him romantically… actually, he was never interested in any woman that way… until last night that is. He couldn't seem to get Catherine off his mind and knowing he was never going to see her again made the hopelessness seem even more hopeless.

As if his dreams had come true there she was, standing in front of him as one of the suitors. He tried to maintain composure in her presence, but he was far from feeling composed… in fact, his heart was bursting with joy and he couldn't help but smile. After the festivities began to wind down and she had claimed the last dance of the night, she wanted him to meet her in the gardens… how could he not?

She was so playful and carefree… tapping him on the shoulder and running off into the hedge maze, for a game of 'maze tag'… why did she have to be so irresistible? Damned if he knew, but he didn't care either. He'd been given a second chance with her and he was taking nothing for granted. They both laughed as they tumbled to the center after she tackled him, claiming victory for herself because she was on top… they stayed in that position longer than was considered proper, but he wasn't complaining… as if she could hear his thoughts, she leaned down and kissed him passionately… by now, he was completely under her spell…

The hot tub in Lythikos… He would have made love to her right then and there, but because there was still so much uncertainty for the future, he didn't want to complicate matters by giving in to desire. Even though he was already in love with her, it was too soon to share it… what if she didn't feel the same? The evening was spent soaking in the hot tub… wrapped in each other's arms, watching as snow fell quietly over the mountains in the distance… her head on his shoulder… this was heaven.

The Forgotten Falls… a beautiful sight on its own, but the mist created as the water cascaded over the rocks provided a glow around her and the way the light shone on her face, made Catherine the focus of all his attention… she was absolutely breathtaking. It was there that he almost confessed his love to her… even though it was ideal conditions, it would have to wait…

A sudden knock on his door jolts him out of his thoughts. He opens it to find Madeleine on the other side, smiling. That alone should have told him this wasn't good…

"Good evening Lady Madeleine. Something I can do for you?"

"Pardon the intrusion, Your Highness, but I have a private matter I wish to discuss and it simply cannot wait."

He reluctantly stands aside as she walks in, grinning like a Cheshire cat and turns to face him. He politely waits as she clears her throat.

"Ahem… I'll get right to the point… I've been thinking about the Coronation and your choice for queen."

"Lady Madeleine, it wouldn't be appropriate for me to discuss the details of my decision with anyone, especially not one of the suitors."

"I don't need the details… I already know who you plan to choose. It's quite obvious that you're in love with Catherine, so it's natural to assume that she will be your choice… regardless of her lack of merit."

"Are you implying that I would be biased in my decision? You don't know me well enough to assume something like that."

"We both know your brother abdicated because of _his_ romantic notions and I believe you are equally driven when it comes to matters of the heart… it's in your gene's… But nonetheless, you are my last hope in realizing my dream of becoming the queen. Who better to rule by your side, than someone who has prepared a lifetime for it?"

"I know it must have been devastating when Leo renounced his title and married someone else, but–"

"Let's be honest for a moment, shall we? I never wanted Leo… he was only a means to an end… what I wanted more than anything, was... is to be queen."

"You simply wanted the title? But what about the expectations of marriage?"

"Absolutely. As for the expectations of marriage, I assumed he would find other women to fill his… well, _needs_. I certainly wasn't going to be available in that respect."

"I'm sorry Madeleine, but is there a point to all of this?"

"Yes… If you choose me as your queen, you can have the best of both worlds, so to speak. I am willing to let you continue whatever it is you and Lady Catherine have between you… as long as I get to be queen."

"What are you suggesting exactly?"

"Isn't it obvious? I have no interest in a relationship with you or anyone else for that matter… what I want is your alliance. A chance to prove my worth and give the people of Cordonia the queen they deserve… of all the ladies vying for your hand, I'm the only one that knows what receiving that title means… especially more than a commoner from New York. Honestly, she doesn't even know the first thing about our laws, our history or even our traditions. I can't imagine what a mess this country would be in if she were given charge over it."

"She may not be well versed in the ways of this court, but I assure you that she is quite capable of learning everything you _think_ you know, and then some. It's not rocket science. While you've been busy cozying up to Regina throughout the social season, you've failed to witness all of Catherine's accomplishments."

"What accomplishments? A few dance steps and some table etiquette? And how she managed to not look like a complete fool in front of the press? Oh, and let's not forget how she spent most of her time wooing you. Her _accomplishments_ are trivial at best, and I think this country deserves more than that in a queen, don't you?"

"What this country deserves is a queen that knows what her people need even before they do. Someone who will listen to them and not assume that everything has to be charted and categorized. What we need change… And I resent your suggestion that I would lower my own standards by asking Catherine to become my mistress, just so you can be queen. It's unethical and I would never dishonor her that way... I think we're finished with this conversation, Lady Madeleine. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have more important matters to attend to…"

Liam begins walking toward the door. This definitely didn't go the way Madeleine planned.

"Of course you wouldn't dishonor Lady Catherine… but I don't think my offer is unethical. I see it as an opportunity for everyone, even Lady Catherine. I'm sure she has many talents, and I would hate to see them wasted… I'll go, but the offer still stands should you change your mind."

He opens the door without saying a word… trying to control the anger that's seething within… his jaw clenched, and his gaze fixed straight ahead. Before she is completely out of the room, Madeleine turns to him… he still doesn't make eye contact.

"I hope you will at least give it some thought. If not for yourself, then for your country."

"Good night, Lady Madeleine."

He can't close the door fast enough. His peaceful moment of solitude from earlier is now replaced with anger. What the hell could she possibly be thinking by barging into his room on the eve of his Coronation with such an arrangement? She would never make a good queen… Drake is right, she's too frigid and he simply does not love her. Actually, if he's being honest with himself, he doesn't even like her. Just because she had spent her life preparing for a role that was taken from her once, doesn't mean _he_ owes her anything.

Before he gets ready for bed, there is another knock on his door. This time it's Regina. Knowing he is probably anxious, she has come to give him some encouragement before tomorrow's events. She always did have a soft spot for him and if she'd ever had a son of her own, she hoped he would have been like Liam. He was respectful and kind, never raising his voice or causing trouble… unlike his brother. Although Leo had his charms, Liam was the one that always seemed to require a little more reassurance and understanding… and she was happy to cater to his sensitive nature.

"Hello Regina."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you Liam, but I thought I would come see how you're holding up. You have a lot of people depending on you."

"Yes. I'm fully aware of that."

She can tell he is bothered by something… hoping he isn't having doubts again, she asks him the inevitable question.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I suppose, but..."

"I can tell you are troubled son. Is this about the Coronation?"

"Well, yes and no… I had a visit from Madeleine earlier."

"Oh? What did she want?"

"She asked me to make _her_ the queen. She suggested that if I did so, she would be perfectly happy to let me have a mistress! I can't imagine what she was thinking."

"Well, we all know how bad she wants to be queen…"

"Yes, but I can't marry her for that reason alone… I don't love her. And it would be a dishonor to accept such an arrangement."

"Liam, in your position love is a privilege, not a necessity. And I don't think she meant it to dishonor you or anyone else."

"She was very disrespectful about Lady Catherine. She doesn't even know her, and yet she suggested that being a mistress was all Catherine would be useful for… no one deserves to be insulted that way and I took it personally. Catherine means more to me than that… Madeleine acted as if I owe this to her, but it's not my place to make up for what Leo did."

"You're right, you can't be expected to clean up after your brother's mess..."

"I meant that as no disrespect to him. I don't blame him to be honest and I can't fault him for falling in love."

"Speaking of which, it's obvious to me that you are quite taken with Lady Catherine… and I have to admit, she has come a long way since she first stepped onto Cordonian soil… but is being in love enough to expect her to carry so much responsibility?"

"So you're saying I should consider Madeleine's offer?"

"No, I think she would make an excellent queen of course… but you've always been insightful, and whatever your decision I'm sure you have considered every aspect and left no stone unturned. While Catherine wasn't born and bred for the role, I think she has a lot of potential. I know your father would like to see Madeleine by your side, but this is going to have to be your decision Liam."

"Yes. We both know what father wants… he never misses the opportunity to throw her name out."

"Well, he _is_ the one that insisted Madeleine be brought back as one of the suitors and she is definitely his pick, but like I said, this is your decision. I trust that you'll make the right one."

"Thank you Regina. I appreciate that… at least one of you understands."

"Your father means well… but I'll admit, he doesn't always know what's best… _but don't tell him I said so_. Now, you should get some rest. It would seem you have a lot on your mind, so I'll leave you to your thoughts."

"Good night Regina."

"Good night Liam."

 **Back to the present –**

"… and furthermore, if you would just listen to reason for a moment you would know that this is more of a… business arrangement."

"I'm fully aware of your dream to become queen and had Leo not abdicated, I imagine that would have become a reality. But I won't be guilted into authenticating it just because you think you deserve it… there is a lot more at stake here."

"Such as…?"

"I don't expect you to understand… you're obviously closed off when it comes to _anything_ outside of politics and courtly affairs."

"What are you saying?"

"While you possess the skills necessary to assume the role, you lack something that is equally important…"

"And what pray tell could I possibly be lacking?"

"The ability to see past your own agenda…"

"I resent that… how can you even suggest that I'm doing this for personal gain? It's always been about making a difference for my people. They are _my_ agenda."

"Madeleine, a little humility can go a long way."

"Oh, and I suppose you think Catherine has what it takes?"

"Careful Madeleine. You wouldn't want the press to see your horns now, would you?"

Liam looks out the window of the limo contemplatively to avoid further interaction. Madeleine is obviously not happy by this turn of events, but she's not ready to wave the white flag just yet.

"Let's just get through the luncheon and we can discuss the rest of this later. Maybe after a good meal, you'll be more likely to listen to reason."

"We can discuss this all you want, but I'm not changing my mind."

She smirks. "We'll see…"

He raises an eyebrow, but he has no time to respond to her comment as the limo stops in front of the venue. He places his phone in his pocket then adjusts his posture and thinks to himself… 'let's just get this over with'. As the door of the limo is opened, Madeleine exits, and Liam follows. She takes his arm and leans into him like the dutiful fiancé and right before they go inside, Liam spots a familiar 'suit' walking up the sidewalk. His eyes go wide and then he smiles. He watches as the man in the suit unassumingly disappears into a restaurant near the venue. He drops his arm forcing Madeleine to let go and then turns to her.

"I'll meet you inside. There is something I have to do first."

She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. Inside, she is seething that he would make her walk in alone.

"Alright darling. Don't take too long."

She kisses him on the cheek and then walks into the building. When she turns around, she can see Liam on his phone… she rolls her eyes and then turns on her heels, walking hastily into the conference area.

"Bastien, I need you to do something for me… Yes, I am here already but I need you to get down here as soon as possible… No, no… it's not a security issue… It's concerning a missing person… Alright, good… this meeting shouldn't take long… Yes, that's exactly who I think it is…"


	6. Chapter 6

As the door of the limo opens Madeleine exits, and Liam follows. She takes his arm and leans into him like the dutiful fiancé. Right before they go inside, Liam spots a familiar 'suit' walking up the sidewalk. His eyes go wide and then he smiles. He watches as the man unassumingly disappears into a restaurant near the venue. He drops his arm forcing Madeleine to let go and then turns to her.

"You go on ahead. I have something to take care of."

She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. On the inside she is seething that he would make her walk in alone… Why must he be so defiant? He has been warned about the consequences of appearing elusive and yet continues to do so. He could put in a little more effort she thought… but the burden of proof was going to be on her.

"Alright darling. Don't take too long."

She stands on her toes, kisses him on the cheek and then walks into the building. Obviously curious about what he's up to, she turns back to find him pacing nervously with a phone to his ear… she rolls her eyes, then turns curtly on her heels, walking hastily toward the conference area.

"Bastien, I need you to do something for me… Yes, I am here already but I need you to get down here as soon as possible… No, no… it's not a security issue… It's concerning a uh, missing person… Alright, good… no, this meeting shouldn't take long… Yes, that's exactly who I think it is…"

Liam walks into the tall structure, adjusting his bow tie and smoothing out his clothes, and then heads to the conference area where lunch is being served. Of course Madeleine would greet him with her counterfeit smile and an icy kiss to his cheek right before he takes the seat next to her. He tries to maintain a credible performance by placing his arm around her chair, but it almost made him sick to his stomach the way she turned and smiled at him. He didn't want to be here… least of all with her.

With his nerves already on edge he could barely focus on the meal before him… much less the matters at hand, but somehow he managed to get through it without stirring suspicions. There is no doubt Madeleine was capable of continuing this deception… and for only a second, he wonders if she has ever felt any _real_ emotion.

How long could he keep up this pretense _and_ maintain his sanity all at the same time? His thoughts are filled with so many questions, but if his suspicions about the man in the restaurant are correct, maybe he wouldn't have to much longer.

During the luncheon his thoughts keep drifting to the man in the suit… Is he still in the restaurant? Did Bastien get here in time? Would he be willing to make things right? All he wants is to get through this as quickly as humanly possible and then he can tend to more important matters.

Once the table is cleared and all the formalities out of the way, Liam hastily bids them all goodbye. He can't leave fast enough. As his legs take long strides down the hall to the exit, he hears Madeleine's heels clicking hurriedly behind him but he doesn't slow his pace. She practically runs to catch up and when she finally reaches him, she ropes her arm through his and speaks through clenched teeth while trying to maintain a smile.

" _What has gotten into you_? _Don't you know people are watching_?"

"Not now Madeleine."

As soon as they leave the building Liam smiles when he sees Bastien exiting an SUV parked directly in front of the limo. Bastien nods. Liam walks Madeleine to the limo and quickly opens the door, not waiting for the driver. She slides in, expecting him to follow but he politely closes it behind her and speaks to the driver, who is now standing dutifully beside him.

"You can proceed to the palace. I have business with Bastien."

He motions to the SUV and the driver nods in understanding. As Liam walks toward Bastien, they both catch a glimpse of Madeleine's frosty glare as the limo slowly pulls out. Bastien can't hide his amusement as a small smile forms on his usually somber expression.

"That was… interesting."

"I'm more interested about the man I saw. Was it…?"

"Yes, and he's waiting inside the vehicle."

"Good work Bastien."

Bastien opens the back door and Liam anxiously steps in. Finally, he is face to face with the man of the hour… the one that has caused so much grief. He gives Liam a smug half smile… possibly in anticipation with maybe a hint of remorse.

"Hello Tariq."

"H-hello, _Your Majesty_. Why I have been detained?" 

By now Bastien has entered the vehicle and he instructs the driver to pull out. Liam takes a deep breath trying to deflect his exasperation… knowing if he allows his anger to surface, Tariq may refuse any information and all this will be for naught. Liam proceeds cautiously.

"Isn't that obvious?"

Tariq acknowledges with a slight nod.

"I assume this is regarding the photos…"

"Not entirely, no."

"If you have something to say... let's just get this over with."

"I have a lot to _say_ Tariq… but I think it's more important to get some answers."

"I… I suppose you're right."

"I'm glad we agree… First, I'd like to know what prompted you to enter Lady Catherine's room the night those photos were taken? We had been there several days, so I'm sure it wasn't a simple mistake."

"It was, but then it wasn't"

"I'm not sure I follow…"

Tariq fidgets with his tie, obviously avoiding eye contact with Liam. He is both sorry and ashamed and possibly a little embarrassed that he'd been rejected… in front of Drake no less.

"I was notified by staff that there was a mix-up in my accommodations... and I was asked to relocate immediately. I assure you that I had no idea she was there."

"And you didn't question that this particular room was in the midst of all the suitors?"

"No. I wasn't privy to that information."

Liam becomes sympathetic after realizing Tariq was unaware of his role in all of this… that he'd just been a pawn in his father's scheme.

"I see… but there is still the matter of how you took… certain liberties."

Tariq drops his head. Yes. He _had_ taken liberties with Lady Catherine that night and even though he thought it was justified at the time, regret soon followed when he realized his advances were unwelcomed. Is there an easy way to explain why he practically threw himself at her? Not one clear answer comes to mind, but the guilt alone is reason enough to at least try.

"That part was my own doing I suppose…"

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Obviously it was a mistake, but it was implied that there were certain… _feelings_ that had developed… Of course Lady Catherine hadn't spoken directly to me about them, but when I walked in and found her… well, scantily dressed… I just assumed…"

Tariq trails off and then sighs as he tries to gain his composure.

"It shames me to admit it, but at that moment I thought maybe there was some truth to what I had been lead to believe and I acted on it… quite boldly I might add and unsolicited as well."

Liam suddenly feels sympathy toward him. Tariq truly believed Catherine was interested in him. Not that he was undeserving of affection from a beautiful woman, but knowing her, she could never get past his arrogance. In light of Tariq's confession, Liam clears his throat to hide a chuckle that threatens to escape… not wanting to add insult to injury.

"Ahem… under the circumstances I can see how you might have been somewhat confused, but the implication you mentioned… where did that come from?"

"I… I received a letter… a few days prior to arriving at Applewood."

What the hell? Another damn letter? He can only assume it was another concocted from his father's devious mind… and quite possibly written on his mother's stationery like the one Catherine had received. Liam breathes a heavy sigh.

"A letter? From whom?"

"Obviously not who it appeared to be… but the signature read, _Lady Catherine_. A cruel joke I imagine…"

"I don't think it was meant as a joke Tariq… Do you still have this letter?"

"No. I destroyed it immediately after I left that night. I wanted nothing more to do with the incident."

Liam senses Tariq's disappointment that his advances were not reciprocated, but also his resentment from being exploited… but why wouldn't he be? Constantine's abuse of power had discredited Tariq as well and he was obviously struggling. Tariq toils with an apology in a mix of broken words as head hangs in shame.

"Had I known about the photos and how the press was going to use them… I blame no one but myself… my own disgrace can't compare to what Lady Catherine must be going through. If not for my inappropriate advances… I offer my humblest apologies."

"I'm sure Lady Catherine would appreciate that… just as I am."

"I know it's too late to tell her myself, but-"

"On the contrary… If you would be willing to give a statement admitting that what happened between you and Lady Catherine was a misunderstanding, that alone would serve as more than just an apology."

"Y-yes… yes it would, but… is it truly our best course of action?"

"I think it is our _only_ course of action and if you will agree to do this and make things right, I can have everything set up within a few hours."

Tariq sits deep in thought for a moment… he knows this is the only way to eliminate the untruths being circulated about Lady Catherine and also serve as a way to admonish the court for doubting her in the first place. He resolves to proceed and Liam wastes no time in setting things in motion.

"Bastien, send one of your men over to wait with Tariq while I work on securing the necessary services for his statement. I don't want any mishaps."

"Understood, Your Majesty."

Bastien communicates through a headpiece to one of his staff while Liam takes out his phone and calls the only member of the press that he trusts. Ana De Luca. After a half hour of driving around the city, they finally pull into Tariq's estate where another SUV sits in the driveway. Bastien gets out to give instructions to the guard waiting inside. Liam turns to Tariq as he is getting out of the vehicle.

"Tariq, I appreciate your willingness to do the right thing."

"Of course. It would be a tragedy to allow this unwarranted slander against Lady Catherine to continue. And I'm happy to rid myself of the guilt as well."

As the door begins to close, Tariq stops and turns to Liam with a contemplative expression.

"Before I saw Bastien in the restaurant today, I was in the process of mapping out a way to escape from this shame I brought upon myself and Lady Catherine… After I make this statement, I don't have to consider it an escape… I can now leave with my dignity intact and for that, I thank you."

"I had no idea… but where do you plan to travel?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm certainly ready for a change of scenery."

"I understand... good luck in your journey."

"Thank you."

The door closes and Bastien gets in as the SUV heads back to the palace. As soon as they arrive, Leo is waiting with a familiar mischievous grin on his face.

"What is it now Leo?"

"Nothing really."

"Then why are you smiling like that?"

"I'm just glad it's not me this time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you did to our resident princess of darkness, well… let's just say, if words could kill… you'd definitely be a goner."

"And how is that different from any other day?"

"Well, today she's _your_ fiancé..."

"Yes, but that is about to change."

"Okay… this is the second day in a row that you have intrigued me little brother, and I need details... stat!"

Liam chuckles as they go upstairs to his office and he tells Leo everything about finding Tariq and how he agreed to make statement on Catherine's behalf.

"Oh, did you ever get those phones I requested?"

"I did. Open the drawer."

Leo points to one of the desk drawers.

"But how can I call her if I have both of them?"

"Well, I _just_ got them this morning. I really didn't have time to make a special delivery."

"It's just as well… I want to see her face when I break the news anyway."

"You don't think she'll see the broadcast?"

"With everything being said about her, I expect Bertrand has kept any and all media related devices out of Catherine's reach…"

"Good point. So when do you plan to tell her?"

"I'll have to end things with Madeleine first."

"Are you sure you want to face her wrath right now?"  
"I'm sure. I just want this over with as soon as possible. And besides, I can always put on an extra layer of clothing… you know, to ward off hypothermia."

They both laugh and then Leo becomes more serious.

"You know, you've changed a lot since Lady Catherine came into the picture. I haven't seen you this happy since you beat me at soccer."

Liam smiles warmly.

"She certainly has become a positive influence... I'd say she's perfect for me in every way."

"In _every_ way? Are we talking about the bedroom as well?"

"Leo?! You don't even _try_ being tactful, do you?"

"Not if I can help it… so…?"

"I can't believe you'd ask me something like that?"

"Hell Liam, we're brothers and I won't tell anyone. I just want to know if she's worth all this trouble."

Liam hesitates but he can't hide a smile.

"Well, if you must know… she's _definitely_ worth the trouble… and then some."

"I knew it! I'm happy for you brother, truly I am."

"I suppose I should say thanks, but I hope you know she means more to me than just that."

"Of course, but it doesn't hurt that she's not hard on the eyes either."

"Definitely. She is beautiful… both inside _and_ out."

"Well alright! The whole package, huh?"

Leo knows his brother well enough that he's not getting any details, so he doesn't push. After a few silent moments between them, Liam sighs.

"Well, I guess I'd better prepare to deal with Madeleine after Tariq's statement goes public. I'm sure it's not going to go well especially if she's already furious."

"I wouldn't worry too much, but just a word of advice... when you face her, make sure you're at least an arm's length away at all times."

"Why is that?"

Leo reaches a hand up to his cheek and rubs it contemplatively.

"She may not be the toughest woman at court, but damned if she can't pack a punch."

"Oh. I will definitely keep that in mind."

The next several hours Liam remains in his office alone working on a few minor projects, hoping to avoid a confrontation with Madeleine. A sudden knock on the door causes him to jerk and the pen he was holding goes tumbling across the room. Expecting it to be _her_ , he doesn't bother getting up from his chair. Instead, he simply calls toward the door.

"Come in."

The door opens and to his surprise, it's Bastien. Liam lets out the breath he was holding as Bastien walks in and bows.

"Your Majesty, Ms. De Luca called to inform you that everything is prepared and ready. The piece will air in thirty minutes."

"Wonderful. Thank you Bastien. Oh, and would you mind gathering everyone in the media room? I think they will all want to hear this."

"My pleasure sir."

Bastien grins knowingly as he exits.

Twenty minutes later, Liam heads down to the room where the big screen has been opened for viewing and is on and ready. He makes his way around the room, greeting the nobles that are present and walks to the back of the room and stands beside Drake. Drake leans over speaking in a low tone of voice so no one else can hear him.

" _Hey, what's this all about_?"

" _We found Tariq_ _and_ _he agreed to make a statement._ "

Drake smiles wryly.

" _Damn. That was quick_."

"Yes it was…"

Liam surveys the room and notices there is definitely someone missing.

" _Where's Madeleine?_ "

" _How should I know?_ "

" _Have you seen her?"_

" _Not since she threw that tantrum this afternoon. You must have really ticked her off._ "

"I've already heard…"

Liam waves Bastien over and whispers something in his ear. Bastien nods and then exits hurriedly. Drake looks at him curiously.

" _Just because you're a glutton for punishment, doesn't mean we all have to suffer._ "

" _No, but if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me..._ "

"Ha. Ha. Your Majesty."

Two minutes until broadcast and there is no sign of Madeleine _or_ Bastien.

" _So, do you think she's avoiding you_?"

" _Of course she is_. _But Bastien will find her_."

One minute until the start of the broadcast and still nothing. Liam is beginning to get anxious… twenty two seconds before broadcast and Madeleine finally enters followed by Bastien. Looking less than pleased, she shoots Liam an icy glare as she settles in next to Regina and Constantine on the sofa.

" _Man, what'd you do to her_?"

"What _didn't_ I do?"

3, 2, 1…

Breaking News -

Flirtatious Photos or Midnight Mix-up?

Announcer:

Just this afternoon, we received information

that the scandalous photos released last night

during the Crowning of Prince Liam as the new

King of Cordonia are not exactly what they

appear to be. We have just been given a video

that was recorded earlier and is said to contain

information that will clear up any and all

misconceptions about the incident. As you know,

Lady Catherine was the one most likely to be chosen

amongst all the ladies vying for our prince's hand,

but the photos were released prior to the announcement.

Apparently the man in those photos has come forward

to rectify any wrongdoing on her part. I'm sure we're

all interested in finding out what really happened.

As the video begins, Tariq step up nervously to the microphone and faces the camera. He clears his throat before he begins.

"H-Hello. My name is Tariq, and I… I am here to make a statement regarding the photos of myself and Lady Catherine Beckham. Many rumors have circulated about her since these photos came to light. I am here to corroborate the truth about what really happened that night. I regret my intrusion upon Lady Catherine and it was a misunderstanding that led me to her room, mistaking it for my own. The photos that were taken of us reveal only one thing: a breach of privacy that I alone am responsible for… an arrogant and unwanted advance on my part. Nothing untoward ever happened between us… at least not on Lady Catherine's part. Lady Catherine, I offer my sincerest apologies for what I did that night. I hope this message begins to make amends for the harm I have done. As for the other members of the Cordonian court, I hope this will put an end to any unkind speculation about Lady Catherine. Thank you for your time."

As everyone tries to absorb what they just heard, Madeleine bolts from the sofa and heads out the door… In her current state of mind, she is unaware that Liam has followed. Obviously agitated by the video, she clenches her fists and mumbles a few inaudible words until reaching her room. When she opens the door and turns to close it, she finally sees Liam. She is startled and furiously tries to close the door before he can enter, but he pushes right past her and stands a few feet away.

"Madeleine, we need to talk."

"No we don't. I have nothing to say to you!"

"Good. Then you'll listen… because _I_ have plenty to say."

"It's quite obvious, isn't it?! And I have neither the time nor the desire to hear your pathetic explanation… Just go! Go to your… dream girl and leave me be!"

"You knew this was a possibility and I understand you're upset-"

"UPSET?! I'm beyond upset! I'm humiliated!"

"That wasn't my intention and I'm sor-"

"DON'T YOU DARE! Don't you EVEN try to apologize to me, not after what you did! I should have known you wouldn't leave it alone."

"I'm sure you must feel-"

"Don't presume to know how I feel! You have no idea what it's like to have your dreams taken away! Why couldn't you just accept my offer and give it a chance?!"

"Because I don't love you Madeleine… and I never will."

"Love? What does love have to do with _anything_? This was supposed to be an arrangement for stability and strength, but all you've done is bring this country to its knees. Congratulations, Your Majesty!"

"Don't you think it's important to love the one you're about to marry?"

"No. I don't. It's a trivial emotion that makes people do ridiculous things. I would never allow myself to be the victim of such nonsense."

"I really feel sorry for you Madeleine…"

"I don't need your sympathy. I assure you I will be just fine… but I'm not so sure of the fate of this country."

"The fate of this country is not in question simply because you don't get to be its queen, and I won't waste my time trying to explain it to someone who chooses to cast a shadow over the very things they claim to revere. I'm not perfect by any means, but I do know the difference between the things that are real and those that are imagined. You should try being a little more positive… you'd be surprised at how well it's received."

"You want me to be more positive? Alright… I'm _positive_ that this conversation is over… I'm going back to Fydelia tomorrow and I need to get packed. If you'll excuse me…"

"I know you're angry right now and that's understandable, but I have to do what I think is best for me and my country. I just hope someday you will understand."

"Not likely, but we'll see. Good night, Your Majesty."

She stands holding the door open without so much as a glance in his direction. He sighs and then exits without saying another word. He feels the winds off the door as it slams shut behind him. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be… but enough about that. Now he can focus on a more important matter… Preparing to tell his beloved that her name has been cleared and celebrating with… a proposal.


	7. Chapter 7

With his engagement to Madeleine over, he can now focus on bringing his dream to life. Proposing to the woman he loves.

He returns to the media room where everyone is still humming about the statement from Tariq. All eyes turn to him waiting for a response and he doesn't disappoint. Before he begins, Constantine rises from the sofa and walks over standing next to him.

"I'm happy we could all witness the vindication of one of our own. I'm sure you have questions and I hope to provide the answers by making a public statement within the next few days. In the meantime, a celebration will follow the press conference to formally welcome Lady Catherine back to court… I trust you will all be in attendance and more information will the forthcoming. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another matter requiring my attention."

Liam turns to his father in earnest.

"Father."

"May I have a word?"

"Of course."

Constantine motions toward the exit as they both walk to a private room just down the hall. Once inside, Liam waits for his father to speak.

"I see you wasted no time in locating Tariq?"

"It was quite by accident but welcomed."

"I assumed he had fled the country by now."

"Of course you did… by your own instructions no less."

"Yes, I suppose… what are your plans now?"

"You shouldn't concern yourself with that father. You've got more than enough to deal with given your current illness."

"I'm not gone yet, and I still want to be apprised of any… situations that may arise."

"If by _situations_ you mean Lady Catherine, I plan to propose to her… something I was deprived of at the Coronation."

"What of your engagement to Madeleine?"

"She knows where I stand and will be going back to Fydelia in the morning."

Constantine sighs in disappointment.

"I just hope you know what you're doing… this kingdom can't afford any further distractions."

"Oh? And I suppose what you did doesn't account for any of it?"

"Yes… I… I understand you're still upset, but all I ask is that you keep any conflicts to a minimum. For the sake of the monarchy."

"We both know that none of this would have happened if you hadn't interfered… and you have no right to offer advice on how it should be handled. I am the king, and if she accepts my proposal, Catherine _will_ be my queen and I'd advise you to come to terms with that fact… and the sooner the better."

"I can see your mind is made up and I have no choice but to offer my support."

"I'm glad we have an understanding. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to prepare for Catherine's arrival tomorrow."

"Certainly."

Liam is finally free to go into the privacy of his room and begin planning the surprise of a lifetime for the woman he loves. Once inside, he falls into bed and immediately starts thinking of ways to make it special for her. Everything _has_ to be perfect…

He lays there for some time just contemplating, and finally a smile stretches across his lips. He takes out his phone and punches a few numbers…

"Hello?"

"Bertrand, before you say anything is Catherine nearby?"

"No, but I did wonder if you would reach out after I saw Tariq's statement. How in the world-?"

"Did Catherine see it?"

"No. So far I've managed to divert her attention away from the insolence of the press, and I assumed you'd want to give her the news."

"Yes I do. And I have something planned, but I need your help."

"Of course, what did you have in mind?"

Liam explains in great detail his plan. Once he is satisfied that Bertrand understands, they hang up and Liam places his phone on the bedside table. His excitement is undeniable as his thoughts spin in multiple directions making it difficult to wind down… he contemplates having a few drinks but opts for a relaxing bath instead. After soaking in the tub for a while, his eyes start drooping and he begins to yawn. Mission accomplished he thought, as he dries off and then collapses into bed. He doesn't even bother to put on clothes, but right before drifting off to sleep a smile stretches across his face as he buries himself beneath the covers. Tomorrow can't get here fast enough…

 **The next day -**

Bertrand stands outside Catherine's bedroom door and lightly knocks waiting respectfully for her to permit him entrance. Much to his surprise, she is awake and ready for the day as the door swings open.

"Hey Bertrand. Are you ready to teach me about flatware placement?"

"I'm glad to see you're so enthusiastic about learning table etiquette, but there has been a slight change in the schedule."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't panic, but we have been summoned to the palace."

"What?!"

 **At the palace -**

Liam wakes up before his alarm goes off and lays there a few moments stretching and allowing his eyes to adjust to the light shining through the window. He can't help but smile thinking about how the next several hours are going to change his life forever… and that of his beloved, Catherine. He reaches for his phone to check the time and notices a text from Bertrand.

All is arranged as instructed. We will be arriving before noon.

Liam rises from bed to take a quick shower and then get dressed. As he looks at himself in the mirror, he can't help but notice how different he appears compared to yesterday. Today the crease in his brow is less prominent, his eyes are bright and hopeful and he seems to wear a permanent smile… in short, he is happy and that has everything to do with Catherine... She certainly looks good on him.

"Not bad."

 **Beaumont estate-**

"The palace? But I thought-?"

"Maybe they finally came to their senses."

"And maybe it's a trap… just so the press can get another story… at my expense."

"I highly doubt the royal family would allow further rumors to discredit the integrity of the monarchy and the press is not likely to be present… but in any case we have been instructed to arrive at the south gate that goes directly to the parking garage. It's doubtful our presence will be detected by anyone staying at the palace or otherwise."

"It all sounds a little… hinky. Why do you think they want _me_ there?"

"That is not entirely clear, but Maxwell and I will be there alongside you every step of the way… Let's try to see this in a positive light. I imagine their sudden change of heart can only be a good thing."

"Good? For who Bertrand?"

"For you, House Beaumont... for us all my dear. And for heaven's sake, stop frowning. Your appearance must be immaculate and those worry lines will deflect from the confidence we want to project."

"Thanks for giving me something else to worry about…"

 **At the palace-**

Liam has thoroughly prepared the staff so there is no mistake of their role in his plan. He has carefully orchestrated and organized every last detail. When Catherine arrives today, everything has to be perfect… the media room, the menu, lighting and even the outdoor landscape.

Onto the most important part of his plan… a visit from the local jeweler. Liam had requested ten of their most popular ring designs, but he already knew which one he wanted. He'd seen it on one of his excursions to the city, but due to time constraints, security concerns and coupled with the fact that he hadn't really thought that far ahead at the time, there was never an opportunity to purchase it prior to the Coronation. Now he had a second chance to get it right, and he was going to take full advantage of it. When the jeweler opens the case, it only takes a second for Liam's eyes to fix on this magnificent symbol of love… a double halo, square diamond engagement ring, and a matching wedding band. It just felt right as he held it in his hand… it's many facets sparkle in the light just like her eyes did whenever she looked at him… in his heart he knew it was perfect in every way… just like the woman he was going to give it to.

With one last walkthrough, and the ring securely in his breast pocket, he absconds to his study for a moment of solitude. Checking his watch the time shows T-minus thirty eight minutes, give or take a few, before he is face to face with the love of his life. He reaches a hand to his chest, feeling the ring and then smiles.

 **Beaumont estate-**

After a somewhat relaxing breakfast, if you don't count Bertrand's meltdown over the peacock's getting loose and Maxwell chasing them unsuccessfully in the back yard until he finally collapses near the fountain, Catherine goes upstairs to get ready. She hadn't asked _who_ summoned them all to the palace, and Bertrand didn't offer that information, but she figured it was Liam's father and Regina. She also wondered if Liam would be there… and if she'd have to see him with Madeleine?

She couldn't help being nervous about it, but at the same time she was a little excited. Did Liam find out anything about the letter? Maybe that's why she was tossed out one minute and then welcomed back the next… it gave her comfort to think this was the reason and she would continue with that line of thought until she was told differently…

After a long relaxing bath Catherine prepares to get dressed. Not knowing exactly what she's going to wear, she slips on a robe for now and heads to the vanity. She notices the ruby ring Liam gave her as it lays conspicuously before her… with a smile she slips it on, turning it so each facet catches the light. Soon there comes a knock on the door and Maxwell pops in.

"Hey little blossom. Are you ready?"

"Almost. I just need to do a few more things."

"How are you holding up?"

"Alright I guess, but I feel… a little anxious. I just wish I knew what it was about."

"Me too, but we'll find out soon enough. Do you know what you're going to wear yet?"

"No. Any suggestions?"

He walks over to the wardrobe and sifts through her clothes, swiftly pulling out a dress and holds it up for her inspection.

"What about this?"

She looks at the dress and frowns slightly.

"That one makes me sweat Maxwell… and I'm already nervous."

"Ookayyy… that's a definite no…"

He gingerly places it back on the rack and then pulls out another outfit, dangling it in the air. She scrunches up her nose and rolls her shoulders, as if demonstrating confinement.

"No… that one's too binding."

Without a word he places it back on the rack and then smiles when he reaches for a plain black camisole top and a pair of floral crop pants.

"Hey, I haven't seen this before. Is it new?"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. Hana and I did some shopping a few weeks ago. Do you think it's too casual?"

"Not really. As a matter of fact…"

He reaches for a black fitted jacket and holds it against the top and pants.

"… what do you think about this?"

"I think… you've outdone yourself Maxwell!"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far... but I'll take it. Thanks."

"You're welcome… now get out so I can get dressed."

She nudges him playfully and they both laugh as she takes the outfit and he walks toward the door. He turns around with a concerned expression.

"I promise it'll be alright Catherine. We've got this!"

She reaches up and kisses him on the cheek appreciatively.

"Thanks Maxwell."

"Hey, you'd better hurry. You know how Bertrand gets when we keep him waiting and we still have at least an hour drive."

"Yeah, and I don't want to see his piercing glare that long. I'll be down in five."

Maxwell leaves and she proceeds to get dressed. Before exiting the room, she glances in the mirror and smiles at her own reflection. The outfit looks good on her.

"Not bad."

She grabs her purse and heads downstairs where Maxwell and Bertrand are both waiting. Bertrand visually examines her choice of clothing and for once he doesn't seem disgusted. Catherine and Maxwell share curious looks as Bertrand gives his verdict.

"Your attire is... put together nicely."

"Oh… well thank you Bertrand. Maxwell helped me pick it out."

"Yes… it suits you. Now, come along you two."

Bertrand gestures toward the door. Maxwell and Catherine lead as Bertrand follows. They each step into the limo and once settled, the driver pulls out heading toward the palace.

 **At the palace-**

Liam checks his watch again and according to his calculations, Catherine should be arriving any minute now. He can hardly stand the excitement as his heart beats wildly in his chest, and the fact that she has no idea what is waiting for her, just intensifies that feeling. Just then his phone buzzes, a text message from Bastien.

Bastien is waiting at the south wing to greet them and escort them all to the media room upon arrival. Soon he sees the limo and takes out his phone, typing a few words before returning it to his pocket. He walks outside, waiting for the vehicle to come to a complete stop and then he opens the door with a smile. He nods to Bertrand and Maxwell as they exit and then offers a hand as Catherine follows. She reluctantly takes it and steps out, looking around nervously.

"Lady Catherine. Welcome back."

"Oh… thank you Bastien. It's um, good to be back… I think."

Liam knows a text from Bastien right now can only mean one thing.

The package has arrived

Liam smiles and quickly proceeds to the security control area where he can watch from a strategically placed camera that has been set up in the media room. His eyes fixed on the monitor as Bastien leads Maxwell, Bertrand and Catherine inside the room as they each sit on the sofa directly in front of the big screen. Liam is immediately overcome with emotion the moment he sees her… his heart bursting with joy. Bastien turns on the big screen where a recorded copy of Tariq's statement begins to play.

After the recording stops, Liam can see both shock and relief in Catherine's expression and all he wants to do at this very moment is hold her in his arms… especially when he notices her lips quiver slightly as she tries to hold back her emotions. He raises his fingers to his mouth, then on the monitor and carefully wipes the moisture from his eyes.

Catherine is both shocked and relieved that Tariq came forward to defend her honor... She is also thankful, but how does it affect Liam's engagement to Madeleine now that her name has been cleared?

"Hell yeah! Whoohoo!"

"Maxwell, try to contain yourself. We are inside the palace!" Bertrand grumbles.

"Oh… sorry. I can't help it, this is just too awesome! Right Catherine?"

"Yes it is. It's just… how did you guys find him so quickly?"

She turns to Bastien.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions Lady Catherine, but I think someone other than myself wishes to enlighten you with those answers."

"Who might that be?"

By way of an answer, Bastien turns to Maxwell and Bertrand.

"Gentlemen, if you will follow me to the dining room. Lady Catherine is certain to have a visitor any moment now and I think they will want some time alone."

It's quite clear who Bastien is referring to and Catherine can't help but smile. Bertrand willingly stands and pulls a reluctant Maxwell to his feet.

"A visitor? But we promised Catherine we wouldn't-"

"It's Liam you fool. Now come on."

"Oh…"

Bertrand nudges Maxwell as they both follow Bastien to the dining room where lunch is being served, leaving Catherine to wait for her knight in shining armor… at least that's how she thinks of him.

Liam manages to regain his composure a few minutes before he reaches to unplug the monitor for privacy… to remove any possibility for prying eyes to witness the reunion. He makes his way out the door and down the hallway… his breath hitches as soon as he lays eyes on her. She turns at the sound of approaching footsteps, smiling when she sees him.

"Liam!"

He quickens his pace until he catches her in his arms, holding on for dear life.

"Oh Liam! What you did, it was-"

"Shh, shh… _just let me hold you for a moment_."

They stand in silence for what seems like hours… with eyes closed, her head laying comfortably on his chest, listening to the sound of his rapid heartbeat, and her arms wrapped tightly around his torso… with one hand he holds her head firmly against him while the other strokes her back softly… lost in each other's touch, swaying in unison. With her head still on his chest, Catherine breaks the silence.

"I can't believe you found him and he agreed to make a statement."

He pulls back to look into her misty eyes, his own eyes betray him as a single tear rolls down his cheek.

"I couldn't wait to tell you, it just happened so quickly... and I was hoping to surprise you."

She reaches up and sweetly wipes the tear from his cheek.

"Well it's a wonderful surprise. I can't believe you'd go through all this trouble for me."

"I love you Catherine and I would do _anything_ for you."

His gaze falls to her lips and then he slowly moves closer as their lips meet in a tender, passionate kiss. Suddenly she realizes something.

"What about Madeleine?"

He leads her to the sofa and they sit facing each other. Catherine waits anxiously for an answer as he takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

"I broke off the engagement and it's my understanding that she left for Fydelia early this morning."

"What?"

"Yes. Once the statement was released, she knew it was over."

"How do you… feel about that?"

"I feel like a weight has been lifted… a burden of uncertainty."

"You do seem more… relaxed."

"And happy?"

"Maybe…"

He looks at her like he is shocked that she would say such a thing, but he can't hide a smile that threatens to form on his lips.

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm…"

He moves closer until their faces are just inches apart. As her finger traces a line across his bottom lip, he stares at her intently and when she finally looks up at him… his eyes burn with desire. Within seconds his mouth crashes onto hers… he probes with his tongue, dividing and conquering until he reaches hers… dancing to a beat of their own. He leans back and pulls her onto his lap as she straddles him… all without breaking the kiss. His hands roam from her hips, up her sides and finally to her breasts as his touch causes her to let out a gentle moan.

"Mmmm…"

He slows the kiss, bringing his hands to her waist and reluctantly… ends it with a breathless sigh.

"As much as I would love to continue this… _activity_ , we have the whole day ahead of us and I do have a few others planned."

"I was enjoying _this_ activity."

He smiles ruefully and then kisses her sweetly. She smiles back at him.

"So, the whole day? Just the two of us?"

"Yes. And it starts with a lunch out in the courtyard."

"It sounds lovely… okay, lead the way."

They spend the next several hours lost in conversation while devouring the specially prepared meal. Catherine tells him about her dance lessons and how she appreciated Maxwell's humor and patience. They both had a good laugh over the peacock incident that morning as she brought the story to life in great detail. As he listens intently, Liam can't help but be mesmerized at how she saw the world around her and how her presence had given so much color to his black and white one.

Sometime during the meal, the conversation takes on a more serious tone as Liam proceeds to tell her about the scandal, exposing his father's scheme against her… and also of his father's illness. She listens attentively as the details unfold… she is both confused and angry, but soon resolves that the most important thing of all is that she can be with Liam… that's all that matters now.

"So, what other activities did you have planned for today King Liam?"

"I thought we might take a stroll in the gardens. I don't know about you, but I need to walk off some of that meal."

"It was delicious… thank you Liam."

He smiles and stands, reaching out his hand… she takes it as they walk hand in hand out to the gardens. For once Liam is at ease...relaxed and comfortable, he can't take his eyes off her.

"You do know you're staring…"

"I just can't believe you are finally here… it's exactly as I imagined."

"Yeah... almost like a dream."

"Then I never want to wake up..."

As they continue wandering through the gardens, the entrance to the hedge maze comes into view. Liam gets a gleam in his eyes.

"Hey Liam?"

"Hey Catherine."

"Do you remember when...?"

Before she can finish the question he taps her shoulder, running as he laughs.

"You're it!"

"Hey… no fair!"

She smiles and then runs after him, but he is already out of sight. As she rounds the corner to reach the center, Liam is standing in front of the swing with his hands behind his back, smiling confidently.

"How'd you get there so fast?"

"I have my ways."

She saunters up next to him, placing a tender kiss on his lips.

"I do believe I win this time."

"Well, I wouldn't let one small victory go to your head…" 

He chuckles as he places one arm around her waist, and then pulls out a single long-stemmed red rose with the other, holding it out to her.

"For you my lady."

"Oh Liam… it's beautiful!"

She takes it, breathing in its sweet aroma and then reaches her free hand around the back of his neck, pulling him into a deep, lingering kiss… he embraces her, immersed in her touch. At last they part, both of them breathless as Liam rests his forehead against hers… a smile adorns his expression.

"Had I known a single rose would get that kind of response, I would have brought you a dozen."

A playful smile stretches across her face.

"Oh? What if it was just my way of reclaiming victory?"

"If that's the case, I will gladly admit defeat."

They both laugh and Catherine begins looking around the maze.

"This feels familiar…"

"We do have some history here…"

He smiles warmly but then his expression becomes more nostalgic.

"This maze holds a lot of wonderful memories... some more recent than others, but I always held it as a sort of sanctuary to my youth and my friendship with Drake… we spent a lot of time here as children, but since then it became more of a longing for times past."

"Aww… Liam."

"When you arrived the night of the Masquerade, my life took on new meaning. The truth is, I had feelings for you after the evening we spent in New York… I felt alive with hope and possibilities for the first time since my brother's abdication but I never thought I would see you again… thankfully, fate had other plans."

"Liam..."

"When we came out here that night, it was evident that this maze would become much more to me... a monument of my love for you. I knew then that you were my destiny, and no matter how hard I tried to be fair to all the other ladies during the social season, it always came back to you… there was just something in your eyes, your laugh, your smile... I was so drawn to you Catherine and I had never felt that way before. I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

"It was the same for me too."

"Your presence has awakened something inside me, something extraordinary… and now I can't imagine my life without you. A few nights ago we were right here in this exact spot when we declared our love for each other… and made love for the very first time... I've never experienced something so magical. In light of how that night turned out though, I'm glad to have another opportunity to get it right. I never had any expectation of falling in love and I didn't know what it truly was, until I met you. I believe it was fate that brought us together and after everything that has happened, your strength, courage, generosity but most of all your love, has become my anchor. You make me believe things no one else can... and all I want is to dedicate my life to being the best man and king I can be… for you. You are truly the best part of me and I only hope that I can bring _half_ the joy to your life that you've brought to mine."

He takes the rose placing it on the swing, then sinks to one knee... his eyes intent upon hers... in them, something both vulnerable and passionate. He takes the ring from his pocket, holding it in one hand while the other gently grasps one of hers.

"Liam…?"

"You are forever a part of me Lady Catherine Beckham, queen of my heart, and I love you beyond measure. Will you honor me by becoming my wife and my queen?"

"Oh Liam… _yes…_ Yes…YES!"

Liam carefully slips the ring onto her finger… tears well up in her eyes as she becomes overwhelmed with emotion. He rises and gently wipes away the tears from her cheeks, his smile brighter than the sun…

"Catherine…"

In the next moment, she leaps into his arms, her feet swept off the ground as he spins her through the air, both of them carefree and laughing.

"I've never been happier than I am in this moment!"

He captures her lips in his own… the kiss is both tender and exciting and he holds her tight against his body as she wraps her legs around him. For what seems like a blissful eternity, they finally stop for breath. He lets her slip gently down to the ground, while still holding her and rests his forehead against hers.

"Liam… I love you so much."

"I love you too."

A few silent moments pass as they both stare intently into each other's eyes.

"I'm so happy Liam...I feel like I'm finally home..."

"You are home Catherine, where you belong."


	8. Chapter 8

**When Day Turns to Night**

"I'm so happy Liam...I feel like I'm finally home..."

"You are home Catherine, where you belong."

For Liam, today is only one of the most important days in his life and also the happiest, because Catherine agreed to be his wife and queen… the other would be the day he met her. This date marks a milestone in their journey, a promise of the life and love he had only ever dreamed of and the promise of a future full of personal triumphs and historical events they would share… their wedding, her coronation and when the time was right, maybe even the blessing of children. He's more than ready to spend a lifetime experiencing all these things with the woman he loves. At last, fate had smiled upon him and all those years spent in misery over his circumstances are now a faded memory.

And let's not forget the love Catherine carries for this kind and loving man… From the first moment she saw Liam, it was clear he was different… from anyone she'd ever met before. There was a tenderness in his eyes that spoke to her heart in truth and sincerity… a subtle lure in his smile that made her pulse quicken… and if she were being honest, she was in love with him before that night ever ended. No one had ever penetrated so deeply into her heart and soul like he had, and now she gets to spend the rest of her life wrapped in the warmth and security of his love and build that happy life that she had only dreamed about.

They remain in the maze for a while savoring this tender moment together and then finally, begin walking hand in hand toward the palace… sharing kisses and loving glances as they go... only stopping momentarily to watch as the sun sets beyond the landscape.

Before the last ray of light fades, an uneasy feeling suddenly washes over Liam… a strange and somewhat familiar chill up his spine as though they are being watched. He discreetly inspects the surroundings and spots Bastien who is performing his usual check of the palace grounds, along with a few of the other guards. None of them seem alarmed and he's confident that if anything were off Bastien would be the first to know about it. Liam brushes it off for now, but little did he know; his fear hasn't betrayed him this time.

High above the palace in one of the watch towers, a warm body lurks in the darkness… lingering in the shadows of the window to avoid being detected. Taking mental notes of everything from security schedules to the habits of palace staff… in short, becoming familiar to the happenings within palace walls as part of an elaborate scheme. One that the likes of Cordonia has never seen before and so far everything is proceeding as planned. While keeping a visual on the lawn, this _person_ is currently linked in conversation with their accomplice by way of the phone.

"… it was too easy. I thought the King's Guard would be better prepared… No, they didn't suspect a thing… Yes I'm sure… I've already secured my place on the tour… I am well prepared. You should trust me… Well right now they are in some sort of intricate garden and have been for over an hour… Oh, it's a maze? Well it would be a good place to- Oh wait! There they are… Yes, _both_ of them… After tonight, there's no backing out, are you sure you want to do this?"

When Catherine and Liam finally retreat inside there is so much activity that he is thankful he had planned ahead. He leads her upstairs and into the family's private sitting room where chilled wine and a tray of carefully selected delectables await.

Before they sit Liam takes her in his arms, kissing her soundly. With a smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes, he reveals an idea that suddenly came to mind.

"When you mentioned being home earlier, it got me thinking."

"What about?"

"I think we should make that official."

Spontaneous actions were not typical for a respectable, well-disciplined royal such as Liam, who usually spends hours contemplating the simplest of tasks before acting on them, but somehow this just feels right and for all intent and purposes he precludes his usual practice.

He leads her to the sofa and they both sit, facing each other. Catherine's expression is intent but curious as Liam begins to pour two glasses of wine.

"What do you mean?"

"Our schedules are going to be hectic in the next couple of weeks, and in light of our new… circumstances, I thought you might consider moving back into the palace."

"Move back… to the palace?"

Her mind starts racing… coming back would mean she'd be closer to Liam and that definitely sounds ideal, but that alone doesn't mean she should. After all, she was practically dragged out of it a few days ago… and what about his father and the others? It hasn't even been twenty-four hours since she was absolved from any wrongdoing and would her presence cause further backlash? Would Liam have to face repercussions from the press, the people and even his own family? Liam hands her the glass of wine and takes the other for himself.

"Yes and I could have your things delivered in a matter of hours."

"Would it…? I mean, what about the press? We both know how they like to twist things…"

"I've already thought of that and I took the liberty of scheduling a press conference a few days from now so we can announce _our_ engagement, as well as answer any lingering questions. I'm confident the outcome will be well received and to be honest, I don't like the idea that you would have to commute every day."

"That is true, but what about… your father…? I mean, he's not exactly…"

Her words trail off as if floating away in a sea of uncertainty. Liam can see the conflict working in her mind, so he carefully takes both their glasses and places them on the table then takes her hand, gently caressing it in his own as he speaks softly.

"Catherine, the most important thing to me is your happiness… I hope you know that… and I wouldn't ask you to do something that might make you uncomfortable, but you will soon be my wife _and_ my queen… where I am is where you should be also… and as selfish as it may sound, I don't want to spend another moment without you."

He smiles poignantly and then sighs.

"And as for my father… while I can't promise that you won't come face to face with him at some point, he has assured me that he will cause no further trouble for you… or for us. I _can_ promise however, that he will quickly come to realize what I already know."

"What's that?"

"It only took me only seconds to recognize just how extraordinary you are Catherine… even after everything you've faced, it hasn't changed who you are and in my heart I know that not only are you the one for me, but you are also the queen Cordonia needs _and_ deserves."

"Oh Liam… that is so sweet."

She leans in and he meets her the rest of the way for a tender, lingering kiss. When they part, she smiles at him and playfully bites her lip.

"If I say yes, where will I sleep exactly?"

Liam looks into her eyes, getting lost in the way they seem to dance flirtatiously back at him. He can't deny how adorably cute and clever she is but he too has a playfully crafty side as she is about to find out.

"Actually, now that I think about it, the only available accommodations are in the service quarters on the first floor and unfortunately… you'll have to share the facilities with staff."

Her smile wavers as she searches his expression for any hint that this is a joke, but because he is well trained in the art of stoicism, he remains impassive.

"Oh... well maybe it would-"

Upon hearing her speak, he can't contain his amusement any longer and before she can finish the sentence, he bursts into a fit of laughter. She could almost be annoyed if he weren't so darned cute, and it pleases her to hear him laugh. Hearing it is like music to her ears and without hesitation she joins him. After a few minutes, they both catch their breath and Liam gives her a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry love. I couldn't resist."

"It makes me happy to hear you laugh but... you _were_ joking, right?"

"Of course, and I'm glad I didn't offend you."

"You could never offend me Liam."

He brushes his hand along her cheek, smiling lovingly as his eyes sweep her face and within seconds their lips meet in a tender, lingering kiss.

"In answer to your question… I had hoped you would sleep in the bedroom next to mine, but of course if you feel that might be a bit uncomfortable, I could always arrange something else."

"I would never be uncomfortable knowing you're just in the next room."

"And with your permission, I thought maybe once we start the tour, you'd want those accommodations repeated."

"Oh right, the tour… so where are we going exactly?"

"Our first stop is Italy and then onto Paris."  
"You mean France?"

"Yes. It's beautiful this time of year and I can't wait to share it with you."

"I've always wanted to go there."

"Hmm… I seem to recall travelling was a dream of yours."

"It is… I can't believe you remembered that."

"You'd be surprised of the things I remember about the first night we met… I've replayed that night so many times in my mind that there's really not much I don't remember."

"Even what I was wearing?"

"That too… but before we continue that discussion, you haven't given me an answer yet… it would mean the world to me if you stayed Catherine."

"I guess I can get through an awkward meeting with your father. And besides, I would miss you too much."

"Well we can't have that…"

Liam catches her lips in his and she melts into his embrace. After a few moments they part with a contented smile.

"Since it's getting late, I'd better arrange for someone to retrieve your things from the Beaumont estate… before you have a chance to change your mind."

"Oh! I almost forgot about Bertrand and Maxwell… I'd better go tell them I'm staying."

"No need love. They left hours ago."

"They just left without saying goodbye?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I informed Bertrand of my plans for today and their departure was part of it."

"So you just assumed I was going to say yes?"

"I had hoped..."

Liam wastes no time in arranging to have Catherine's things brought back to the palace and into the room he prepared especially for her. As the night deepens they sit talking and laughing over the food and wine, enjoying each moment of heartfelt laughter, stealing kisses and just relaxing in each other's arms… at times, the only sound is that of their own hearts beating as one. Liam can only imagine a lifetime of days like this with her… not to mention the nights they would share.

"Now, with everything settled can you tell me something?"

"Of course. What do you want to know?"

"How is it possible that every time I'm with you, I can't stop smiling?"

"I don't know… maybe you think I'm cute?"

He chuckles.

"You _are_ a sight to behold, but I think it's more than that... much more."

Liam wraps her in the warmth of his arms and smiles into a soft kiss. A few moments later, her hands wander beneath his shirt, feeling his muscled chest and the heat radiating from his bare skin. " _Mmm_ …" He moans from her touch as the kiss slowly becomes more urgent, more passionate. He runs his hands from her back, along her sides and then upward… cupping and massaging each of her breasts… he smiles when he feels nothing but a shirt between his hand and her skin. " _Oh Liam_ …" She lets out a gentle moan as he trails kisses down her neck and to her chest, arching her back in response to his touch. His tongue delves into her cleavage, then seeks out her hardened nipples underneath the shirt... his warm breath on her skin sends chills up her spine.

Liam suddenly gets a chill of his own… the same one he felt when they were leaving the maze earlier tonight… he tries to ignore it but the feeling is so strong that he stops abruptly... at first Catherine is stunned, but upon seeing his expression she becomes concerned.

"Liam? Is something wrong?"

"No, I…"

He wants to honest with her, but how can he explain something even he doesn't know? That his instincts tell him something is amiss? That someone _could_ be lurking in the shadows just watching, and waiting? There's no evidence to prove any of this and he's not about to cause Catherine undue concern. He heaves a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry love, we're just… too exposed in here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but… are you sure that's all it is?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thoroughly enjoying every moment, but… we _should_ be a bit more discreet."

Catherine is smart and knows Liam well enough to know there's more to this than he is willing to admit, but she accepts his answer for now and figures that when he's ready to tell her the real reason, he will.

"Well, it _is_ getting late…"

"Yes… and we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Will you walk me to my room at least?"

"Of course. Would you like me to give you a quick tour before we call it a night?"

"I'd like that very much."

He smiles as he takes her hand and they stroll down the hallway, Liam cautiously scanning every darkened corridor until they make it into her room. Once inside he closes and quietly locks the door behind him as she wanders around in awe of the surroundings. He gives her the 'grand tour' and afterward, she flings herself on the bed laughing happily. Liam sits on the edge and chuckles while she wriggles on top of the covers.

"I take it you're happy with the accommodations?"

"I love it!"

She sits up and pulls him into a long and deep kiss.

"Thank you Liam."

"You don't need to thank me Catherine, I would do anything to see you smile."

She flashes a mischievous grin and slides closer to Liam so their bodies are barely touching, tugging on his shirt and biting her lower lip.

"Anything?"

Liam can't resist her wayward charm and it doesn't take long for his anxiety to give way to desire as he takes her in his arms, holding her firmly against him… their eyes searching the other's as a hunger resurfaces that only a night of passion can quench. They merge in a slow, deep kiss causing waves of pleasure to flow inside them both… he removes her clothing piece by piece as she does the same and soon their clothes are in a pile on the floor. Liam's expression is fixed in adoration, almost as if hypnotized by her beauty as he pulls back slightly taking in the sight of her… his voice dripping with smooth and sultry tones as he begins to speak.

" _You are absolutely breathtaking_ …"

" _So, you like what-_?"

Before she finishes the sentence, his lips crash into hers with bruising force, pulling her body against his with the same intensity… each of their hands roaming urgently over the other as if they can't feel enough. A few moments later the insistence becomes more tender as Liam slows the kiss, not wanting to rush the outcome… they both pull back breathless. Without straying from her gaze, he smiles and gently lays her back on the pillows while he climbs in beside her, his hand moving lightly across her naked form.

" _I can never get enough of you Catherine._ "

" _Good_ … _because_ _I don't want you to…_ "

After all the 'near misses' today, they each confront their craving for intimacy and finally make love until there is nothing left but satisfied smiles between them. Liam and Catherine lay in the comfort of each other's arms until they both catch their breath.

"I love you Liam."

"I love you too."

They talk for a little while longer until Catherine can't stop a yawn.

"I should probably let you get some sleep love."

"Aww… I don't want you to go."

"Believe me, I'd like nothing more than to sleep here with you beside me and wake up with you in my arms in the morning…"

"But…?"

"… but it would be a bold move on my part and since I am the king…"

"I know, I know. It wouldn't be proper…"

Noticing her disappointment, he tilts her head up and places a featherlight kiss on her lips.

"Thank you for understanding and I can't wait for our wedding."

"Me too. It can't get here fast enough."

They both rise from the bed to get cleaned up and reluctantly get dressed. Catherine adjusts his jacket, smoothing down the lapels as he takes her in his arms and kisses her soundly before pulling back with a smile.

"I'll see you first thing in the morning. I promise."

"Okay… good night Liam."

"Good night love."

He turns just before she closes the door.

"This may be a strange request but... I'd sleep much better knowing you are safe and secure in your new room."

"Are you asking me to lock the door?"

"Yes."

"Why? Are you afraid you might sneak back in?"

Liam chuckles.

"Just humor me love, okay?"

"Okay."

He leans down and kisses her one last time before walking out. Once the door closes behind him, he stands outside waiting until he hears the click of the lock, then smiles and walks a few paces into his own room.

The next morning, Catherine wakes to the sound of gentle knock on her door. She opens it to find a smiling Liam on the other side. She stands aside to let him in and closes the door behind her. She wraps her arms around his neck as his rest on her hips.

"Good morning, my queen."

"Good morning yourself, my handsome king."

He leans in and kisses her tenderly on the lips.

"I take it you're not quite ready for breakfast yet."

"No, I just need to shower first… but you could stay until I'm finished."

"I should probably wait outside."

"If you're afraid someone saw you come in, just leave the door open."

He smiles.

"Alright."

She goes to retrieve her clothes.

"You seem awfully happy this morning Liam."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know… maybe the smile on your handsome face?"

Liam chuckles.

"Well you should know. You're the one that put it there."

"I can't take _all_ the credit."

Liam smiles and kisses her again, only this time a little more passionately than he intended, but he just can't help himself. He pulls away and nudges her toward the bathroom, slightly laughing.

"You'd better go or we may never make it in time for breakfast."

"Would that be so bad?"

"With you? Never... but nourishment for the body _is_ essential."

"My point exactly…"

Catherine gives him a coy smile but can see it's not working this time.

"Alright, you win…"

She sighs in defeat and Liam smiles almost apologetically as she makes her way into the bathroom. Once finished, Catherine comes out dressed and ready. Liam leads her toward the dining room but before they get there he tells her something she wasn't expecting so soon.

"My father and Regina will be joining us for breakfast. They both have some business they wish to discuss with our future queen."

"What?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Redemption**

 **Chapter 9** \- This chapter begins with Liam and Catherine meeting with the King Father and Queen mother over breakfast. After it was revealed he was the culprit behind the scandal, Catherine has a few questions. Also, we find out what is causing Liam to feel so uneasy all of a sudden.

"I wasn't expecting to see your father so soon."

"If it makes you uncomfortable Catherine, I can have staff set up a table for the two of us elsewhere."

Since finding out it was his father who tried to ruin her reputation and keep her and Liam apart, there have been a mixed bag of emotions she's had to confront regarding her future father-in-law. She is no stranger to adversity and growing up in a tough New York neighborhood has taught her that among every hardship and bad experience lies a truth in understanding… of not only oneself, but others as well. Most people act out of fear in one way or another and once that emotion is isolated, all that remains is honesty.

"I'm sure you have questions, and just know that I'll be there the entire time."

"In case I need backup?"

Liam smiles sweetly and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Father has accepted his responsibility and I'm sure he expects you to inquire, but if you should feel uncomfortable, just say the word and we will simply walk away."

"I think I can handle it, but it's good to know we have other options."

He kisses her soundly and then they walk side by side down the hall. When the doors to the dining room are opened Constantine and Regina are already seated inside. Regina is the first to speak.

"Lady Catherine. Thank you for joining us this morning."

Constantine adjusts his shirt sleeves before meeting Catherine's gaze.

"Yes, I believe we have business to discuss."

Liam pulls out a chair for Catherine and as soon as she sits, he takes the seat next to her. Servers begin bringing out an assortment of dishes and with obvious tension in the room, Liam decides this would be a good time to make a positive announcement as he turns to Catherine with a smile.

"Catherine, as a show of commitment to our people and the kingdom there is a condition that the future queen hold a house and lands in Cordonia. Once it has been officially verified and recorded, you will be named a Duchess."

"What? A duchess?"

"Yes. We have a few unclaimed duchies and one is being bequeathed to you as part of becoming my queen. Would you like to give it a name before the certified documents are sealed?"

"I'm not sure… Does it not have one?"

"Traditionally, it has been known as Valtoria. However, in accordance with Cordonian law, the name can be changed upon claiming the duchy's lands. The choice is yours."

"Valtoria… It has a nice ring to it. I think I'll keep it."

Constantine smiles in reaction to hearing the duchy's name will remain intact but Regina's reaction is focused more on the responsibility that being a duchess _and_ future queen holds. She is concerned it might be too overwhelming for someone with such limited knowledge of governance. The King Father echo's her concerns with a vague offering of encouragement.

"Ordinarily, one would spend years preparing for such a role, but you have demonstrated surprising resourcefulness and tact, Lady Catherine… Particularly in light of my actions toward you… You may yet carry out your duties with distinction."

Liam and Catherine glance at one another knowingly. The opportunity to ask those lingering questions has just presented itself and Catherine decides to seize it… with Liam's reassuring gaze.

"Speaking of past actions, Your Majesty… I think _we_ have some _personal_ business to discuss…"

Constantine nervously adjusts his collar while he tries to gather his thoughts.

"I assume you are referring to my involvement in the scandal?"

"Yes. I know you and Liam have talked about this already, but I think it's only fair that I hear it directly from you."

"Y-yes, I suppose I do owe you that much at least…"

Regina places a comforting hand on his arm… he gives her an appreciative nod and then begins to explain in great detail his version of the events and what led to his decision in the first place.

It began when Liam was a small child growing up in the shadow of his father, The King. The monarchy had been under attack by unknown enemies who had threatened and challenged the crown on many occasions, as well as all members of the royal family… which eventually led to the untimely death of Liam's mother. As hard as it was to lose someone you love and cherish, it was even harder to remain strong in the wake of such tragedy, but it was expected that the royal family remain undaunted as a show of stability… no matter the circumstances.

"I've already lost so much to our kingdom's enemies, and when I'm gone there will be no one left to protect my son… I had to find a way to secure his future _and_ that of Cordonia…"

As the threats increased over the years so did Constantine's fear for the lives of his sons, and the future of his kingdom… he became more vigilant regarding their safety. That fear was only amplified by the news of his illness which prompted the need for solidity to the kingdom, knowing he would be turning over the reins to his youngest son.

"A kingdom as small as ours is vulnerable on its own, and the threats are becoming more and more difficult to define. As the king, my responsibility was to secure its future and Liam's, once my illness forced me into retirement. I may have overstepped my authority and in turn, only succeeded in making the situation worse."

"That is an understatement father."

During the social season it was obvious how Liam felt about Catherine and given the choice, Constantine knew he would ask her to be his queen. But he took the necessary steps to ensure that Liam would choose Madeleine instead. She was once betrothed to Liam's brother and had spent years preparing to become queen… if she were chosen, it would be a show of strength and stability in the face of uncertainty… at least that's what he thought at the time.

"Father, the part most concerning to me is that you wouldn't have given it a second thought had we not discovered the truth."

"I did what I thought was necessary and I only hope you find a way to understand that it was only meant as a diversion of certain tragedy…"

Liam takes Catherine's hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"The real tragedy is, you manipulated your power in an attempt to remove this incredible woman from my life and bring her honor into question. It pains me to know that my own father could conceive of such an act against someone… anyone… but especially the one I love. And your expectation that I would accept an unwanted arrangement of marriage in anticipation of an upheaval is beyond my comprehension. You had no right to choose that direction of my life."

"I never meant to hurt you Liam… or Lady Catherine, but that is the price of wearing the crown… You have to know it wasn't a personal–"

Liam cuts him off before he finishes, clearly not ready to accept that his father's attempts to control him and the woman he loves, had not affected them personally.

"Not personal?! How can you justify that after bringing shame to our family in such a manner? I realize fear may have lead your actions but that in itself is no excuse for what you did. I have no doubt that Catherine will be a remarkable queen… her strength and generosity have been an inspiration to many… myself included. And if you failed to witness those facts, then you obviously cannot comprehend how much her presence is not only necessary… but also essential for the survival of this kingdom."

Liam gazes lovingly at her for a moment and then brings her hand up to his mouth, kissing it ever so gently.

"I see how important she is to you Liam… _that_ has never been in question, but I just hope my fears are proven wrong."

There is a long moment of silence as Constantine takes a shallow breath and turns to Catherine.

"Lady Catherine, you have proven to be both resilient and intelligent, and I realize that I may have judged you unfairly… It may not be very comforting at this time, but perhaps someday you will find peace in knowing I am truly sorry."

There are no words that will change the past… not even an apology… but if Catherine has learned one thing in life it's that you can't harbor animosity, no matter what the circumstances are. The consequences of allowing such hatred to flourish only deepens the wounds caused by the hurt… in the end though, it's the one's we cherish that suffer the most.

"I understand your reasons, but I won't forget how you almost succeeded. I do appreciate your honesty though."

"You are far more gracious than I would be in your position, Lady Catherine."

"It doesn't mean I accept what you did, but I know you were acting out of concern… however misguided it was."

Breakfast continues with no more conversation about the scandal and fortunately it was pleasant enough. Before exiting the dining room, Constantine reminds Liam that they have to meet with Bastien in the afternoon to welcome the additional guards that were commissioned before the start of the engagement tour… As a time honored tradition for such an undertaking of this magnitude, it is the king's obligation to greet and speak with each newly appointed guard as a gesture of faith in their service to the crown. Another task added to his already hectic schedule.

"If you insist on being present father, I will meet you and Bastien in the security office at three."

Liam and Catherine exit the dining room walking arm in arm and before making it to the grand staircase he stops, taking both her hands in his.

"While I would love to spend the rest of the morning with you my love, I do have a few things that require my attention. Would you mind if I catch up with you a little later… let's say around noon?"

"I don't mind at all. Besides, I'd better enjoy this free time while I still have it, huh?"

"Thank you Catherine. I knew you'd understand."

Liam wraps his arms around her and kisses her firmly before letting go, then heads to his study while Catherine wanders toward the front door. Before making it outside she sees Drake coming up the hallway.

"Hey, Drake!"

"Hey Beckham. Where are you headed?"

"I thought I'd take a walk out in the gardens while Liam is working. Want to join me?"

"Well, I _was_ going to the armory… but it's nothing important… so, yeah."

She smiles as he falls in step beside her, trying not to stare. Drake can't help but feel a warmth when he gazes upon Catherine… the way the sunlight catches a small hint of blue in her hazel eyes and the rosy glow on her cheeks… he feels like he could get lost just being in her presence.

"You don't seem surprised to see me here."

"Well, I did see the statement from Tariq… I think it's pretty obvious."

"Yeah, I guess you're right… so, what did you think about it? I mean, did you think he would actually come forward and admit his guilt?"

"I dunno, maybe. Tariq may be an arrogant bastard, but he still has a conscience."

Catherine sees a bench and gives Drake a questioning look. He willingly sits and she follows.

"Lucky for me, right?"

"Yeah… Hey Beckham, I'm sorry all that happened to you… _and_ to Liam. I still can't believe it was his own father though. That just… I dunno … it seems crazy."

"That's one word for it… but I hope we've seen the last of all the drama for a while. I talked to him this morning while we ate breakfast."

"Yeah? How'd that go exactly?"

"Well it was tense at first, but I think we were able to reach an understanding and at least he was honest about it."

"That's good. I'm sure it wasn't easy to face him after what he did."

"No, but I'm just glad it's over now… You know, I never properly thanked you for being there that night Drake. I really do appreciate it."  
"It was nothing."

"Don't say that… I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there."

"Well, I couldn't let anything bad happen to my best friend's girl now, could I?"

Drake stares off as a twinge of guilt washes over him. What he did wasn't just for Liam… The truth is, he had fallen for this attractively strong and desirable woman sitting just inches from him, and he'd almost give anything to be in his best friends' shoes, but loyalty wouldn't allow him to give in… and as hard as it was not to, he told himself that having her as a friend was better than nothing at all… but why does she have to be so damned adorable?

"Are you going with Liam to meet the new guards this afternoon?"

"Nah. That's more Liam's thing. I'm not into the whole 'traditional' side of things."

"So you prefer the modern approach, huh?"

"What I _prefer_ is no frills, no fuss. I'm a simple kind of guy."

"No one would argue with that Drake."

"Ha. Ha. Beckham."

"Well, I just thought you might want to make sure they meet criteria. I mean, they _are_ going to be guarding our king after all."

"Good point, but I figure Bastien's already got that covered. No point in me stepping in where I clearly don't belong."

"You're just as good as any of those other guys. Maybe even better."

"Now I know you've gone mad Beckham… let's be honest though, the only reason I'm allowed to even be here is because I'm friends with the king."

"Well, you're wrong… but you go ahead and think that way if you want."

"I didn't know I needed your permission to think."

"Haven't you heard? I'm going be queen soon, so I might decree that everyone be fitted for one of those mind-control devices… including you."

"Hell, I don't even wear a watch on my arm… good luck getting me to put something like that on my head."

After a few more minutes of playful banter, Drake reluctantly departs for the armory and Catherine heads back to the palace. Once inside she walks a few paces toward the stairs, stopping only when she hears her name mentioned by a voice coming from somewhere down the hall. Thinking it sounds like her fiancé, she walks in that direction and upon reaching the slightly cracked door, it becomes clear that the voice is not Liam's.

"… let's just say that when this tour starts, the king and queen-to-be are in for a surpr-" He stops suddenly as if spooked by something and his already muted voice becomes like a whisper. "… hold on, I think I hear someone outside the door…"

Upon hearing these words, Catherine darts into a nearby alcove just as the door swings open… not sure why someone would be talking so mysteriously about the upcoming engagement tour, she stands in the shadows barely taking a breath hoping he hadn't seen her. As the figure turns and closes the door she exhales slowly, thankful he hadn't, but she just can't make herself walk away. After what he said she now needs to see the face behind the voice. She waits patiently.

Soon, the door opens again as the man is just finishing his conversation, still speaking in a muted tone.

"… Who knows? It could have been a ghost. I'm sure what we have planned would make any one of these old kings wake from the dead…" The man lets out an eerie laugh. "…but I'd better get going. We're supposed to meet with the _king_ this afternoon and we certainly don't want to get caught before the fun begins… Alright, I'll call you as soon as I know more… Love you too."

The man hangs up as he cautiously exits the room, heading in the other direction. Catherine waits a few seconds and then carefully looks out only to catch a glimpse of him as he turns a corner. She almost gasps when she realizes he is one of the new guards!

She waits a safe amount of time, allowing the man to be completely gone and then quickly heads back in the other direction and upstairs to find Liam… she has to tell him what she heard _before_ he goes into that meeting this afternoon. Upon reaching the top step, she sees Bastien leaving one of the offices and he immediately turns when he hears her feet hit the floor. He can't help but notice her worried expression as he approaches.

"Lady Catherine, what seems to be the trouble?" Out of breath from running, she spits out a few inaudible words and after a few seconds she manages to tell him about the man dressed as a guard and what she heard him say.

"The king definitely needs to hear about this. Follow me."

Bastien hastily leads her to Liam's office where she repeats everything she'd overheard. Liam is obviously concerned that someone with malicious intent could have infiltrated the King's Guard so easily, but what concerns him the most is what they might be planning. He holds an even tone in his voice to avoid upsetting Catherine, taking her hands in his.

"Catherine, I promise we will get to the bottom of this before the tour starts. You have nothing to worry about love." He turns to Bastien. "Bastien, I know you were thorough in the selection process, but obviously something was missed. I want the details of all personal and professional history on these three men performed immediately and a report on my desk within the hour. Also, if the waiver of disclosures have been signed, I want each of their phones examined for an active call within the last ten minutes."

"The waivers were signed this morning sir."

"Good. Then I will await your report on both."

"Understood Your Majesty."

Bastien bows and leaves the room. Liam's focus then turns to Catherine, whose expression holds a hint of unease. While still holding her hands, he smiles ruefully at her.

"Bastien will take care of it love… I promise you that."

"I know…"

Liam pulls her into a tight embrace, kissing into her hair as she lays her head on his chest. When he feels her relax in his arms, he pulls back slightly.

"Why don't you stay here until I'm finished? The only thing I have left to do is prepare a speech and then we can go have lunch together. How does that sound?"

"Okay. I'd like that."

He leans down and gently kisses her lips, pulling away with a smile. While Liam goes back to his desk, Catherine roams around the room looking at the old books lining the shelves on the wall. As much as he tries to focus on the task at hand, Liam can't help but be distracted by Catherine's presence. With her back turned, he watches in adoration as her fingers graze along the spine of each book, obviously reading their titles. Finally, she spots one that interests her and takes if from the shelf.

"Hey, is this a book about Cordonian law?" Liam quickly looks down at the papers on his desk as if he wasn't staring at her the whole time, then looks up nonchalantly.

"Yes. I believe that one is the latest edition."

"Would you mind if I read a few pages?"

"Of course not. Come to think of it, maybe you can find the section that details how the king can legally have his queen all to himself."

"Hmm, I could be wrong, but I think it's called a… 'wedding'?"

They both laugh as she walks over to the sofa by the window and sits. Liam can't help but smile as she opens it carefully and starts reading with a curious expression on her face as though absorbing every word her eyes can see.

Once Liam is _finally_ able to focus on writing, rather than watching Catherine, he finishes his speech. Placing the pen on his desk, he stands from the chair and stretches. Upon gazing toward Catherine, he smiles seeing she is completely engrossed in reading the heavy book… so much so, that she doesn't even notice when he sits next to her on the sofa.

He places an arm around her shoulders and leans in, gently kissing her neck up to her ear. That definitely caught her attention, but she waits it out to see how far he will go to get her to notice him.

He continues with featherlight kisses along her neck and the tender spot beneath her ear, then slowly pulls the fabric down kissing her shoulder and back up her neck. With her eyes now closed, the warmth of his breath on her skin sends a heat through her body. His other hand follows the hem of her garment, along the buttons until he reaches the top and begins slowly unbuttoning the shirt… by now, she is fully engaged…

" _Oh Liam_ …"

He smiles and then kisses from her neck, along her jawbone until his lips find hers. He takes the book from her hands and places it on the couch beside her… she wraps her arms around him as he tightens the embrace.

"I could get… used to this… work a little… kiss you a little more…" Liam says between kisses.

"I'd say it's… the perfect… way to spend… the morning."

As they both get lost in a passionate kiss, a knock on the door startles them apart. Catherine adjusts her clothes as Liam sighs in frustration over the interruption.

"Come in."

Bastien walks in with a folder in his hand.

"Your Majesty, I have the information you requested. I think we may have our answers…"


	10. Chapter 10

**The Royal Family Tree**

Chapter 10 of this series reveals a royal family secret. Will the unscrupulous decisions of his ancestors come back to haunt Liam? Who is the mystery man and does his existence parallel with that clandestine story?

Bastien hands Liam the folder and he anxiously takes it, ready to uncover information about this mystery man. As he opens and starts scanning through the documents, Bastien narrates.

"After using a different source for verification, the first two men checked out the same as the first inquiry we did. However, it's the third one that had a few inconsistencies."

"How so?"

"His portfolio states that he owns a home in Port Sieve in the southern region, which checked out with our second investigation. But since he filled out the application to join the guard and I ran the first check a few months ago, this next bit of information wouldn't have been discovered. It appears that up until a week ago, the home belonged to an elderly gentleman with the same last name. The document clearly bears both signatures, but if I'm not mistaken, he said his father was deceased and had been for several years."

"Hmm… that is interesting. I assume it's all here in your report?"

"Yes. It's the first set of documents. I also took the liberty of obtaining individual phone records in lieu of checking the actual phones. I thought it would be best not to alert him of any further scrutiny."

"Good thinking Bastien. Thank you."

Liam scans through the folder and takes out the section that Bastien flagged, laying the folder on his desk and begins inspecting the first document. It is the phone log of all calls placed from a cell phone and the last entry was a call that ended approximately six minutes before Catherine informed him of the suspected plot. As Liam scans back to the top he sees the name of the man it belongs to, his expression changes from probing to concerned, revealing this may be a possible lead on its own.

"Alexander Walsh…?" Liam stares at the name contemplatively, stirring Catherine's curiosity. "Is he someone you know?" As if in a trance, he responds. "No, I… it's just, it can't be. Can it?"

"What is it Liam?"

"My father's half-brother was a Walsh… I wonder…"

Liam pauses for a moment, meditating a theory then suddenly gets an idea and turns to Bastien.

"Bastien, the court historian keeps a public record of all names regarding descendants of the royal family, and a list of their heirs which are outlined chronologically in a series of manuscripts kept somewhere in the palace library."

"I vaguely remember your father mentioning a half-brother. Are you thinking it's somehow linked to him?"

"There's only one way to be certain, but I'll need those records for verification."

"I'll send one of my men to retrieve it…" He hesitates for a moment. "No, on second thought, maybe I should take care of this myself."

"Thank you Bastien. I would prefer to keep this between us for now."

"Of course. I will return shortly, Your Majesty."

Liam nods and Bastien bows as he exits to retrieve the king's request. Catherine looks on curiously as Liam's expression wavers, indicative of deep thought.

"Liam? What do you think this means exactly?"

"I think…" He hesitates for a moment looking through the other documents and given the situation, he's convinced most of it was forged to keep from raising any questions. Although, why would he go to so much trouble to conceal certain information, but not his identity?

"I don't really want to read too much into this until I can be certain, but if my suspicions are correct there may be a familial connection between this Alexander Walsh and the royal family."

"Are you saying he may be related somehow?"

"Precisely."

"But how?"

"Oh it's quite the story, and if my memory serves me correctly it was a subject of contention for my father and we weren't allowed to speak about it…"

As children Liam and his brother had stumbled upon a diary written by their late grandmother, Josephine. After reading a few pages, curiosity got the best of them. Naturally the boys questioned their father, but Constantine was less than willing to divulge any information and forcefully took the diary, citing that they were too young for any interest of this nature and forbade them from ever speaking of it again.

That only made the two more determined than ever to know the truth, Leo more so than Liam. It was assumed that since the diary had belonged to and was written by his own mother, for sentimental reasons Constantine wouldn't destroy it but rather put it away somewhere safe. That assumption was proven correct when Leo decided to thrown caution to the wind and look for it despite his father's threats. Given his rebellious nature and a need for excitement, he soon located the diary once again, showing it to Liam. Together, they learned a terrible secret about the royal family…"

Liam goes on to explain how his paternal grandfather, Thaddeus, had an illegitimate son from an affair with a lesser noble woman at some point in his marriage to Josephine. During those years it wasn't uncommon for the king to have a mistress… it was expected and accepted, so no one so much as raised an eyebrow when the child was born. Although he did provide monetary support, Thaddeus refused to acknowledge this child as an heir… leaving his un-wed mother in the position for much ridicule and the weight of having to raising him alone. It didn't seem fair that only she should be scorned for the affair, but unfortunately that was just a sign of the times and the king's reputation would remain untarnished.

Her last few years on this earth would be spent as a recluse in her own home because of the decision to bear a child out of wedlock. However, the queen saw it as a brave and unselfish act and despite the affair with her husband, she befriended this woman and her son. After the woman passed away, that left four year old Nathaniel without anyone to care for him and this pained Josephine deeply.

Thaddeus only agreed to bring him into the palace because Josephine insisted. And even though he was the product of an affair, none of that mattered to this selfless queen. To her he was an innocent child who, in spite of his circumstances, deserved to be loved by both a mother and a father. And in some small way she hoped Thaddeus would take on a more permanent role in the boy's life if he were there, but that would prove to be a moot point.

At the time, they had no children and Josephine was more than willing to bring Nathaniel home and raise him as her own. As the queen, one of her duties was tending to the children, and even after her own son was born several years later, she never stopped loving and caring for Nathaniel. He had been bitter even before the arrival of his half-brother, which was mostly aimed at his father, but that resentment only grew as Thaddeus continued to ignore him. Josephine never understood why he couldn't embrace his eldest son and when questioned, she quickly learned it was not a subject he was willing to discuss.

Due to the lack of validation to his birthright, Thaddeus would name Constantine as the rightful heir to the throne, the Crown Prince of Cordonia. A title that, as is the tradition, should have gone to the first born. This was the main source of contention for young Nathaniel and because of his father's outright refusal to legitimize him, he was forced to keep his mother's surname, which was Walsh. Although he had a great deal of respect for Josephine, he couldn't bring himself to accept her motherly affections. It wasn't until much later that he would allow himself to appreciate and return the unconditional love she had bestowed upon him. Even if she wasn't blood kin, she was the only person in his life that didn't act indifferent toward him.

Nathaniel and his half-brother were quite close growing up, but when Thaddeus began introducing Constantine at court, things began to change dramatically for the family. There were arguments and physical altercations between the two brothers until it became so bad that one day, Josephine finally had a nervous breakdown. It was so bad in fact, that it landed her in the hospital for several weeks. When she finally came home, things had improved somewhat between the three men, but by then the bonds had been broken long before that and there was no possibility of repair.

By the time Thaddeus passed away, Constantine had already ascended the throne and taken a wife to be his queen. That's when things became the most unbearable for Nathaniel, but he bided his time until he could break free from the prison of his own life and the people who caused it. The jealousy was tremendous on his part, and the only reason he delayed leaving was because of his step-mother. She had been battling her own health issues for quite some time and due to Constantine's duties to the crown, Nathaniel felt it was his responsibility to see that her needs were met and a part of him just wanted to repay her unwavering kindness.

"It was told that after my grandmother's funeral, Nathaniel departed the palace never to be seen or heard from again."

"Wow. That _is_ quite the story."

"I've never completely understood why he chose my father as his successor instead of Nathaniel, but one thing is clear. My grandfather would take that answer to his grave."

"So do you think Alexander might be Nathaniel's son?"

"It's a very likely possibility."

A few minutes later, Bastien knocks and enters with the manuscript in hand.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Your Majesty. But during the renovations to the library last year they must have relocated some of the sections. It took a little extra time to locate."

"You found it and that's what matters. Thank you Bastien."

Liam takes the massive leather bound book from Bastien and lays it open on top of his desk. As he searches for the period in question, Catherine stands next to him and her eyes scan each page as Liam turns them. Once he finds the right section, Liam traces his finger down the list until he reaches the entry, tapping his finger on the name.

"Just as I suspected."

"Is it…?"

"Yes. Nathaniel Edward Walsh and Mary Elizabeth Brighton-Walsh who begat… Alexander Benjamin Walsh!"

After Liam fills Bastien in on everything he had told Catherine, they devise a plan to confront Alexander with what they know and hopefully learn what his plans are. Once all the details are thoroughly assessed and pending an impromptu meeting with Alexander, Liam and Catherine head to the dining room for lunch while Bastien goes about the business of setting things in motion. As they walk in and take a seat, Catherine gets a whimsical expression and turns to Liam.

"You know, I've been wondering about something."

"What's that love?"

"This may sound a little weird, but does Bastien ever eat or sleep?"

Liam chuckles.

"Of course he does, but what made you think of that?"

"I don't know… I mean, he's _always_ there, both day and night. When does he take care of the basics?"

"Like eating and sleeping?"

"Yeah… It's like he's a machine, or something similar to one. I've never seen him take one bite of food and he never looks disheveled. If I had to react spur-of-the-moment like he does, you'd definitely know that I'd been asleep if a problem arose in the middle of the night."

"Oh? And how would _you_ arrive to an impromptu meeting with the king in the middle of the night?"

Liam raises an eyebrow, thoroughly engaged in hearing her answer.

"I guarantee that my hair would be a mess, and I'd be wearing two different shoes… and maybe still buttoning my shirt, which would probably be buttoned unevenly, but not Bastien. He always looks like he's walked straight out of a magazine."

"I find it hard to believe that you could ever 'show up' looking anything less than beautiful my love."

Catherine smiles.

"While that is very sweet of you to say my king, you may be in for a surprise."

"I look forward to many surprises with you, my queen."

He leans over and kisses her tenderly on the cheek and then smiles playfully.

"Although, I'm sure Bastien would find it quite amusing that you think he's a robot."

"Liam…"

This time, Liam laughs heartily after seeing Catherine's expression and she can't help but laugh too when she realizes the whole conversation sounds a bit silly.

"I guess it was a ridiculous question."

"No, but if it makes you feel any better, Bastien is usually served meals in the security office and as for his sleep habits I'm afraid you'll have to ask him, but I assure you he has arrived a few times still adjusting his clothes."

"Well, it's good to know he's human at least."

After they finish lunch, it's time to go and prepare to meet with Alexander. They had all agreed it would be best to run this interrogation within the walls of the security office. Not only would there be guards available if anything went awry, but to also decrease the chances that Alexander would suspect something was amiss and try to flee. The only thing Catherine was asked to do was nod once Alexander started to speak, indicating his was indeed the voice she had heard and then excuse herself to allow the men to handle the interrogation.

"Are you ready love?"

"As I'll ever be."

For safety reasons, Liam enters first followed by Catherine. Bastien is sitting at his desk and Alexander is in a chair in front of it. As soon as he sees Liam, he immediately stands at attention and bows low in the manner that all guards are required to in the presence of the king. Bastien does the same.

"Your Majesty."

"Good afternoon Bastien. I hope we're not interrupting."

"Of course not. It's always a pleasure." He nods to Catherine. "And Lady Catherine."

Catherine smiles and greets them cordially as Bastien turns back to Liam.

"Is there something I can do for you, Your Majesty?"

"Yes. I was hoping to see an itinerary for the upcoming engagement tour. Catherine and I were hoping to find some time to visit a few sites."

"It's not complete, but I could have it delivered to your office this evening."

"That would be appreciated. Thank you Bastien."

Liam turns to exit and then looks toward Alexander.

"I don't believe we've met. You must be a recent addition to the King's Guard."

"You would be correct."

Bastien clears his throat and looks at Alexander questioningly and then realizes what his boss is trying to convey. He promptly repeats what he just said, but with respect this time.

"Oh right! You would be correct, _Your Majesty_."

Bastien nods his approval and then proceeds to make the introduction.

"Your Majesty, I know we are meeting with all three later this afternoon, but this is Alexander Walsh and he will be assigned to monitor guests coming and going during the events of the engagement tour."

"Mr. Walsh. Good to have you aboard. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. It's good to be here but please, call me Alex."

While Liam and Alex continue the introductions and pleasantries, Bastien looks nonchalantly at Catherine who nods indicating that is the voice she'd heard. He waits for Liam and Alex to finish and then gestures to a roundtable near the window.

"Your Majesty, if you have further questions for Alex, maybe we could all sit. It would be much more comfortable than standing in front of my desk."

"I have a few minutes. Alex? Would that be alright with you."

He can't very well say no to the king, _his_ bosses boss. He reluctantly agrees as they all meander toward the table where Bastien purposely motions for Alex to sit in the chair farthest from the door. Both he and Liam take the chairs next to him as a way of 'blocking' him in, but of course Liam would never sit before holding out his beloved's chair first. Catherine cites that she has a prior obligation and excuses herself.

Once all three men are seated, Alex seems a bit nervous at first. He knows this is not the traditional meet and greet but he decides to see where it leads. With the casual atmosphere it doesn't take long for him to relax and engage in the open conversation taking place between Liam and Bastien over some trivial matters. That was the exact reason Bastien had suggested it in the first place. A round table is circumstantial to its purpose, but very effective in creating the illusion that no one is superior to another and allows a more neutral setting that helps build trust.

"Tell me Alex, what encouraged you to pursue a position in the King's Guard?"

He goes through this whole spiel about how it was his father's dying wish that he do something meaningful with his life, and because he was so fascinated with the royal family, Alex decided to carry out this task as a tribute to his father. He would learn everything there was to know about the skills needed in the hopes of one day becoming a member of the King's Guard. They both knew it was a blatant lie but of course reacted otherwise. Liam proceeds with another question.

"What do you hope to gain from serving the crown?"

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?"

"It has already been established that this was your father's dying wish, but taking that out of the equation, what path would you have chosen for yourself?"

He explains that while it was true that in the beginning his interest was solely due to his father's urging, but it quickly became a goal of his own. Mostly because he was able to master many of the required skills which gave him a sense of self-worth and purpose. Liam and Bastien glance at each other almost as if this statement may hold some sort of truth. Appearing satisfied with his answer, Liam then asks if Alex has any questions or concerns, he would like to discuss.

"I do have a few, Your Majesty. Are you sure it's alright?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"I'm honored that you would take the time to meet with me individually, but isn't that a little, unorthodox?"

"Perhaps, but my vision is to create a channel of open communication between staff and myself in the hopes that we can build trust and loyalty to one another. Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"I'm not sure. Should it?"

Bastien can see Alex becoming anxious, and he chimes in to add clarity to the subject.

"Alex, the king hopes to break down a few barrier's we have faced in the past as security to our leaders. I've seen many changes over the years and while not all of them have been… pleasant, this is one that will most definitely make my job easier. And as a member of the guard under my direction, you are expected to adhere to the policies set forth by the reigning monarch."

"Of course. I suppose that by having somewhat of a personal connection to the ones we are protecting, it does make it less difficult to justify having to risk our own lives."

"While I hope you never have the need to risk your life for the sake of the crown, I do appreciate your honesty Alex. That is exactly what I intended to accomplish."

"Oh, well… Thank you, Your Majesty."

Liam casually changes the direction of conversation to the history of the royal family, a topic which opens the door to many facets surrounding the processes within palace walls… facts that the public have never been privy to. The hope is to gain his trust while stimulating Alex's curiosity, and assuming he would take the bait, they could finally get to the reason for this 'meeting' in the first place. The assumption was proven correct.

"I'm curious. What was going through your mind when you found out that you would be ascending the throne instead of your older brother? I mean, isn't it a custom that the eldest be given that responsibility? I just wonder if you knew already or were you blindsided like… I mean, what prompted your father to make that change to tradition?"

Annoyed by Alex's seemingly lack of respect, Bastien politely cautions him.

"Alex, I realize this is an informal gathering, but need I remind you to whom you are addressing?"

"I'm terribly sorry if it was interpreted as disrespect. I assure you it wasn't meant to be. I just thought that since we were talking openly, I would ask the question I have been wanting an answer to for most of my life."

Bastien's expression becomes perplexed.

"Wait. You've wanted to ask this question for most of your life? But King Liam only ascended the throne days ago. How did… Alex, is there something I'm missing here?"

Alex shifts uneasily in his seat and adjusts his collar nervously and doesn't make eye contact with either of them. Internally, he is cursing himself for allowing this information to escape his mouth so freely, knowing there is no way to explain his way out of it now. Liam notices the conflict working in Alex's mind and doesn't wait for him to respond to Bastien's statement, instead he decides it's time for the _real_ question to be asked.

"Alex, you mentioned earlier that it was because of your father's dying wish that you wanted to become a member of the King's Guard."

"Y-yes. That is correct."

"When did your father pass away?"

"It was several years ago, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Liam looks to Bastien who stand and walks to his desk. Liam turns back to Alex.

"Tell me Alex, how is that possible?"

"Wh–what do you mean?"

In response to that question, Bastien hands Alex a piece of paper with information he had uncovered earlier that day. Alex looks confused at first, but his expression becomes both shocked and angry when he scans over it. It is a transfer of ownership regarding his father's property that was signed by both Alex and his father just a week ago. Alex looks up from the paper and glares between Liam and Bastien, trying to figure out how the hell they got their hands on this document because it was a sealed transaction and was not to be made public. Bastien proceeds to explain the situation.

"We know everything Alex and it would be in your best interest to cooperate by explaining what this is all about."

"If you know everything, then what more could I add?!"

"You could start by telling us the truth about why you're here… and maybe to give you an opportunity to defend yourself before I have you locked up for falsifying information in order to gain access to the royal family… which if you didn't know, is considered treason."

A look of fear on Alex's expression slowly turns to anger as the paper he is holding crumples in his hands. Before Alex can respond, Liam interjects.

"Alex, I would like to understand that maybe this was somehow your way of vindicating Nathaniel of the fact that his birthright was ignored, but we both know this is not our battle to contest. That war started long before you and I were even born."

Alex looks at Liam, his sincerity is overwhelming, and the anger he felt before slowly subsides as the redeeming nature of those words hits him like a ton of bricks. The truth is, he _had_ let his own father's anger control his life and for what? He would never be able to gain back what his father had lost, and Liam is right… it's not his battle to fight in the first place.

After hours of conversation about the past and working through their own differences, it is agreed by both Liam and Bastien that there will be no formal charges brought against Alex. Aside from the fact that he falsified information on his application, he hadn't really done anything wrong and his willingness to set things right, was a bonus in his favor.

It is decided however, that he would immediately withdraw as an official member of the King's Guard. Alex reluctantly agrees but requests to stay on as Bastien's protégé. He wouldn't be allowed to act in any official palace business but could assist in certain situations at the king's discretion. Bastien agrees but warns, that until he is convinced that his intentions are honorable, Alex will remain on radar.

"I expect no less sir. Thank you for giving me a chance and I promise I won't let you down."

"See that you don't, young man."

Relief fills the room as they each sigh in their own satisfied way during a moment of silence and Alex turns to Liam.

"It appears that I may have misjudged you… I can only offer my sincerest apologies for causing this trouble, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Liam… We _are_ family after all."


	11. Chapter 11

**Calm Before the Storm**

After the incident with Alex, things have finally gotten back to a manageable level within the palace. Bastien did what he said he would, and allowed him to stay on as his protégé, but it was decided that Alex would not be present on the engagement tour. Even though the king had somewhat accepted Alex's explanation, Bastien wasn't ready to concede that his intentions were praiseworthy just yet.

Next on the agenda is the press conference which will be taking place this afternoon. Liam had scheduled it a few days ago to address any concerns surrounding Tariq's statement and that of his dissolved engagement to Countess Madeleine. The people deserve an explanation and as the king, it is his responsibility to see that any doubts or fears are quelled. It is obvious from reports that the instability of the crown is foremost on the list of concerns, but it certainly hasn't hindered speculation that Catherine's vindication was somehow a deciding factor.

Liam rose early this morning to prepare a speech and is more than ready to tell the world of his betrothal to Catherine… the woman he loves. As he contemplates how to deliver this announcement, he lets his mind wander back to a few months ago when this began. For all intent and purposes, he never really followed or put too much into what the media reported, but during the social season he couldn't help but notice that Catherine was the favorite among the other suitors. The fact that she was a commoner only gave cause for additional scrutiny, but that only made her more determined to prove her worth and it certainly didn't go unnoticed. That's just one of the things Liam loves about her.

In almost every headline or article, there were positive references to Lady Catherine in one form or another. Whether it be her chosen attire or a simple photo depicting her ease while engaged in conversation, her presence was always the topic of interest. And let's not forget the few times a photo was taken that portrayed the rising affection between the then prince and this commoner from New York. Their chemistry was undeniable and that just endeared her more to the people and the press.

Liam smiles remembering their moments together during the social season… even then he knew she was the epitome of hope and faith, not only for him but for all Cordonians. They absolutely adored this unpretentious and seemingly fearless woman… _almost_ as much as he did. And because she was a nonconformist to the expected behavior of nobility, she was both relatable and approachable. In many ways, the affection that Cordonia had shown to Lady Catherine was parallel to that which was bestowed upon England's beloved Lady Diana… and it was often referenced as such.

He frowns in anguish for a moment at the thought that her flawless image had been tarnished, and not even in a million years could he fathom that it would be by the hands of his own father. And though he can't change the past, he is going to ensure that their future together will never consist of regrets.

After the press conference today, Liam has planned a private gathering in honor of his beloved and preparations for it started the day after she was vindicated. A welcome back to court celebration, if you will, and the opportunity for the nobles to see what he has known all along… Catherine is quite skilled at rising above adversity with a strength that the likes of Cordonia has never seen before. He doesn't require their approval of course, he simply wants to be a witness as she spreads her contagious optimism and squashes the gloomy outlook of those naysayer's.

While Liam was tending to his speech, Catherine has spent the morning honing her etiquette skills and a few tips on dealing with the press. The assist came from a most unlikely tutor, the Queen Mother. Regina had taken Catherine under her wing almost immediately after learning of her betrothal to Liam. As the former queen, Regina knows all too well the struggles Catherine will face once the marriage takes place. And even though she herself was born an aristocrat and conditioned to the ways of court, it was still difficult to adjust in the beginning. She can only imagine how overwhelming it will be to someone with so little knowledge and even less experience of the intricate workings inside the palace.

After spending several hours in deep discussion and role playing certain situations, Regina is pleasantly surprised by Catherine's abilities. She is a natural when it comes to problem solving and makes appropriate decisions with confidence. Regina is certain that she will diligently carry out each task that would take years to fully understand for most individuals, but Catherine has somehow grasped in only a few hours.

"Thank you for doing this Regina. It means a lot that you would take the time and share your knowledge with me."

"I know how overwhelming it can be at times and if you ever need my advice or just someone to listen, my door is always open."

"Don't be surprised if I don't take you up on that." Regina smiles respectfully.

"I have to admit Lady Catherine, I was a bit skeptical when you first arrived to vie for Liam's hand, but after watching you succeed during the social season, I came to the conclusion that you may be exactly what this country needs after all."

"Oh… well, I hope I can live up to that."

"I have no doubt that you will, and I can only imagine what you and Liam will accomplish together in the years to come."

"That is very kind of you to say. Thank you."

"I'm not one who gives praise without merit… I'd say it is well deserved."

"I'm sure there's a lot more to learn, but thanks to you I feel ready."

"I have no doubt that you will succeed at whatever you put your mind to dear."

Once the two women part ways, Catherine heads to Liam's office where he's been all morning. As she approaches the office door, a guard greets her with a friendly nod.

"May I go in?"

Without saying a word, he smiles and then knocks lightly on the door. Liam voices his permission to enter.

"Yes? Come in."

As soon as Liam sees Catherine he smiles. "Hey you." She says as he pushes the chair back, inviting her over. When she gets there, he pulls her carefully onto his lap. With his arms securely around her waist, he then places a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Good morning, my love."

"It is now." She hums as he brushes a strand of hair away from her face, his gaze never straying from hers.

"You look beautiful, as always."

"You're quite a site too." Liam smiles.

"What reason has my lovely fiancé graced me with her presence this morning?"

"I came to rescue you. You've been in this office too long… and I missed you."

"I missed you too, but I have been working a bit."

"Well, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"There is nothing more important than you Catherine. I was working on the speech for this afternoon's press conference and I finished a while ago."

"Oh. Can I read it?"

"Of course. But there's something I need to do first…"

He leans in for a kiss and she smiles into it as he pulls her close against his chest. As the kiss deepens, they are suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Liam reluctantly pulls away and gives her a rueful smile.

"I'm sorry love." Catherine sighs and then moves to stand. "It's okay... duty calls." She smiles, smoothing down her clothes and then walks around the other side of the desk as Liam pulls himself back up to it.

"Come in."

Drake walks in pointedly and his expression changes when he sees Catherine. "Oh, hey you two. Sorry for barging in but we have a, uh situation." Liam gives Drake a look of concern. "What kind of situation?" "There's a horde of reporters out front holding a bunch of equipment and looking kinda lost." "Now?" "Yeah, and another van pulled in right before I came in, so… where do you want em' to set up?" Liam looks at his watch and responds as if thinking out loud. "The conference isn't for several more hours… why would they arrive so early?" Drake shrugs. "You're asking me?" Liam smiles amused by Drake's question. "No, it was meant hypothetically…" "Oh. Good."

Catherine chimes in. "It must be important if they arrived early, but we can't just let them wander aimlessly out on the lawn."

"Yes. We certainly don't need any bad publicity at this stage…" Liam hesitates, obviously weighing the options and a few seconds later his expression moves to a resolving smile.

"You know, if executed properly this _could_ be an opportunity that we can use to our advantage."

"Meaning?" Catherine asks as Drake narrows his eyes before blurting out his concerns. "What? You want to just roll out the red carpet after what those bastards did to Beckham?" Drake gives Catherine a reverent look and it doesn't escape notice. She can see a hint of remorse in Liam's expression as he looks between the two of them for a moment and then settles on her. She counters Drake's question to help ease the guilt that is clearly written across Liam's face.

"I appreciate that Drake, but we all know they were just doing their job."

"Well, they should have got their facts straight before-"

"But why would they need to? It wasn't like they didn't have pictures."

"Yeah, I guess I see your point."

"And besides, any idea Liam has that can get us back in their good graces is definitely worth hearing about." Liam gives her an appreciative smile as Drake answers in agreement. "When you put it like that… I guess it does make sense." She turns to Liam. "So what do we need to do Liam?"

"Considering its lunchtime, I thought we could provide sustenance. Not just as a welcoming gesture, but also to show our generosity… and maybe they will be more inclined to report in our favor."

"Food does have a way of bringing people together and it might put them in a good mood."

"Precisely."

"Hey. You know, that might just work… I know _I'm_ easier to get along with on a full stomach." Drake declares.

"Then maybe I should start carrying rations in my purse. You know, just in case you're having an off day." Catherine chirps as Liam chuckles.

"Ha. Ha. Beckham. You're a real comedian." Drake scowls but a small smile lingers at the corner of his mouth and then he turns to Liam.

"You might wanna steer clear of sweets though. It's a well-known fact that'll only lead to a huge crash later. Anyway, if this is gonna happen I might as well help. So, what's the plan?"

"I appreciate the offer Drake and if you wouldn't mind, can you find Bastien and help set up the podium and chairs near the fountain while I see to the menu?"

"Consider it done."

"Thank you, Drake."

Drake waves as he exits to locate Bastien, while Liam contacts kitchen staff to request an assortment of dishes that the press can easily devour while setting up their equipment. Once that has been taken care of, he notices Catherine examining a few books on the shelf. With her back to him, he nonchalantly walks over to the door and locks it, walking to the front of his desk and smiles. Catherine turns around smiling at him and then walks a few paces until she is standing in front of him. With his arms securely around her waist, hers go instinctively around his neck.

"Ahh, this is exactly what I needed. Finally, a moment alone with my beautiful fiancé."

"And how do you know we won't get interrupted again?" Catherine says playfully as Liam smiles proudly and then his gaze moves to the door knob.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I locked the door a moment ago."

"What?" Catherine looks at the door and notices the lock is pushed all the way in and then turns back to Liam with a smile.

"You are full of surprises."

Without saying a word he gently pulls her close until their noses are almost touching. As they stare intently at one another, a warmth begins to radiate between them. Her pulse quickens as Liam's eyes sweep her face and his hand brushes lightly across her cheek. While absorbed in every detail of her features she can feel his growing desire and when his gaze trains on her lips, she draws in a sharp breath. His lips graze hers teasingly and then trails a line of hot, wet kisses up her neck as his hands roam her body. With eyes closed, she can feel herself getting lost in his touch as he continues to pepper her with featherlight kisses. When their eyes meet Liam is resting his forehead against hers and speaks to her in a breathless whisper.

" _You are everything to me Catherine.._. _I love you.._. _so much_."

" _Oh Liam… I love you too_."

They both smile right before he finally claims her lips as his own… parting them with his tongue in search of hers as though he needed it to breathe. He takes his time, letting her know she is the only thing in his world and that his sole purpose in this moment is to show her that.

A few moments later, there's another knock on the door. They part briefly, but this time Liam ignores it and continues kissing the woman in his arms… the one who stole his heart and soul. Right now she is all that matters, and soon the knocking stops.

He lifts her up as she wraps her legs around him and he carries her to the sofa, still kissing. He sits with her on his lap, her legs straddling his as they each begin removing the other's clothing, piece by piece, standing only to remove their pants and underwear. Liam gently lays her back on the sofa as he sits beside her, taking her hand in his and stares intently into her eyes.

"I don't know how it's possible, but you are more beautiful each time I see you like this."

"Liam…"

She smiles as he leans down to kiss her passionately. Soon their bodies are intertwined, dancing in a ritual of deep and abiding love. It is there that they each give, one to the other, the endless unity of body and soul.

Afterward, they lay breathless in each other's arms, content and satisfied.

"You never cease to amaze me Catherine."

"Mmm… you're pretty amazing yourself."

"We are perfect together…"

"In every way possible."

"Absolutely."

Once they have both caught their breath, Liam sighs.

"I suppose we should get something to eat."

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry."

Liam stands, offering his hand to her, as they both get cleaned up and then help each other dress. He leads her to the dining hall where they enjoy a relaxing lunch and discuss a few minor details before the start of the media frenzy. Afterward, they part with a kiss and enter their respective rooms to get ready for the event.

Maxwell arrives to offer Catherine his support and he knocks on her door right after she gets dressed to meet Liam.

"Hi Maxwell."

"Hey little blossom! Wow!"

"So, you like?"

She twirls animatedly, modeling her ensemble as Maxwell whistles his approval.

"I do! Did you pick it out yourself?" Catherine beams proudly. "Yep."

"Well I'm impressed."

"I just hope the press is too." Maxwell laughs. "Hey, that rhymes. The _press_ is im _press_ ed."

Catherine stares at him blankly.

"Uh, well speaking of the press, are you ready for the showdown?"

"You make it sound like a gun fight at the okay corral."

"Well, if it was based on attire, you'd knock em' all dead as soon as they saw you in that outfit." Catherine shoves him playfully.

"Did you come to give me moral support or just make asinine jokes?"

"Actually, I came to escort you."

"Oh, I'm supposed to meet Liam and we're walking out together."

"Yeah, about that…"

"What?"

"He had some last minute preparations for the party and he asked me to make sure you didn't walk out there alone. Oh, and we will have security too."

"That was sweet of him. Well, I guess if I can't walk out with Liam, I'm glad it's you."

"Aww… thanks Catherine."

He holds out his arm as they walk outside and toward the fountain. Rows of chairs sit in front of a large podium and hordes of reporters, photogs and other media representatives, as well as several nobles, are waiting for the conference to begin. Catherine stops in her tracks the minute she sees them all gathered, and Maxwell notices a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Hey, Catherine? Are you alright?" She stands there a few seconds trying to absorb the mass of people that are present to hear Liam's speech. Remembering that this is a notable event with the potential for having great impact on the lives of every citizen in Cordonia, she realizes she should have expected this kind of outcome and then tries to calm herself by taking a few deep breaths. She relaxes somewhat and then turns to Maxwell.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I hadn't really expected to see so many people… but I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" She smiles confidently.

"I'm sure."

They proceed to the area behind the podium where a few chairs have been placed for supporting nobles and members of the royal family. As soon as she is spotted, the noise level drops a few hundred decibels as all eyes turn to her and the whispers begin. Soon camera's flash all around as Maxwell leans over speaking low so only she can hear.

" _Is it just me, or does it feel like we just walked into a twilight zone_?" Catherine smiles and waves at the camera's and those just simply staring at her. "It'll be fine Maxwell. Just smile and wave." He sits nervously for a moment and then does what she suggested. A few minutes later, the attention is drawn to the front of the palace where Liam appears, escorted by security with Bastien leading them. Once securely at the podium, Liam greets the crowd with a smile.

"Good afternoon everyone. First, I would like to thank you all for coming out today. I know you have many questions and you will all be given an opportunity in a moment." He looks around at the mass of people present in astonishment. "Although I'm grateful, I wasn't expecting such a huge turnout today and I only hope the lunch we provided was sufficient enough for everyone."

One of the reporters offers his opinion. "If only there were more mini Beef Wellingtons. My compliments to the chef though." Liam smiles as a few laughs are heard among the crowd. "Hans would be thrilled to know you enjoyed them, and I'll be sure to pass the information along." The reporter responds. "All jokes aside, Your Majesty, we do appreciate the gesture. I'm not sure any of us would have thought of food otherwise." "We are always happy to support the media's efforts. After all, it is our gateway to the public." The reporter nods his assent as Liam takes a moment to look over his notes and then back to the camera's and the press.

"Shall we begin with questions?"

Several reporters raise their hands, but Liam gives the floor to one in particular. Ana De Luca.

"Ana…"

"Thank you, Your Majesty." She stands to address him. "There are rumors that you have broken off your engagement to Countess Madeleine of Fydelia. Is it true and can you elaborate?"

"Yes. It is true. Countess Madeleine and I are no longer engaged. And while my reasons were personal, I truly wish her only happiness for the future."

As the intrigue among the crowd increases, Ana doesn't push the issue. To most media associates, when a member of the royal family refers to the word 'personal' in a statement, any attempts to coerce further information is terminated. Mostly out of respect for their leader, but Ana does have a request that she hopes will clear up any unrequited concerns of the Cordonian people.

"Your Majesty, would Lady Catherine be interested in answering a few questions?"

"We should ask her. Catherine…?"

He looks at her expectantly and she nods agreement. With an encouraging smile he reaches out to her as she walks to the podium and stands next to him, facing the crowd.

"Of course. What would you like to know?"

"Thank you, Lady Catherine. First, I'd like to say the outfit certainly says you're ready to greet Cordonia in style."

"Thank you. It's good to be back at court."

"I'm sure it's on the minds of everyone listening, so I'll get right to the point."

Ana pauses for a moment as if trying to find the right words.

"We've all seen Lord Tariq's statement that aired a few days ago and we would like to know what your initial reaction was."

"To say I wasn't ecstatic would be an understatement… but the real relief was knowing that King Liam would no longer have this dark cloud hanging over his head. I had already resigned that, while I would definitely be affected, it was Liam that would take the brunt of the scandal."

"That is very commendable Lady Catherine, but you had to be devastated when the news first broke. You must admit, the photos _were_ quite incriminating, so what was going through your mind when you knew what was really happening?"

"Well, obviously I was shocked that a simple misunderstanding would be used against me like that. I mean, _I_ knew there was no truth in the photos… but how could I argue with images to the contrary?"

"I'm sure it wasn't a pleasant experience, but it seems that you had come to terms with the situation even before the truth was revealed. And for that, I applaud you."

"I appreciate that Ana. Thank you."

"One last question, Lady Catherine. Now that the truth has been revealed and since King Liam is newly single... is there a chance that you might become our next Queen-in-Waiting?"

Liam and Catherine share a smile between them as he steps back to the microphone to answer the question.

"There is, in fact." Liam takes her left hand in his, giving her a loving smile as Catherine replies.

"King Liam and I are betrothed."

* _cue the crickets_ *

While one reporter scrambles to pick up a dropped microphone, the rest of them stare at Liam and Catherine in stunned silence. As the news finally sinks in, cheers and whispers emerge while camera's begin flashing from every direction. Every one of them wants to get a shot of the newly engaged couple. Liam steps back to the microphone with a wide grin on his face, still holding Catherine's hand.

"Lady Catherine has greatly honored me by accepting my proposal. In addition, she will soon be elevated to the rank of duchess, per Cordonian tradition that a queen-to-be must hold her own lands."

"That is quite an honor to bestow, Your Majesty." Ana says in astonishment.

"Yes, and I would say it is well deserved. Lady Catherine exhibits a manner of strength and tenacity that I would expect from any duke or duchess within my realm and I have no doubt that she will exceed those expectations. She is also kind and generous to a fault, and the people of her duchy will be well served under her direction."

After the lengthy question and answer session regarding Catherine's new station, Liam shifts the conversation to a more neutral topic. One regarding his vision for Cordonia's future and how it will affect its citizen's. Catherine returns to her seat beside Maxwell as the rest of the conference goes off without a hitch.

Next up, the celebration to honor the newly engaged couple and welcome their latest addition to Cordonian nobility. Duchess Catherine Beckham of Valtoria.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shock and Awe**

Once the press conference is over, it's time for the private celebration Liam planned to welcome Catherine back to court as well as give the attending nobility the opportunity to get acquainted with their queen-to-be.

Escorted by security, Liam and Catherine walk inside the palace together as Maxwell, and a few nobles trail behind them. After a successful press conference, they all extend their compliments and congratulations to the king and queen-to-be and then disperse to get ready for the celebration, giving Liam and Catherine a moment alone before they do the same.

"You were absolutely amazing out there, my love. It's obvious the press still adores you, and who could blame them? You're such a natural at commanding their respect and attention… and after what you've endured, I'd say it is well deserved."

"I think the response was positive overall, but it was you that gave the commanding performance, my king. I know you held _my_ attention the whole time and I wasn't the only one hanging on your every word."

Liam can't help but smile when he sees the sincerity in her eyes and for a moment, he is completely under the spell of her undeniable beauty. He steps forward drawing her closer to him and catches her lips in a tender kiss as she deepens it by wrapping her arms around his neck. They remain lost in the embrace for several minutes before Liam reluctantly pulls away with a smile.

"I'm looking forward to showing you off tonight, my love. I'm sure to be the envy of every man present and I'm not ashamed to say… I like it." Catherine smiles.

"I don't know about that, but it's sweet of you to say."

"It amazes me how humble you are sometimes… and I can assure you there is no one here tonight that will be as stunning as you… at least not in my eyes."

"I'm glad you think so, but you haven't met Katy yet. She's always been the striking one in our family."

"While I have no doubt that any sister of yours is very attractive indeed, I can't imagine that she is anywhere near your level of beauty." Catherine smiles playfully.

"In that case… I'll wait until _after_ you meet her, and we can revisit that idea."

"Alright. Fair enough, but my thoughts will still be the same."

"You're sure about that?"

"Positive." Liam says confidently, and with a smile he kisses her one last time before heading off to check on the party preparations and then assumedly to get ready himself.

Since it's still a few hours before she meets Liam to escort her to the party, she's in no hurry to get ready just yet. Her sister Kaitlyn... Katy for short... should be arriving soon, and she wants to help her get settled in and catch up a bit before they both get dressed. Knowing this will be a happy reunion, it will most likely be a tearful one as well and there is no need to put on makeup and get dressed only to have to redo it afterward.

Catherine walks back to her room and waits patiently for a text or call that she has landed safely. Liam was kind enough to send the royal jet to LaGuardia last night so that when Katy arrived at the airport this morning, at least she could avoid the hassle of rushing through security and the gate to catch a commercial flight. Even though Catherine wanted to be there when she landed, the press conference had forced them to make other arrangements and Katy fully understood. Bastien sent his protégé Alex, Liam's cousin, along with one of the lady's maids and a driver to await her arrival and then transport her to the palace.

It has been months since they've seen each other. Almost four to be exact, since the day Catherine left on a whim. Flying to a country she didn't even know existed, to vie for the hand of a prince… A prince she met one momentous night, that would change her life forever. Katy wasn't the least bit surprised when she learned her sister had left to follow her heart… it was never a question of when, but how it would happen. Catherine is the more daring of the two and Katy never hesitated to support any of her adventures.

During her time spent in Cordonia, Catherine kept Katy in the loop about her daily endeavors by reliving them through the long conversations they'd have before going to bed each night. Being as close as they were, Katy was equally devastated when the news broke about the scandal. She could almost feel the pain and torment her sibling was forced to endure but somehow managed to comfort and support her in the process. That reassurance became Catherine's strength during those bleak hours, making them both realize just how much they had missed and needed each other. Not once did Katy say, 'I told you so', or 'you shouldn't have left in the first place'. Instead, she encouraged Catherine to stay and fight the good fight, reinforcing Catherine's own determination to set things right.

At the time, Katy was more than eager to take the next flight out to defend her sister's honor, but Catherine insisted they wait until the dust had settled. After Tariq's statement aired, Katy wasted no time in making plans to leave New York for a couple of weeks... destination, Cordonia.

These two were inseparable as children, which didn't stop when they became young adults… and rightfully so. Catherine and Kaitlyn Beckham, born only eight minutes apart, were their parents' pride and joy. Yes… they are twins. Identical to be exact, and while they share many of the same features, there are still subtle differences that set them apart from one another… but only a well-trained eye could see them.

They were raised in a loving home and taught to respect and support one another, so there was never too much arguing or jealousy between them. Even when they began dating, one was always there for the other… encouraging when it was good and a shoulder to cry on when it wasn't. After their parents' passing, the bond they shared only deepened.

While Catherine had mentioned her sister many times, she hadn't shared _everything_ with her friends in Cordonia. Being a twin is rewarding for the most part, but also comes with many challenges at the same time… the loss of individuality for one. Most of their life was spent being compared to the other… not by their parents of course, but people in general. And in truth, it was nice to separate herself from the shadow of her twin for a little while… and Katy felt it too.

As hard as that part was, there was an equally entertaining part that comes with being a twin. For one, people's expressions when they find out about them. Catherine can't help but be excited to see the shock and awe in their faces when the gang learns the truth… especially Liam. She muses at how confident he was earlier that she will be the only thought on his mind tonight… little does he know, that idea is about to be tested.

While waiting in her room, Catherine texts Maxwell to see if he will meet them at the boutique once Katy arrives. She has a couple of outfits in mind and wants his opinion. Mainly because he has such an eye for fashion, but also so they don't end up with the exact same dress... which usually happens frequently. There will be more than enough excitement without adding confusion to the mix and while they never saw fit to swap identities like most twins do, they did fancy the surprised looks and double-takes.

Soon, Maxwell texts her back with a thumbs up emoji and the words 'just say when'. As Catherine begins to type a reply, another notification pops up on the screen... a text from Katy! She is at the airport and will be arriving in approximately fifteen minutes. That will give Catherine just enough time to grab some drinks and a few of her sister's favorite sweets from the kitchen and then head up to Katy's designated room to wait for her. Ironically, it's the same room Catherine stayed in when she first arrived.

As soon as the door opens, the only sounds heard on the upper floor of the palace is the excited squeals of two sisters as they embrace in a most heartfelt reunion. A couple of staff wait patiently outside the door, but the girls are oblivious to anything except each other in that moment.

"Oh Katy! I've missed you so much!"

"Cat! I've missed you too!"

While they continue to embrace, staff quietly deposits Katy's luggage just inside the door and then exits in the same fashion, closing it behind them. Laughter fills the room as they stay glued to one another… and then the happy tears begin to fall.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too. It seems like forever."

"It does… it truly does."

While it's only been months, it feels like years since the two had seen each other. Finally they part and take a long look at each other, laughing as they simultaneously wipe tears from the other's eyes.

"We're hopeless..." Katy says smiling... trying to compose herself.

"It's _so_ good to see you sis."

Katy's expression falters somewhat as a feeling of guilt washes over her upon hearing those words. They had made a pact to always be each other's support system, no matter what, and Katy can't help but feel ashamed that she hadn't kept that promise.

"I should have come sooner Cat… You shouldn't have had to face all that alone..." Catherine places a comforting hand on Katy's shoulder.

"I wasn't alone Katy. And even though I would've loved having you here, it would have only complicated things more. I mean, what if the press thought you were me? I think it worked out better this way... at least now we can enjoy your visit."

"I guess you're right. It's water under the bridge now."

Katy takes a moment to inspect her surroundings and a look of astonishment takes over her expression.

"Wow..." Is all she can utter.

"I had the same reaction when I first arrived. It's a little surreal, isn't it?"

"You could say that, yeah..." Katy notices the snacks on the bed and turns to Catherine with a whimsical expression.

"So, I see you raided the kitchen."

"What? Like I could give you a proper welcome without contraband?" Katy laughs.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

They both walk over and sit on the bed, crossing their legs and facing each other and eagerly unwrap the chocolate, popping a piece into each of their mouths as they play catch up on the last few days.

"So, how was the flight?"

"Long of course, but definitely comfortable… I'll have to thank Liam when I see him."

Katy notices Catherine's ring almost immediately, which opens the door to a long conversation about the proposal and how romantic Liam was when he did. Katy has known all along that this man had somehow stolen her sisters heart, but seeing _is_ believing. Talking on the phone, she could always hear it in Catherine's voice, but there's just something special about the look of love in her eyes… a sparkle that Katy had never seen before and it thrills her to see Catherine so happy. At this point, she can't wait to finally meet the man behind the magic.

"Enough about me… what have _you_ been up to?"

Katy had told Catherine previously about opening the bakery right after she left, but there had been some new developments since then… both good, and maybe not so good.

The 'good' part was the fact that 'Sweetie Pie' had received some national attention after the president made an impromptu visit for a cronut and coffee one afternoon while visiting New York. With the media coverage, they were getting calls from people all over wanting to know if they could order online. That forced her to start a website and to-date they have sold and shipped more than a thousand pastries, cakes and pies. Which is pretty impressive when you consider that the site wasn't functional until just a few weeks ago.

The 'not so good' part was how the extra work had created longer hours… taking a toll on her relationship with Brad, making it necessary to end things after two long, tumultuous years. She always seemed to be attracted to guys that didn't give two shits about conforming to societal demands, but Brad took things to the extreme and had a habit of angering people in the process.

"Aww Katy, I'm so sorry. You guys were together a long time…"

Katy goes on to explain that it was an amicable breakup and how it had been building for a long time and she was tired of trying to defend his bad behavior. It was inevitable that his attitude would spill over into her business at some point… a business she had put her blood, sweat and tears into, and there was no way she was going to lose it because her 'boyfriend' had no self-control.

The time has come to pick out dresses for the celebration tonight. Maxwell texts that he is waiting in the palace boutique, so Catherine and Katy head that way. Before the girls reach the door, Drake comes out of the security office at the other end of the hall and catches a glimpse of them as they start to go inside. With Catherine already in, Katy turns when she hears the door close and pauses when she sees Drake. As soon as their eyes meet, her heart starts racing at this handsome man staring back at her. He waves only to be met with a bashful grin and a cautious wave back, then she quickly retreats inside. What the hell? He thinks to himself as he narrows his eyes and scratches his head, still looking toward the boutique. Why did she just act like she'd never seen him before?

Still pondering the strange encounter with Catherine, Drake walks upstairs and almost runs into Liam as he steps onto the landing. "Oh… I'm sorry Drake." Liam says as he turns to him. "Oh… uh, hey Liam. I guess I should watch where I'm going, huh?" Drake chuckles, but Liam can tell there is something weighing on his mind. "You seem a bit preoccupied. Is something the matter?" Drake proceeds to tell Liam what happened just now when he saw Catherine and her sister going into the boutique. While he agrees it was odd, Liam assures him that there's probably a perfectly reasonable explanation.

"I guess I could ask her about it at the party." Drake mumbles as though thinking out loud.

"I hope that means you'll be attending…"

"Wouldn't miss it."

They each head off to their respective rooms to get ready. Meanwhile, at the boutique…

Catherine is the first to enter the room, followed by Katy a few minutes later. Maxwell is feverishly sorting through dresses and when he hears the door close, he pops his head out from behind one of the racks.

"Hey, I think I found—" He stops mid-sentence when he sees the two girls.

"Maxwell, this is Kaitlyn. Katy, this is Maxwell."

He walks out from behind the rack almost in slow motion, his wide-eyed stare trained on Kaitlyn and his mouth open as if he were about to say something but can't quite make the words come out. Katy walks over extending her hand.

"Hi Maxwell. I've heard so much already and I'm glad to finally meet you." He mindlessly takes her hand and she can't help but giggle slightly.

"Ahem. I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting..."

"No one ever is." She turns to Catherine playfully teasing her.

"Cat, did you forget to mention something important?" Catherine grins sheepishly.

"Maybe..."

When the initial shock wears off, they proceed with trying on the dresses Maxwell picked out. It doesn't take long for Katy to warm up to his vibrant personality as they laugh and tease one another, while Catherine looks on in amused silence. It's a relief when Maxwell offers to be Katy's escort and she gladly accepts. Since Liam has no clue that Katy is her twin, she wanted it staged so she could see his expression the moment he realized it. He's always pleased to learn something new about the woman he loves, and this is definitely going to be a defining moment in that regard.

Catherine hugs them both and then leaves to meet Liam. Katy still has to pick out matching shoes, so she and Maxwell stay behind. As Catherine strolls up the stairs and down the hallway, Liam turns a corner and upon seeing her he calls out. Catherine..." She pauses before opening the door to her room and then smiles as he hastens to reach her. When he does, both his hands go around her waist and rest there as he leans down, kissing her tenderly. "Liam… were you looking for me?" "Obviously." "Well as you can see, I just came from the boutique." Catherine twirls, showing off her new dress and Liam smiles warmly at her. "I see that… and you look beautiful as always." She opens the door and turns to him. "Would you care to come in and wait while I finish? I'll only be a few minutes…" "Of course." Catherine goes in followed by Liam and he closes the door behind him.

Maxwell and Kaitlyn are walking up the stairs laughing and joking with each other like old friends. Even though they just met, it feels like they've known each other forever. As they top the landing, Katy hears the click of a just closed door down the hall, giving her a déjà vu moment. She turns expectantly… but there's nothing or no one. She shrugs as they continue in the opposite direction until reaching her room.

"Thanks for showing me the way back Maxwell. I guarantee I would have gotten lost." Katy says. "Hey, it's easy to do… and I should know. So, I'll meet you back here in thirty?" She smiles. "Okay, I'll be ready."

It only takes Catherine a few minutes to daub on some fresh makeup and straighten her hair and when she comes out, Liam is waiting with a pleasant smile.

"You are absolutely stunning…"

"Thank you, Liam." He walks over to her and eagerly holds out his arm.

"Are you ready, my queen?"

"As I'll ever be." Catherine says happily as she takes his arm and they proceed to the ballroom. Liam can't take his eyes off her the whole way there and his smile tells her everything she needs to know.

As they wait outside the double doors, they can already hear the live orchestra playing inside. Catherine takes a moment to adjust Liam's bowtie and brushes down his lapels. It warms him inside the way she fusses over him and feels so blessed to have such affection from the woman he loves. They exchange a smile right before the doors open and then they proceed inside, Liam holding her hand as they're announced by the herald.

'…His Majesty, King Liam of Cordonia and Duchess Catherine Beckham of Valtoria…'

As they walk in, the room fills with resounding applause and cheers and the orchestra begins playing the official Cordonian National Anthem… soliciting even more roars from the crowd. When things settle down a bit, Liam and Catherine make rounds together, speaking to everyone in attendance. He enjoys watching his fiancé as she charms the crowd with her endless enthusiasm and benevolent spirit.

When all the nobles a properly greeted, Liam and Catherine can finally relax and enjoy the party. Seeing Drake, Catherine walks toward him and Liam follows. As usual, he is back behind the crowd, enjoying a drink in solitude.

"Good evening Drake. Enjoying the festivities?" He smirks.

"Do you really have to ask?" Liam chuckles and then Catherine chimes in.

"Nice suit."

"Oh… uh, thanks Beckham. I just thought I'd try it out."

"Well, you look good. You should wear them more often."

"Eh… maybe. Oh! And Liam, thanks for saving me a bottle of the good stuff." Drake says as he holds his glass up.

"Happy to do it Drake."

A few moments of silence ensue as they each sip their drinks and watch as some of the nobles begin dancing. Drake's not really paying attention to that, his mind is on something else. He wonders if this is the right time to ask her about what happened earlier then Catherine interrupts his train of thought with a question.

"So, Drake, did you know my sister Kaitlyn is here?" Drake looks around the room curiously.

"Yeah, I heard she was coming. Is she here, in the ballroom?"

"Not yet… I wonder what's keeping them?"

"Them? To whom are you referring, love?"

"Katy and Maxwell. He agreed to be her escort tonight."

"Well, I'm sure they will be here soon. I'm looking forward to meeting her as I know we all are."

"Did you say Maxwell?" Drake snorts with a chuckle. "She'll be lucky to make it at all then."

"Drake…" Catherine scolds. "… surely he can handle this one small task without-."

Catherine's reply is interrupted by the herald announcing a late arrival as all heads turn toward the door.

'…Lord Maxwell Beaumont of Ramsford and Kaitlyn Beckham of New York…'

"It's Katy!" Catherine exclaims excitedly and almost runs to the front of the room, as Maxwell proudly walks in with Kaitlyn on his arm. As people swarm around them, it's difficult for Drake and Liam to see what's actually going on, but there is an abundance of gasps and surprised cheers in the wake of their entrance. Drake turns to Liam as they both wait in anticipation as to the source of the excitement.

"What'd you wanna bet Maxwell is wearing some ridiculous suit made of peacock feathers or maybe even worse?" Liam chuckles.

"I doubt he could get anyone to make a suit like that."

"Good point… but if they could I guarantee he'd be the one wearing it."

They watch the crowd part as Maxwell comes into view and obviously headed in their direction. They still can't see Catherine or her sister yet, but as they get closer it becomes clear what the hoopla was about. Both Liam and Drake stand in stunned silence as Catherine saunters up with Kaitlyn on her arm and a huge smile on her face… Maxwell stands to the side to watch in amused silence.

"Liam, I'd like you to meet my sister Kaitlyn." Liam gathers his composure rather quickly as he extends his hand to her and smiles sheepishly.

"Catherine has spoken very highly of you Kaitlyn, and I'm glad we can finally meet. My fiancé is extremely skilled at… surprising me, but she has outdone herself this time." He glances over at Catherine and winks at her as Katy curtsies and smiles. "I've heard a lot of good things about you too, Your Majesty. And you don't have to tell me anything about Catherine's antics… I've been on the tail end of a few myself." They all share a laugh and Catherine quips, "Hey, I'm not that bad… am I?" Liam chuckles. "Only when you're sleeping my love." She nudges him playfully and he pulls her into an embrace. "I'm teasing of course. I love everything about you Catherine… promise me you'll never change." She smirks at him. "I wasn't planning to."

Catherine then turns her attention to Drake. "Drake, Katy. Katy, Drake." When Katy looks at him, her breath catches and her heart starts racing. This is the guy she saw right before going in the boutique earlier today and he's even more handsome than she remembered. Little does she know that he hasn't taken his eyes off her the whole time she's been standing there… she looks a lot like Catherine, but there is something different about her… something he can't quite put his finger on. They both stand in awkward silence for a moment and then Drake extends his hand to her. She finally takes it and when they touch, there is an obvious spark between them.

Drake's mind is suddenly in conflict with what he knows as the truth about himself and what he thought he knew… mentally cursing himself because he can't control this strange feeling. Being strange is Maxwell's thing, not his. Why does he feel light headed? He hasn't had _that_ much to drink… Drake Walker, you are a man. A man's man! Get. It. Together… he clears his throat.

"Ahem. Glad to meet you."

"Didn't I see you today near the boutique?"

"Uh, yeah. That was me... It's um… I don't want to seem rude, but I uh, I've got something I need to take care of. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Oh… well, okay. It was nice to meet you too Drake."

Katy releases his hand as Drake nods to Liam and then hurriedly walks away. Trying to shade the awkwardness, Maxwell asks Katy if she'd like to learn the Cordonian Waltz. She reluctantly agrees but is still trying to figure out what just happened. As Maxwell takes Katy away, Catherine and Liam share concerned looks.

"What was _that_ about?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, he's your best friend. Maybe you should go see if he's okay. He looked pretty upset."

"I suppose I should. Will you be alright?"

"Liam… I'll be fine."

He kisses her before walking away to go find Drake. If he knows his best friend as well as he thinks he does, he'll most likely be at the stables. As he approaches, he can hear voices from inside. Bastien, who followed, says he should investigate before Liam goes any further. Liam agrees and waits, When Bastien returns, he confirms it is Drake and that he's alone.

Liam cautiously opens the stable door and calls to him. "Drake? It's Liam. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"What about?"

Liam walks in fully and sees that Drake is saddling one of the horses.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Drake asks as he continues to secure the saddle.

"It just seemed like you were upset just now… when you met Kaitlyn."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. It's not like I'll ever see her again."

"What do you mean?"

Drake mounts the horse.

"I was a total jackass in there. She saw it, you saw it… hell, _everybody_ saw it! And what makes you think she'd want to?"

"Is there something you're not telling me Drake? I'm trying to understand all of this, but—"

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH HER! OKAY?! And I just made a fool of myself… You happy now?!"


	13. Chapter 13

"I was a total jackass in there. She saw it, you saw it… hell, _everybody_ saw it! And what makes you think she'd want to?"

"Is there something you're not telling me Drake? I'm trying to understand all of this, but—"

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH HER! OKAY?! And I just made a fool of myself… You happy now?!"

Liam knows he would never raise his voice unless something was weighing on him. Even though he's seen Drake upset many times, it's never reached this level of intensity before. It's unnerving for Liam to watch as his best friend unravels right before his very eyes, all the while being clueless as to the reason behind it… but at the same time it's clear he is tormented by whatever this is and not in a million years would he ever ask for help.

"In love? But how…"

"Save it Liam. I already know what you're gonna say, and I don't need a lecture about it… From you or anyone else right now."

"I didn't come to lecture you Drake. I came to make sure you were alright."

"Well, I am so… you should get back to the party."

Liam pauses for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck in silent frustration. It's troubling to see Drake so emotionally unsettled, but what's even worse is knowing he won't admit to it. Liam makes one last effort to see if he can unwrap this cloak of insecurity that Drake has so tightly wound around himself.

"Can I at least ask what happened in there just now?"

"If I knew the answer to that, we wouldn't be here."

Drake gestures toward the palace, obviously agitated. Still sitting atop the horse, he edges toward the door and when he reaches Liam, he stops. Exasperation floods his features for a moment until he realizes this isn't Liam's fault, _or_ his problem. Looking out into the night with an expression that says he is deep in thought, he takes a deep breath and then sighs heavily, turning to Liam.

"Look, I uh, I know you just wanna help, but… this is something I've gotta work out."

"I understand, but if you want to... have a drink later, you know where to find me."

"Yeah, maybe…" A small smile reaches the corner of his mouth "…but only if you bring the good stuff." Liam smiles. "Alright Drake. I'll see what I can do."

Drake and the horse sidle out the door. Liam waits until he can no longer hear the sound of the galloping horse and then walks back to the palace with Bastien not far behind. Once he returns to the ballroom, he sees Catherine talking with Kaitlyn and Maxwell near the drink table. He makes his way over to them and as soon as she sees him, she smiles. When he reaches her, he places his hand at the small of her back, then leans down and kisses her lovingly on the cheek.

"Liam…"  
"Hello, my love."

She can already see a look of concern in his eyes, but she doesn't want to alert Katy that maybe Liam had talked to Drake.

"I was just saying that I wish you could have seen Katy on the dance floor. She makes me look like a beginner."

"Oh, Cat. It wasn't _that_ great."

"It most certainly was! Why was everyone staring?"

"They were probably just wondering why their queen-to-be has two left feet."

They all share a laugh and then Liam responds.

"I'm certain it was a stellar performance Kaitlyn and I'm sorry to have missed it."

"Thank you, but I really want to see Catherine out there. Maxwell offered, but she said she was saving the first dance for you… Maybe you two could show us what a real waltz looks like?" She grins at Catherine as Liam turns to her.

"I would be remiss if I let this night end without sharing a dance with my lovely fiancé _and_ the guest of honor."

Liam takes Catherine's hand and bows before her.

"May I have the honor of this dance, my lady?" Catherine smiles.

"I thought you'd never ask."

She takes his hand as he whisks her off to the dance floor, joining the others, in a slow, but inspiring melody. Their bodies sway fluidly in the dimly lit ballroom, keeping perfect time with the music. Soon, everyone else stands aside to watch the couple as they move flawlessly across the dance floor. And while the guests watch their king and queen-to-be in awe, _they_ only have eyes for each other. The soft glow on their faces, symbolic of the love stirring in their hearts, can be felt by everyone in the room.

When the music changes, the others resume dancing again and Liam takes Catherine into a graceful spin, then pulls her close to him.

"I've been wanting to hold you like this the entire evening." She smiles contentedly.

"There's no where else I'd rather be…"

Their lips meet in a tender kiss and then part with a smile. Liam looks at her for a moment and then over toward Kaitlyn, his brow furrows slightly.

"Liam… is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing is wrong… I was just thinking how Kaitlyn must be feeling right now. How did she react after Drake left? Was she upset?"

"I wouldn't say upset, but I think she's confused. Did Drake say anything?"

Liam can't specifically tell her the words he spurted out earlier about his feelings for Kaitlyn. And aside from that, Drake wasn't exactly forthcoming with anything that would explain his hasty departure after being introduced to her.

"Not specifically… only that he has some things to work out."

Liam tells her as much as he can, or as much as he knows… which is not a lot. They both know Drake is far from being thrilled about attending these functions, but even on his worst day, he's never bolted so abruptly before. And even though Liam knows deep down that's not the entire reason why Drake acted the way he did, he cites that as a possible explanation. Catherine is not convinced that it was only about the crowd and the nobles, but she doesn't push the issue. She trusts that Liam will share it with her when he knows something for sure.

As the music begins to wind down, so does the evening's celebration and soon Liam and Catherine are by the doors to bid their guests farewell and thank them all for coming. After the last one leaves, they smile and breathe a sigh of relief as staff begins the cleanup. Liam takes her hand and kisses it gently.

"I hope you enjoyed your special night, my love."

"It's always special when I'm with you Liam."

Before they each call it a night, Liam suggests they take a quick stroll outside. With the cleanup underway inside the palace, the noise level is quite distracting, and he just wants to spend a few moments alone with his love… she has no complaints about that of course. They walk hand-in-hand out to the gardens and take a seat on one of the benches just outside of it.

"You never did comment about my surprise." Catherine says coyly.

"You mean about Kaitlyn? I'm still shocked that you never told me she was your twin, but I still stand behind my earlier statement."

"Oh? What statement is that?"

"Kaitlyn is a beautiful woman of course, but my only thought was on you." She nudges him playfully.

"Well, you have to say that because your engaged to me." Liam chuckles.

"Honestly, thinking of our future together consumes my every thought… You should never doubt my love for you."

"I don't really… I just wanted to hear you say it."

He smiles and kisses her sweetly.

"Do you think Drake is back by now?"

"I'm not sure. Although, I did offer… to have a drink."  
"I just hope he's alright… I should probably talk to Katy too. I mean, she's been a little off since... what happened tonight."

They chat for a few more minutes before bidding each other a heartfelt good night along with a lingering kiss. Reluctantly, Catherine heads to Katy's room, while Liam goes to his office… just in case Drake chooses to take him up on his offer earlier. After answering a few e-mails and finishing up some paperwork, Liam resolves that Drake isn't coming so he starts putting the glasses and whiskey away. As he is about to head out, he hears a faint knock at the door. He opens it to find… Drake on the other side.

"Hey Drake. I wasn't sure if you would come." Drake gives a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, me too… I uh, I guess I'm ready for that, uh drink you promised… if you still want."

"Of course, come in." Liam stands aside to allow Drake in and he immediately slumps into the chair in front of Liam's desk. Liam retrieves the glasses and whiskey and pours them both a shot. Drake takes his in one gulp.

"How was the ride?" Liam asks, to break through the tension already present.

"Peaceful… Ahem, I guess maybe I'm ready to answer that question you asked me earlier."

"Oh? And what question is that?" Drake gives him a pointed glare.

"You're gonna make me work for it, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't do that."

"Uh huh…" Drake says sarcastically, giving Liam a sideways glance. Liam can't hide a small smile.

"I assume you are referring to what happened tonight. Am I right?"

Drake takes a moment to collect his thoughts by pouring himself another shot of whiskey and then gulps it down before he answers.

"I might have, uh… I might have jumped on that whole 'love' thing. I mean, I just met the girl… how could I be in love with her already?" Drake laughs nervously.

"That's not as unbelievable as you might think Drake."  
"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kaitlyn _is_ Catherine's twin sister and they are very similar."

"So, they're twins… what does that have to do with anything?"

To most people, Drake's personality is complex in nature and he takes great pride in his ability to detach from social expectations and demands as well as ones involving any type of emotional stigma. It's almost unimaginable that he and a royal prince even became friends in the first place, but Liam saw something in him that no one else did… or cared to for that matter.

Growing up together afforded Liam the opportunity to witness a side of Drake that no one else has, nor could they even imagine was there in the first place. It's a vulnerability that even Liam rarely sees, but tonight it seems to be prominent in his overall demeanor and expressions.

"Drake, I don't mean to be so bold, but… have you considered that this conflict of feelings for Kaitlyn might have something to do with the ones you have for Catherine?"

"Had. You mean the feelings I _had_." He shoots Liam a critical glare and after a few seconds, he sighs. By his reaction Liam already knows the answer, but his kingly instincts warn him to tread lightly, at least for now.

"Alright, had. So, are you saying you've resolved those feelings?"

"Well, yeah. For the most part… I mean, it's not the same if that's what you're getting at."

Liam doesn't respond right away and continues to look at Drake. Not in a judging way of course, but inquiringly and it obviously makes Drake very uncomfortable.

"What? You think I still do? That's ridiculo-"

"Is it? Is it really so ridiculous to think that one's own heart can heal itself in a matter of weeks just because we will it? I'm aware that there were deep feelings for Catherine at some point and I just wonder if you can turn them off so quickly. And I'm no expert on the matter, but I can honestly say that if things between Catherine and I had turned out differently, it would have taken me much longer to come to terms with."

"Look, I won't deny that I felt something for Beckham, but it was clear she didn't feel the same and I think I've dealt with it pretty damn well if you ask me… And even if I wasn't completely over it, you know I would never... I mean, I respect that she chose you."

"I do, Drake. There has never been a doubt in my mind."

Liam says those words without even flinching and his sincerity doesn't escape Drake's notice… the loyalty he has projected, precedes any of his own selfishness. While thinking about what Liam just said, he fiddles nervously with the shot glass in his hand. In that moment, he questions everything he thought he knew about himself. Has he truly dealt with the feelings he thought he had for Catherine? Was he just fooling himself because he knew he couldn't have her? Is he just saying these things because he knows that's what his best friend wants to hear?

Catherine is never judging, nor condescending. She's friendly and always easy to talk to… she never let him get away with too much either, which he liked, no… he _loved_ that about her… it also didn't hurt that she was a beautiful woman on top of everything else working in her favor. No one else seemed to give a damn about what he thought or felt throughout his life. Except Liam. And not until Catherine came along, did he allow himself to believe anyone could... or would for that matter… but she did.

Now that Liam has admitted it would be hard to get over if she had rejected him in the end, suddenly makes him question his own emotional stability. Maybe Liam is right, Drake thinks to himself and after a few minutes in silence, he breathes out a heavy sigh.

"You may uh, you may have a point about this, thing with Beckham… I _am_ making progress, but I guess I still have some things to deal with."

"I understand that Drake. Really I do." Drake gives Liam an appreciative grin.

Drake seems to shift into a calmer, and more relaxed mood than he was a few minutes ago and he decides to tell Liam exactly what happened tonight that spooked him into dashing out of the party in such a hurry.

"You know, this thing with Kaitlyn… I know the whole 'I love her' bit was over the top but believe it or not that's not even the worst part of it."

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Heh. Yeah, I don't blame you…" They share a laugh and then Drakes expression becomes more subdued.

"It's hard to explain… and maybe… just maybe, something special… I mean, the second she took my hand and looked at me… it felt like every secret or thought I've ever had was suddenly known to the world. And, well… it scared the hell out of me."

"Do you mean like… an awakening of sorts?"

"Kinda… yeah. So, you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes. The same thing happened to me the night we met… Catherine."

"Really? Well at least you didn't run away like the village idiot." Liam chuckles.  
"Oh I thought about it… believe me, but the more time we spent together, the easier it became to embrace."  
"Care to elaborate? And layman's terms if you don't mind." Liam can't help but smile, remembering that night and then he sighs in true contented fashion, but a part of him doesn't want to make Drake even more uncomfortable by expressing how he came to fall in love with Catherine.

"Are you sure? I don't want to appear complacent and since you're still trying to work through a few... issues-"

"Nah. I can handle it. And besides, it might help me put this thing in perspective."

Liam contemplates the effect this might have on his relationship with Drake, but at the same time if it might possibly help him deal with things… he reluctantly agrees.

"Alright. If you're sure…"

Drake nods his consent and gestures for Liam to continue.

"Well, as terrifying as it was to feel so… exposed, when I looked into Catherine's eyes, I didn't just notice the color of them."

Liam watches Drake's expression and proceeds cautiously and respectfully.

"There was something about her… something I'd never seen from anyone else before and it was both overwhelming and fascinating, all at the same time. There was truth and sincerity… a hope and possibility… trust even… and I felt as though I was being drawn to her, against my will, by some unknown force... only I was _definitely_ willing… and I had to learn more about her."

"I knew something happened between you two that night."

"Needless to say, I realized almost immediately that there was more to her than meets the eye. It gave me both chills and a warmth like I've never known before… but honestly, I enjoyed that feeling… more than I let myself believe. And for the first time, since I was a small child... I felt alive."

"Is it safe to say you had it bad?"

"Heh. If you had asked me that night, without a doubt I would have said no. But now, I'm not so sure that wasn't precisely what it was. Honestly, I couldn't have stopped it, even if I tried."

Meanwhile, in Katy's room…

The two girls talk and laugh for a while and then the subject is moved to the 'incident'.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened between you and Drake, or do I need to break out the meaningless speculation and go on about it for hours… to which you will get no sleep at all?"

"Come on Cat… I don't know what happened and why be took off. Maybe he had an upset stomach or something. I mean, the spice in that dip… it kinda got me too."

Katy brings her hand to her mouth and belches loudly, inciting a fit of laughter between the two girls.

"Katy?!"

"What? I'm not the potential queen here. Why should I be held to the same restraint as you? And besides, I've been holding that in for a while. You know what they say?"

"Better out than in?"

"That's the one."

"I don't think it was referring to belching."

"That's how Shrek meant it."

They laugh a little more and a few moments later, Catherine's expression turns more somber as she looks at Katy.

"Katy, you've never been good at hiding things from me you know."

"What? I'm not hiding anything."

"Mmhm…"

She continues to gaze at Katy until she finally owns up to Catherine's playful accusation.

"Well, if you have to know…"

Katy explains to Catherine what happened the moment she and Drake touched and what she saw in his eyes when he looked at her. They both agree it was nothing to do with the fact that he just learned they were twins. It wasn't that same familiar stare… no, there is definitely something else happening. Neither of them even realizes just how right they are.

"Katy, I think you felt something too. I mean, you guys were like frozen in the moment… both of you."

"I'm not saying I didn't feel _something,_ but… when I saw him earlier, he waved like he knew me… you know, when we were going in the boutique."

"Is that why it took you so long to come all the way inside?"

Katy confesses that while seeing Drake for the first time _did_ stimulate something on an emotional level, she assumes that maybe her recent breakup may have been a factor on her part, but that doesn't explain Drake's deer in the headlights look though. Since the two girls had talked extensively about everyone and everything, prior to her coming to Cordonia, Katy is aware that Drake has feelings for her sister and she's adamant that he somehow transferred those feelings to her because of it.

"I get all that, but… well, he _never_ looked at me that way before." Catherine says matter of fact.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm not sure it's just a psychological transference."

"You know him better than I do of course, so what do you think it was?"

"To be honest, it kind of reminded me of Liam… when we first met."

After a few hours of conversation, Drake finally realizes that there is more to this chance meeting with Kaitlyn than he even imagined. He promises himself to talk to her at some point within the next several days and with that, he and Liam part ways.

Once Catherine is satisfied that Katy is comfortable, she too heads to her room where she falls fast asleep in no time.

Before Liam gets to his room, he stops outside Catherine's door. He is tempted to at least say goodnight one more time before going to bed himself, but since she could be asleep, he decides against it.

The next morning, Catherine hurries to take a shower and get ready to meet Katy for a ride out to her new duchy. Liam promised to give her a full tour and he set aside the entire day to do just that. Of course, Katy will be coming as well. Catherine couldn't very well leave her sister behind with all the drama going on between her and Drake and she figured Katy would enjoy the trip too.

Katy is also rushing around, trying to get ready and is excited about the tour. This is all new to her and even though she misses her sister terribly, she can understand why Catherine came in the first place and is happy that she found her true love. Dating back home had been difficult for Catherine and after a few mediocre relationships and several bad breakups, she was glad to know that her sister is finally happy.

Liam is already in his office, of course, finishing up a few things before they all head out. As he is exiting, he sees Drake coming up the hallway in front of him. They say a few words, but Drake is on his way to the stables. He needed a little more time to figure things out and riding the trails had always proved to clear his head and gave him insight. Liam invited Drake to go with them to Valtoria today, but he declined.

As Drake is walking down the hallway, he catches Catherine coming out of her room right before making it to the stairs. He reluctantly walks up to her. He doesn't make full eye contact with her immediately, but with his hands in his pockets, he smiles sheepishly and then speaks.

"Hey Beckham. Sorry about running out like I did last night."

"What was that about exactly?"

"I know there's no excuse for it, but... it's kinda hard to explain."

"Oh…"

"Listen, I know you guys are headed to Valtoria and I don't want to make anyone have to wait, so let's just drop this for now."

In a few moments, Drake finally looks at her. What he sees staring back at him is not the anger he thought he would see, nor is it disapproval for what he did last night. Instead… he is met with a truth and sincerity…

"Dammit… you're not Beckham, are you?"

"Yes and no." Katy says, smiling back at him with a mischievous grin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Unstoppable**

As Drake is walking down the hallway, he sees Catherine coming out of her room right before he makes it to the stairs. In his mind, she is probably upset after what happened last night, but reluctantly he walks up to attempt an apology. He can't look her square in the eyes just yet… mostly because he doesn't want to see her disappointment. He runs a hand through his hair to help mask the anxiety and then shoves both of them in his pockets right before speaking to her. A weak smile dons his expression.

"Hey Beckham. Uh, sorry for running out last night."

"What was that about exactly?"

"I know… you don't have to say it. There's no excuse, but... well, it's kind of complicated."

"Oh…?"

"Yeah uh, I know you guys are headed out and I don't wanna keep you, so... can we just talk about this later?"

Drake finally meets her gaze and in her eyes is not the anger or disapproval he was expecting… instead, he is met with a truth and sincerity… a hope and possibility…

"Dammit… you're not Beckham, are you?"

"Yes and no." Katy says, smiling back at him with a mischievous grin.

Drake sighs in a frustrated huff, not at all prepared to confront the one person who is unknowingly wreaking havoc on his normally and preferably uneventful life… especially not when he is still trying to figure out what the hell happened last night. But here she is… this gorgeous woman, who has unwittingly taken up residence in his head _and_ by all accounts, his heart. All this is unfamiliar territory for the man that keeps most people at arm's length… but somehow, in a matter of moments, she has breached that wall he so carefully built around himself… and as confused as he was last night about her, the only thing different about this morning is the fact that he can't exactly escape this time.

As Katy waits for him to respond, her mind is in overload trying to understand how a 'normal' guy such as Drake fits into this regal lifestyle. In all the splendor of this majestic world she has happened into, this man seems to stick out like a sore thumb… and what's even more attractive is the fact that he doesn't seem to care. While Catherine had filled her in on a few things about him from their phone conversations, nothing could have prepared her for how roguishly good looking he is… or that sexy smile he wears without even a thought about what it's doing to her. No one has ever affected her like this before and she can't help but feel giddy inside.

After a long silence, Drake clears his throat and with a sheepish grin, he replies.

"Ahem… I don't think I can get used to seeing two of you around here."

"Well, you won't have to for very long. I'm only here a couple of weeks."

"Oh… uh, I guess that means you're not going on the tour?"

"No, that was never the plan. I mean, I've got a business back home and… well, I'm not sure I should really be away for too long…"

"Oh yeah? What kind of business?"

"It's a bakery." Katy states with a gleam in her eye.

"I can tell it means a lot."

"Yeah, it kinda does…"

She tells him how it was always her dream to become a culinary arts grad and having a place of her own. After a few years of working for someone else, she can finally be her own boss. Not that it isn't a struggle but making her dream into a reality was well worth the trouble. They talk about the items she offers, and he's not at all surprised that it's the cronut that sells out the quickest. There is a moment of silence as the two get acclimated in the conversation… and each other, as Drake smiles wryly turning his gaze from her to the palace.

"So… uh, what do you think about… all this?"

"It's a beautiful place. Really it is…" She hesitates for a moment.

"I feel like there's a 'but' in there somewhere." Katy laughs slightly.

"Very perceptive, Drake."

Something stirs within him the minute she says his name… how easily it flows from her supple lips, and he can't help but stare longingly at them. While her appearance is the same as Catherine's, it doesn't escape Drake's notice that there is definitely something different about Katy… something intoxicating.

"Not that I don't appreciate the splendor of all this, but I tend to lean more toward a conventional lifestyle. It definitely fits into Cat's personality though. I mean, she's always had the savior faire…"

"So, just because you look the same, doesn't mean you think the same..."

"It's a common misconception, but we are _very_ different individuals."

Drake looks at her curiously for a moment and then smiles sedately.

"Yeah… I'm beginning to see that…"

Katy feels this sudden urge to reach out and touch him… his arm, his face… his lips. Since their brief encounter last night, that has been at the forefront of her thoughts and now that he's standing within her grasp, she struggles to refrain from acting on it. The way he looks at her and flashes that impish grin makes it very hard to maintain self-control.

In the same moment, Drake is fighting his own internal battle of will-power. Ever since he first laid eyes on her, he can't seem to think of anything else _but_ her… a longing to feel her soft frame against him and an overwhelming desire to taste her lips. Not in a sexual way just yet, but in a sweet and tender sort of way… to _show_ her how he feels instead of trying to put it into words. He's never been adept when it comes to opening up about feelings.

These few moments of silence are not the least bit awkward for either of them. In fact, the whole time, they've spent studying one another. And if anyone were watching, there's no way they could miss what's brewing between them.

As they continue to jump from one subject to another, Drake is completely mesmerized by the passion she exudes when talking about her bakery back in the states… While it probably cost a small fortune just to start up, that doesn't detract from the heart and soul she put into it. He always thought Catherine had a good head on her shoulders, and he's not wrong, but Katy takes it to a whole new level.

Even though they share the same genes, there is definitely something different about Katy in comparison to Catherine. What he thought were strong feelings toward Catherine, suddenly seems pale in comparison to the way he feels about Katy. It's like huge waves of warmth rushing through his veins, giving him life…

Remembering the conversation he had with Liam last night, Drake suddenly realizes that there is a lot of truth in what he'd said about an 'awakening'. The more time he spends with this interesting female, the more intrigued he becomes.

For Drake, growing up in the palace didn't exactly give him much opportunity for meeting 'regular' women. Most of the ones at court were so caught up in their own agenda's, they never even noticed him, but he didn't care. He never wanted anything to do with them in the first place. And besides, his loyalty was to his best friend and everyone else be damned.

Occasionally he would meet a woman like himself… a commoner with no agenda… and they might share a few meals or catch a movie together… or maybe a casual sleep over now and then, but he never cared enough to keep them around for too long. That's why this thing with Katy has got him so mixed up, because the things he used to value… such as solitude, and not giving two shits about anything or anyone unless he wanted to, suddenly seems pointless. For once in his life he wants, no… he _needs_ to know what it's like to care about someone besides himself. While he still struggles to fully understand it all, at least now he's confident about what he _doesn't_ want. With his heart racing, he takes a deep breath and asks the impending question.

"Hey, uh… I know you guys are headed to Valtoria, but, um… I was wondering if... it would you maybe wanna ride the trails with me later? I was going anyway and I thought-"

"I'm guessing you mean, on a horse?"

"Heh. If there's any other way, I don't wanna know about it."

They share a laugh and while waiting for her to answer, Drake places both hands nonchalantly in his pockets and shifts uneasily. She looks at him curiously for a moment and can't help but think how adorable he looks when he's uncomfortable. It's obvious he's asking her on a date, but... should she play it cool and take a raincheck, or should she just do it?

She is only going to be here a short time and wants to spend as much of it with her sister as possible, but a part of her knows that Catherine has obligations as Liam's fiancé and would be understanding if she wanted to venture out a little on her own... she might even be mad knowing Katy wanted to but didn't because of her. She already knows Katy has feelings for Drake.

"Before I answer, there's something I should tell you first."

"Let me guess, you don't like horses?"

"Not exactly. I know this is going to sound crazy, but I um… I like you Drake… a lot actually…" She says reluctantly and looks at him, hoping for a positive reaction to her slight confession.

His heart swells immediately upon hearing those words. How could it not? While he's been preoccupied with his own emotional war, it hadn't even occurred to him that she may have been battling her own feelings as well. His silence, along with his incessant smiling annoys the hell out of Katy, and she immediately lets him know about it.

"What? Is that somehow funny to you?"

"Oh, God no!" Drake retorts, still smiling. Instead of seeing that it made him happy to hear her say it, she thinks he's just being rude.

"Then what the hell is that look for?!" She raises her voice and gestures to his face.

He can't stifle a chuckle that escapes before he can stop it. Katy's normally calm and pleasant demeanor changes as her face contorts slowly into anger… her nostrils flare, her eyes flash and close into slits, her lips purse tightly together and he also notices her hands have formed firm fists at her side. Drake is startled by this sudden shift in her demeanor, but for some reason he just can't stop smiling. She sees this as a blatant disregard for her feelings and it gives her just enough ammunition to hit him with both barrels… and she holds nothing back.

"You can't be serious right now! You're no different than the rest of these conceited pricks and I take back what I said! I don't like you…AT ALL… and I don't _even_ know what possessed me to say it in the first place. You are such a—"

Drake's emotions are stirred monumentally as her fiery side makes its entrance, reinforcing his desire to touch her... before she finishes the sentence, his lips crash into hers with a bruising force as he pulls her against him with much of the same intensity. She fights like hell to break free from his grip, but he's too strong for her petite frame… finally, she succumbs to his advances… relishing the warmth of his body pressed against hers and their lips locked in a passionate kiss… lingering for several minutes before they finally part, his forehead resting against hers as they smile at one another.

"Wow! Where did _that_ come from?" Katy says breathlessly.

"I uh... I hope that wasn't-"  
"Maybe a little…" He cocks an eyebrow. "… but I enjoyed it." Looking into his eyes, she doesn't need him to say he likes her too... she already knows the answer to that.

Drake looks at her thoughtfully for a moment and then his expression becomes more accusatory... but in a playful way.

"Wait… did you call me a snobby prick?" He can't hide a small smile and she grins sheepishly but answers him matter of fact.

"I said conceited, not snobby… but in my defense, the way you were smiling after I said… anyway, I thought you were mocking me."

"Yeah, I guess I can see that... but just for the record, I'm not a _conceited_ prick… and I wasn't mocking you… And uh, you still haven't answered my question."

"Hmm..." She thinks about it for a second, as if she needed that long to decide, and then almost hums her answer. "Only if you promise a replay of that kiss." He leans in closer, tilting his head until their lips are almost touching. "If you insist…" She smiles right before he takes her mouth as his own and kisses her tenderly… this time, she doesn't fight it and savors every blissful moment.

With that, he releases her from his grip, and promises to meet her after lunch so they can walk to the stables together. Katy watches as he walks down the stairs and before his is out of sight, he turns around and smiles at her… with her heart pounding in her chest, she smiles back. Once Drake has disappeared from view, Catherine comes out of her room and sees Katy standing in the hallway. She can't help but notice the exuberance in her expression.

"Why do you look like someone that just won the lottery?" Katy turns around slightly startled, but when she sees it's Catherine, she sighs.

"Oh, hey Cat."

"Have you been standing out here this whole time?"

Katy puts her arm around her sister lovingly as they walk toward the stairs and whispers excitedly. "Yes, I have, and you'll never guess what just happened…" Once Katy tells her about the kiss, Catherine excitedly pulls her into an unoccupied study just down the hall from the main door where Katy spills all the details. By the time they make it outside, Liam is waiting by the limo with a smile.

"Good morning ladies."

"Good morning." Katy says cheerfully as Catherine saunters over, smiling at him and places a gentle kiss on his lips, giving him her full attention. "It is now." He smiles lovingly back at her and after getting lost in several tender kisses between them, Liam remembers Katy is present. He turns to her with a rueful smile.

"Kaitlyn, my apologies. It seems with the presence of my lovely fiancé, I have forgotten my manners." Katy shrugs unaffected.

"Oh, no apology is necessary, Your Majesty. You just keep making my sister happy and we're good."

"Please, call me Liam… we are practically family." Katy smiles and then Liam turns back to Catherine with a doting smile. "As for making your sister happy… there is nothing more important to me than that." Catherine beams happily.

On the ride to Valtoria, Katy fills Liam in on what happened with Drake and he can't help but be a little surprised that he'd made physical contact with her so soon… especially since he was hell bent on not even attempting to see her again after spoiling the moment they'd had after meeting the night before. It is definitely out of character for him to act so impulsively but given that he'd said he was in love with her… maybe it isn't so far-fetched after all. Katy tells them both in great detail what happened that led up to the kiss, using animated gestures and sporadic changes in her expression. Liam notices the subtle alteration in the octaves of her voice as she speaks about Drake… almost the same as what he heard last night, when he and Drake were talking. He's beginning to see the makings of a relationship, which from his perspective, is not so incredulous.

After analyzing and re-analyzing the situation and both Catherine and Liam interjecting a few of their own theories, Katy decides to change the subject. It's not a stretch to assume that being best friends, Liam and Drake talk about everything and she doesn't want to be the topic of their discussions.

"With everything Cat has told me already, I feel like I know you pretty well, but there has to be some great stories you could tell us. I mean, what was it like growing up in the palace?" "Oh, there are definitely a few stories." Catherine chimes in. "I love hearing you talk about when you were young. Want to share one with us?" He ponders for a moment, trying to think of one both the girls would enjoy… a small smile forms at the corner of his mouth as he recalls a fond memory of his youth, and then chuckles right before speaking.

"Well, I remember the time my brother and I found an old chest in one of the unused lower chambers. It was larger than a normal sized chest, or at least it appeared that way to us… a gold medallion adorned its front, and by that alone we were convinced it held hidden treasure... maybe even gold coins or jewels of some sort. And the detail… well, it was inlayed with such an intricate design that the contents _had_ to be valuable."

He describes how they had to drag it from the corner and into the middle of the room because it was so heavy. It was there that they made multiple attempts to pick the lock, to no avail. At one point, they each took turns trying to kick it open… that too was futile.

"So, how did you get it open?" Catherine asks intrigued as Liam chuckles. "Several hours and all our strength later, we were still trying… finally, we managed to break the lock with a rock hammer Leo found in one of the nearby cells."

"What was in it?" Catherine asks curiously. "Well, suffice to say, not what we thought… it was nothing more than a trunk full of… porcelain dolls." They all share a hardy laugh. It was hilarious to think about the looks on the boys faces when they found dolls instead of gold.

"So what did you boys do with them?" Catherine inquires, still laughing. "Oh, that's another story entirely." "I'm guessing you didn't keep them." "No… not exactly." Liam chuckles. "Uh oh. I'm sensing this didn't end well." He laughs again. "I promise it was nothing too terrible…" "Well knowing Leo, it probably involved a catapult or fire…" "Not quite… Leo was adamant that if mother found them, it would trigger her maternal instincts and she would insist on having another child… preferably a girl. He wasn't too fond of having _me_ around, so bringing another sibling into the mix… well, I think you get the idea."

Liam goes on to explain that after it got dark that night, they made their way out to the area just behind the maze with a shovel in tow. Rarely did anyone venture out that far and since there had been recent construction, no one would notice a patch of fresh soil. Both Leo and Liam took turns digging a hole wide and deep enough, where they placed the dolls and then covered them with the loose soil.

"As far as I know, they are still buried out behind the maze." When they all finally break from laughing over Liam's childhood story and catch their breath, he voices a valid request.

"Since I've shared a… not so glamorous memory of my youth, I think it's only fair that you two enlighten me with one of yours. I'm almost positive there are many... and knowing one of you quite well…" He glances at Catherine and smiles. "I'd say, also entertaining." He looks between the two girls for a moment waiting for a response as they look at each other, grinning from ear to ear. Almost as if tuned in to the other's thoughts, they laugh and then speak in unison… "Karaoke…!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Heaven on Earth**

It has only been a few days since the trip to Valtoria, but leisure for the newly engaged couple has all but vanished. Liam and Catherine have been busy attending charity events and making public appearances in the capital, all in preparation of the engagement tour which will begin within the month. The tour itself will consist of a three-week jaunt across several major cities throughout Europe, including Capri, Italy and Paris, France. The two will be meeting with several dignitaries and high-ranking officials during these visits, and the common goal for all will consist of securing political alliances while optimizing their standing in the world of government leadership. Prior to the tour, Liam and Catherine make an unannounced appearance in the capital city of Cordonia to meet with the citizens and allow them an up-close and personal view of their current monarch and queen-to-be.

Followed by security and the press, Liam and Catherine meander through the cobblestone streets, stopping frequently to chat with the townspeople and occasionally accepting a small gift from a child as a token of respect and admiration. When word gets out that they are in the city, people flock from all over just to catch a glimpse of them and hopefully say a few words or shake their hands. It would appear Catherine is the object of this unwavering attention, and Liam is elated to see how his people have accepted her. He watches in admiration as his beautiful fiancé charms the crowd and the camera, with the vibrancy and undeniable attentiveness she projects. It's really no surprise that they adore her, and the reasons are quite clear. Catherine exhibits a natural ease about her… a relaxed and comforting quality that makes her both approachable and relatable. Her strength and generosity resonates with each gesture or comment she makes, and Liam swells with pride as they seem to hang on her every word. In his own mind he has dubbed her, 'The Queen of the People', and it is clear that his thoughts are not wrong.

The most amazing part to Liam is that soon this incredible woman will become his wife… she is already his life and his world, and he can hardly wait for the day when he can make it official. From the moment they met, something stirred inside him… an inconceivable desire to trade his ill-fated and unwelcomed future for one filled with the warmth and joy he found in Catherine. He'll never know for sure if he would have forsaken the crown in the name of love, but there were moments after New York when he seriously considered abdicating the throne just to experience more of this unfamiliar, yet exhilarating feeling. He just couldn't get her off his mind and if he were being honest with himself, she had already taken a piece of his heart before he ever set foot back on Cordonian soil. It wasn't until he saw her in his home land for the first time, that he was able to resolve the personal conflict between answering to the crown or to his own heart. With her presence as one of the suitors, now he thought it possible to have both and would use whatever means necessary to ensure her success at court… and selfishly, whatever it took to win her heart… he just couldn't bear the thought of having to give her up a second time. As it turned out though, he didn't have to put too much effort into it… he watched in awe as she consistently stood out from the others... success for her in his world was inevitable.

While Catherine leans over to take a small clump of fresh flowers from an enamored youngster, Liam smiles to himself. It gives him great pleasure to watch as the people shower his beloved with adoration and an even greater pleasure knowing she would soon be the queen… _his_ queen. He can't help but marvel at how lucky he is to have found such a generous and unpretentious woman who, was not only willing to share the weight of reigning over this small kingdom he had inherited but was also willing to share her life with him… _God_ how he adores her. His life was not supposed to be this wonderful, but it is... Liam attributes that fact to one thing, and one thing only… his life truly began the moment Catherine Beckham emerged from his dreams.

"Thank you so much. These are beautiful sweetie." She inhales the scent of the bouquet and then plants a honied kiss on the young boy's cheek. He blushes and immediately places a protective hand over the spot she just kissed, then grins from ear to ear. A few faint laughs are heard upon witnessing this interaction and even Liam chuckles, because he understands this reaction all too well…

After several hours, Liam and Catherine approach a quaint little restaurant in the heart of the city that has been chartered for use by the couple and their entourage. Not only to provide a stopping point for the walking tour, but also to allow them all to enjoy a relaxing meal before returning to the palace.

Once inside, they are escorted to their reserved table in the back and Liam holds out Catherine's chair, taking his across from her after she is seated. While the waiter is retrieving their drinks, Catherine notices Liam is staring at her with a smile as bright as the sun. "Has anyone told you how handsome you are when you smile?" He takes her hand from across the table and kisses it tenderly, looking lovingly into her eyes. "Before you my love, there was not much to smile about…" "I love you so much Liam…" "I love you more, Catherine."

After Liam and Catherine left the palace this morning, Drake headed to the stables to get the horses ready for another trail ride with Katy. With the royal couple's hectic schedule underway, Katy will be free most of the time and Drake plans on taking full advantage of it. Not that they need it, but Catherine and Liam have been very encouraging as the two work on figuring things out. It's not a stretch to assume that they are completely taken with each other, but there is still a grey cloud surrounding her looming departure.

Since their first outing a few days ago, Drake and Katy have practically been inseparable… taking late night strolls on the palace grounds while everyone else is sleeping, holding hands, talking, laughing and kissing until their lips were numb… It's almost as if, with her vacation in Cordonia rapidly coming to an end, their relationship has been thrown into full speed ahead mode… but they both know that's not the _real_ reason things have escalated so quickly between them. Their feelings go way beyond a love at first sight event, and even though they would both agree that what they feel for each other borders absolute insanity, they know it's more than just a passing crush between them… it's an awakening.

While Drake is not known to be the romantic type, there is a soft side to him that speaks volumes to Katy's heart. She's never known anyone to be so attentive and caring toward her before… and in such a short time. What's equally surprising is the fact that she even wants that kind of attention from someone, given her relationship history. The guys she dated back home were mostly self-centered and she was never really sure where she stood with them… Brad was probably the most understanding when it came to the periods in which she spent away from the relationship just to get her business off the ground, but in the end, he was no better than the rest. Often resorting to futile attempts at making her feel guilty for having dreams and wanting to better her life. He didn't have a clue why she wasn't just happy being his 'arm candy'. In some ways she only stayed because of a certain familiarity she'd grown accustomed to… but a small part of it was about not feeling alone.

Katy is very independent, but with her sister temporarily out of the picture and not many friends to rely on, she turned to Brad for the much-needed support while following her dream. Looking back now, maybe she did expect a lot from him… but no more than she would have expected from herself had the tables been turned. At first, he was her biggest fan and even though she had doubts about his ability to handle an alpha female, there was an incident that said otherwise... at least for a short period of time.

After an exhausting day of arguing with contractors about the placement of equipment and pleading with building inspectors over minor structural issues, she came home hoping to spend the evening just licking her wounds and recharging for the next round tomorrow. As soon as she opened the door to her apartment, a tantalizing aroma wafted from the kitchen, immediately teasing her senses.

She and Brad maintained separate apartments, but they each had access to each other's.

She smiled as she looked around and saw the romantic setting before her… the table was dressed and set for two with lit candles and flowers in the center, there was even a bottle of wine chilling in ice… The evening couldn't have been more perfect, and it was the first time Brad told her he loved her, but his undivided attention would prove to be only temporary.

A few days after the romantic dinner Brad stormed into the bakery, obviously inebriated, and shouting accusations at Katy. He was convinced that she was seeing someone else, since she always came home late _and_ tired. To avoid upsetting the workers, she pulled him toward the back of the shop, hoping to find out what the hell he was spouting off about. The confrontation quickly escalated as Brad wouldn't stop shamelessly berating her and his voice got louder with every word. Because he wouldn't listen to reason and being the spit fire she is, Katy ended the conflict with a swift kick to his groin. He doubled over in sheer agony, collapsing on the floor in front of her. At that point, she was done.

When she swung open the door, the stunned workers scurried back to their posts as though they weren't listening the whole time. She looks at them curiously for a moment and then her attention goes back to the open door where Brad is still sprawled out, writhing in pain. She smirks and quickly gathers her belongings. "While I'm out running a few errands, would you please take out the trash?!"

A few days later, when Brad was finally sober and she'd cooled off some, they had a long talk and decided it would be best if they parted as friends. Things between them obviously wasn't working and she needed some stability in her life… now more than ever. Brad apologized for his behavior in hopes that she would change her mind, but the damage was already done, and he knew he crossed the line when he accused her of cheating. During the relationship, Katy often wondered why there were never any sparks when Brad touched or kissed her, but it's clear now… they were never meant to be.

With Drake though, things are definitely different. When _he_ kisses her, every nerve in her body stands on end, like an electric shock. And her pulse quickens by his touch. Even though he doesn't say it in words, she can tell he cares about her and seems to be genuinely interested in what makes _her_ happy… that in itself is more than enough reason to spend every waking moment she has with him. A part of her is apprehensive, because knowing that having a long-distance relationship will be difficult… but it's not impossible to make it work. In a few short days Drake has shown her what a _real_ man is and she's not sure if she can give that up so easily.

When agreeing to visit Catherine so far away, she never imagined finding the man of her dreams, but that is exactly what happened… and now, she's torn between the successful and thriving business she fought so hard for and a yearning to be with Drake. It's almost too hard to fathom that soon she will have to make a choice between the two and she fights the anxiety at the sheer thought of it.

Drake on the other hand, is best at focusing on the here and now, but he's finding it more and more difficult as each day passes. If only he could stop the sand from falling through the hour glass... they still have so much to discover about each other… so many things that need to be said.

Every moment they spend together only deepens his desire for wanting her to stay, but he could never ask her to give up the life she created for herself back in New York just to be with him… could he? He knows a talk is eminent and is hoping to bring it up today while they are out riding. Hopefully together, they can figure out how and if this will work and he already knows what he wants… but where does Katy stand?

As Drake finishes tightening the last girth of the saddle, his thoughts are interrupted by a soft chuckle coming from behind. He raises up and turns to find Katy leaning on the stable door with her arms crossed and he raises an eyebrow, giving her a quirky smile.

"What?" Drake asks as she casually walks over next to him and rubs the horses snout.

"I was just enjoying the view." He quickly places his arms around her waist.

"Oh yeah? And what view is that?" She puts both arms around his neck and smiles mischievously.

"The stallion of course." She says matter of fact as she glances toward the horse and then back to Drake.

"Oh, I see how it is... you're just here for the horses." Katy laughs and then toys with the buttons on his shirt, gradually looking up at him with an innocent smirk.

"Well, I didn't say _which_ stallion…" Drake flashes an impish grin and pulls her closer. "Come here you…" He leans in for a lingering kiss, parting only to catch their breath.

When their eyes meet, Drake notices a slight drop in her expression. "Katy… is something wrong?" Not wanting to spoil the moment between them with the dread of having to leave soon, she simply smiles and says, "No, I just want to enjoy this day with you." He smiles on the outside, but inside, there is an ache... while he can't physically make her stay, how can his heart let her go? He's not even sure she would want to. All signs point in that direction, but there is still a chance that he might have to say goodbye to the best thing that's ever happened to him.

"Sounds good." He pauses for a moment, kissing her tenderly, then helps her onto the horse. When she is securely in the saddle, he mounts his own and they each trot off down a hill and onto a trail. The only sound is that of horse hooves on the dirt path and as they reach a clearing not far from where they started. And in virtual silence, they each pause to take in the picturesque landscape before them… a cloud of unspoken words hanging thick in the air.

After a few minutes, Drake finally breaks the silence by clearing his throat and then turns to Katy. "Ahem… I hope it's alright, but I planned a… well, I guess you could say a surprise." Katy smiles. "You did? What kind of surprise?" He smirks. "I think you're missing the whole point of the word 'surprise'." Katy proceeds to cross her eyes and then sticks her tongue out playfully at Drake but he is not amused, and stares blankly at her. "Was that really necessary?" She can tell he's annoyed, but it was all in fun and he really needs to lighten up she thinks to herself. "Yep!" Katy says matter of fact, and without breaking eye contact Drake cocks an eyebrow as he responds in a sarcastic tone. "Can we go now, or should we continue these antics?"

By way of an answer, she smiles without empathy and flips him off, then thrusts the horse into a full gallop through the open field while Drake watches in disbelief. Besides the horses gait, all he can hear is the sound of her laughter as she thunders across the field and finally stops once she reaches the forest edge. She turns around facing him as if in a standoff position and a smile that wreaks confidence. ' _Damn, she's beautiful_ ' Drake thinks to himself and after a minute of trying to figure out what went wrong, he realizes his words might have been a little harsh and immediately regrets saying it. "How was that for antics, Mr. Walker? Do you want to go now, or would you prefer to continue being a pompous ass?" Before responding, he brandishes a defeated smile and then nudges the horse forward into a slow gait as he makes his way toward her. One thing's for sure, Katy is not going to let him get away with anything… and for some reason, he likes it. "No. I'm good."

Drake leads them onto a different path and soon they reach another, smaller clearing with a running stream and a firepit that has been freshly dug. As soon as Katy sees it, she gasps. "Wow… you did this… for us?" Drake grins while dismounting and secures his horse near the stream while Katy does the same. "Yeah, so what do you think… is it okay?" Drake takes a blanket from the horses pouch and spreads it out near the firepit. Katy walks over, looking around in awe. "It's more than okay Drake. It's almost… romantic." Katy sits on the blanket while Drake proceeds to get the fire going but not before questioning her statement. "Almost?" She hesitates, but then smiles shyly. "Well… that may have been an understatement…" He glances at her with a pleasant expression but continues with the fire. "So, what do we need the fire for?" She asks pointedly, and without looking up Drake answers with a question of his own. "Well… do you like s'mores?"

A little while later, after some casual conversation and the s'mores are all gone, they both sit quietly on the blanket, side-by-side. Drake stretches his arms and then using the one nearest to her, he pulls Katy against him. She rests her head on his shoulder as they stare out at the peaceful stream flowing in front of them. Thoughts of her departure resurface, and he can't stop the undeniable feeling of dread. He rubs her arm affectionately and unknowingly lets out a heavy sigh. "Something on your mind Drake?" Katy asks.

"Maybe, I uh… Katy, I think we need to talk…" She raises up and looks at him expectantly as he hesitates but still looking straight into her eyes. "… about some things."

"What things Drake?" She asks concerned.

"Well, it's about… this… you and me, and uh… we haven't really said what _this_ is…"

"What do _you_ … think it is?"

"I… I've been thinking a lot about what happens when you go back to New York, and uh, I don't… I won't stand in your way, but…"

"But what Drake?"

"I'm… I'm just going to say it… _I love you Katy_."


	16. Chapter 16

"I… I've been thinking about what happens when you go back to New York, and uh, I don't… I don't wanna stand in your way, but…"

"But what Drake?" He hesitates for a moment, unsure of how she will receive the words that hang precariously on the tip of his tongue but knowing if he doesn't, he may never get another chance at telling her. For once in his life there's nothing stopping him from being true to himself, except maybe his own fears, but the way he feels about Katy makes him even more motivated to take a gamble and win her love. Regardless of whether or not she feels the same about him.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he finally gathers the courage to openly declare what his heart has been relentlessly beckoning.

"Katy, I… _I'm in love with you_."

As soon as the last word leaves his lips, he feels instant relief… until his eyes meet hers that is. The look of shock is evident, but he can't read whether that's good or bad. She is so surprised by what he just said, it has rendered her speechless. His confession is like a dream come true and even though it's only been a short time since they met, she already knows he's the one. Spending the last few days together has intensified those feelings and if she were being completely honest, it has been the best time of her life. No one has ever touched her so deeply before and to hear him say the words so sincerely… well, it's almost surreal.

Unsure of what this awkward silence means, Drake breaks from her gaze and takes a deep breath, looking out in the distance. He's never acted on impulse quite like this before and by revealing his inner most thoughts and desires, without first probing hers regarding the relationship, suddenly makes his admission seem ridiculous. He shakes his head and almost laughs, not out of joy but out of frustration, for allowing himself to be in such a vulnerable position. That awful feeling is quickly replaced with relief when Katy places her hands on each side of his face, slowly turning him to look at her. A single tear falls from her cheek and in her eyes, there is something that speaks to his heart. Telling him that maybe… just maybe, he wasn't wrong after all. Choking back her emotions, she inhales sharply and utters a barely audible response.

" _Drake… I… love you too_." "You do?" He says in disbelief, but the relief is evident in the tone of his voice. Upon hearing it, Katy chokes back more tears and all she can do is nod favorably. He smiles reassured and without another word, he urgently presses his lips to hers… in an instant, the kiss is enflamed with passion. The kind that makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up… especially when she leans back on the blanket, pulling him with her. Being so close like this, he can feel the warmth from her body as she lay beneath him… stirring his senses from deep inside. In that moment a desire emerges, a desire so powerful that it literally shakes him to his core.

But, as much as they both want to take this to the next level, there is still the matter of what happens once Katy's time comes to an end. It's going to be hard enough as it is, but adding that into the mix, well… it would just be too much to handle, for both of them.

Not allowing weakness to override his better judgement, Drake pulls away breathlessly, and then looks at her with a hint of regret on his face. She gazes back at him with a knowing expression. In the silence of this tender moment, there is an unspoken empathy that far outweighs any physical satisfaction to be gained by making love. And while they both want to feel that closeness between them, doing so will only make it more difficult when it comes time to say goodbye. There are no ifs in that statement… her departure is a given.

While balancing securely on his elbow and hovering over her, he can't help but think how she is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He smiles warmly at her. His gaze slowly drifts downward as her perfectly rounded curves rise and fall with every breath she takes… then his eyes sweep her body as his free hand roams gently up and down her side.

"This is pure torture you know." He says in a breathy voice.

"Yes. I do."

It takes everything in him not to act on this urge, but he manages to move and lay beside her. Looking up at the sky contemplatively, he takes a deep breath and sighs heavy hearted before asking the inevitable question.

"So… how are we gonna do this?"

"I don't know exactly, but we definitely have some things to think about."

"Yeah… we do."

The only sound is that of the water, as it flows peacefully downstream… almost as though it were trying to offer solace and appease the heart and minds of the inhabitants nearby. There is a quiet calm between them now, indicative of deep thought about the obstacles surrounding their predicament. While laying side-by-side Drake takes her hand, weaving his fingers through hers and gives her hand a comforting squeeze. She sighs and turns to look at him, smiling almost apologetic.

"I'd like to stay here Drake, but my bakery… I mean, I just opened it recently and…" Drake interrupts her with a firm declaration.

"You don't have to say it Katy… I've already thought about that."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanna be clear about something. Even though I want you here with me… especially now… I don't expect you to abandon your dream. That's just not who I am. And besides, it's important to you… But uh, I don't wanna forget about this either… you know, us."

"Me neither, but how—"

"I've thought a lot about it these past few days and the only thing that makes sense is, doing the long-distance thing."

"It's not going to be easy, but do you really think we can make it work?"

"I do… I'm even willing to shoulder most of the travel part and I'm okay with that since you've got your business and all."

"That's so sweet of you Drake."

"Well, I know it'd be easier that way, but I'd still like to have you here occasionally… if you can take a few days off. I know Liam wouldn't object if you stayed at the palace and I know Beckham would be onboard for a visit from her sister."

"Yeah, we both would like that… But won't that be too much? I mean, flying _is_ expensive."

"Well, it _would_ be for some, but… before my dad was head of the King's Guard, he was a pilot in the Air Guard and when he uh… when he passed away, we… kinda inherited his benefits."

"What benefits?"

"Well, I can fly anywhere, anytime, as long as I set it up in advance... and uh, I can also transfer it to anyone I choose."

"Drake… you really have thought about this, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah… I guess you could say I was, motivated."

They spend the rest of the afternoon talking about the journey ahead and even though things have progressed emotionally between them, they agree to wait on the physical aspect, at least for now. After an impassioned kiss between them, Drake reluctantly pulls back, smiling regretfully.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but uh, we should stop… I want you Katy, trust me on that… but I also wanna to do this right."

"I know. So do I."

"I mean, it's not like I'm going anywhere and uh, when we do… I don't think I could stand letting you go." She sighs.

"Well, at least you said _when_ and not _if_ … I guess it can wait… for now."  
"So uh… so you've thought about it too?"

"Mmhm, especially at night. I can hardly sleep for thinking about it."

"Yeah? Well... I _definitely_ know that feeling…"

He pauses for a moment and turns to look at her. The way the sun caresses her skin and reflects in her eyes… the subtle way her lips move, just begging to be kissed… he sits up abruptly, releasing a heavy breath.

"Damn… you've gotta stop looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"You know, inviting, seductive, or… whatever it is. It's really working on me…"

"Drake… I didn't do it on purpose."

"That's just it… you don't really have to… Ahem, we need to head back and get the horses settled. You ready?"

"If you think it's best."

"I do."

After Drake douses the fire with soil and Katy packs up everything, they take the long trail ride back to the stables. Once the horses are unsaddled, Drake guides them into their stalls and before securing the gate, he makes sure they have food and water. He takes Katy in his arms for one last passionate kiss before they walk, arm-in-arm, back to the palace. They are so absorbed in conversation that they don't notice Liam and Catherine getting out of the limo after their morning tour around the capital. Liam spots them first, nudging Catherine to look in their direction. A huge smile stretches across her face when she sees them together.

"Aww, they look so happy." Catherine says to Liam and he nods in agreement.

"Hey you two!" Liam shouts to get their attention.

They both turn at the same time and wave and when they reach the front of the palace, Katy runs to Catherine and gives her a hug as Liam and Drake look on, smiling. While the two girls catch up on their morning with each other, Liam turns to Drake.

"Did you two have a pleasant morning on the trail?" With his gaze fixed on Katy, Drake replies with a smile, almost as if he were in a trance.

"Yeah, it was…"

He stops when he realizes Liam is staring at him with a discerning grin on his face like he already knows the answer. Drake would be offended if it were coming from anyone else, but there's not much he can hide from his best friend. And maybe this time, he doesn't want to. Drake returns a defeated smile and finishes the sentence.

"… it was pretty great." Liam grips Drake's shoulder and glances between him and Katy.

"I can see that."

They wait for the two girls to finish talking and then Liam suggests they go inside. He guides Catherine toward the entrance of the palace with his hand at the small of her back, while Katy takes Drake's arm and they follow.

"I have to tell you what this sweet man did today." Katy says excitedly as Liam turns around to her with a look of shock on his face and an animated tone in his voice.

"Who else went on this ride?"

"It was just us." Katy states matter of fact. Liam then turns to Drake who glares back with an impish grin. Catherine chimes in.

"You don't mean Drake, do you? Mr. grumpy pants, Drake?" Neither Catherine nor Liam can contain their laughter and even Drake almost smiles after hearing what she said but manages a scowl instead.

"Go ahead, laugh it up. And if it looks like I give a damn, please tell me. I don't want to give off the wrong impression."

They both stop laughing at the same time and look at each other concerned… unsure if they might have gone too far this time. Catherine then turns to Drake with a remorseful tone in her voice.

"I'm sorry Drake. I didn't mean it."

"My apologies too, old friend. It was only a little harmless teasing."

"Oh, well that makes me feel so warm in my hollow tin chest."

With that, everyone bursts out laughing, even Drake, and when they finally catch their breath Liam suggests they all have dinner together in the palace dining room tonight. Drake is the first to respond, in typical Drake fashion.

"Only if I don't have to wear a suit."

"Not unless you want to." Liam responds with a half grin.

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"You don't like a suit?" Katy asks.

"I do… on other people. Just not on me."

"But you look so handsome." Katy protests as Drake puffs out his chest.

"Oh yeah? Well, I might be inclined to wear it again… just not tonight."

"Why is tonight any different?"

"After being on horseback a better part of the morning, I'm gonna go with comfort over looks. Which reminds me… if we're gonna do this, I need to get cleaned up."

"Yeah, I probably should too." Drake turns back to Liam.

"What time?"

"Shall we say, six?"

"Sounds good."

"We'll be there, but since I didn't get the chance earlier, I'll tell you guys what he did at dinner." Katy says excitedly, as Drake takes her hand and leads her upstairs, leaving Liam and Catherine with knowing smiles between them. Catherine is pleased to see her sister so happy and Liam is equally satisfied that Drake seems content for a change.

"What do you think will happen between those two?"

"I don't know exactly… but if I know Katy, she won't give up on this one."

"And if I know Drake, he won't let her."

Liam wraps his arms around her and smiles warmly.

"I'm happy for them."

"Yeah, me too… but I wonder how they'll manage when she goes back to New York?"

"I'm certain it will pose a few challenges, but if Katy is anything like you my love, she will accomplish anything she sets her mind to... _and_ her heart."

"I guess so. I mean, she _is_ head strong."

"Precisely. Now…"

He pulls her even closer, and then he flashes an impish grin.

"… may I be so bold as to direct your attention to another, equally important matter?"

"And what might that be?" She hums as his lips meet hers in a lingering kiss and when they part, both are smiling.

"Mmm… I can't think of _anything_ more important than that."

"I knew you would acquiesce to the... connotation."

"You're such a show off…"

"Only for you."

He kisses her once more and then steps back, taking her hand in his and bows graciously.

"Shall we prepare for the evening, my queen?"

"Okay."

Later that night, after the meal is served and their lively conversation begins to wind down, Liam stands reaching for the bottle of chilled wine and refills their almost empty glasses. He then sits, taking his own glass and turns to Catherine with a gleam in his eyes.

"I think this occasion calls for a toast. My queen, would you do the honors?"

"Of course, my king." Smiling, she lifts her glass elegantly, waiting for Drake and Katy to take theirs before beginning.

"To a wonderful evening. With the perfect mix of good food, great company and a plethora of relaxing conversation, I hope we can all share many more in the future."

"Hear, hear!"

"I'm game." Katy says, glancing at Drake who smiles favorably.

"I'll drink to that."

They each clink their glasses together, then take a sip in unison. Liam becomes thoughtful watching the interaction between Katy and Drake as they exchange doting glances at one another. Catherine also notices.

"Katy, has Drake given you the tour yet?"

"You mean the palace?" Catherine nods and Katy glances at Drake.

"We've been kinda busy… but as massive as this place is, it would take a week to see it all." Drake smiles and gladly offers his services.

"I could show you a few highlights."

Liam chimes in.

"There is even a spa, equipped with all the necessary amenities you might expect. And you are more than welcome to take advantage of its benefits, if you'd like." Drake's eyes light up.

"You know, I could use a good soak in the hot tub right now." Katy leans in slightly, giving him a coy smile.

"A hot tub, huh? Sounds like a great way to end the day."

"Yeah, it would…"

They are momentarily locked in a fixed stare between them, almost as if their eyes are speaking a language only they can hear… then Drake remembers they're not alone. He reluctantly breaks from the gaze and clears his throat.

"Ahem… There's also a media room… you know, for watching mov-."

Before he utters the last word, a commotion is heard just outside the dining room door. They each turn facing the entrance, as a familiar, and very unwelcomed voice echoes from the hallway. Liam and Catherine give each other a knowing glance.

"Oh. My. God!" Catherine exclaims.

"Who is that?" Katy asks as the brash voice gets nearer... and louder.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?" Drake responds, matter of fact.

As if forcibly pushed by a strong wind, the door swings open and in walks Madeleine! This is the first time she's been back to the palace since Liam broke off the engagement and there is definitely something amiss in her behavior tonight. Normally composed and without an ounce of human emotion, a malevolent laugh escapes her lips as she notices the four sitting at the table.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this… cozy." She smiles, but there is no joy in her expression. "What are you doing here, Madeleine?" Liam asks in a bitter tone as Drake follows with his own version of an unfriendly connotation. "I figured you'd still be licking your wounds somewhere, _anywhere_ … just not here."

Before she retorts, she notices Katy sitting next to Drake and then looks over at Catherine. Her surly expression immediately changes to confusion as she looks between the two thinking her eyes have deceived her… maybe the cocktails she downed in the limo on the ride to the palace has started taking effect. She blinks frantically hoping it's only a figment of her imagination.

"No, I… This can't be… how… _I must be in hell_ …" Madeleine mutters under her breath.

It only takes a few moments for everyone to realize that before arriving to the palace tonight, Madeleine has had one too many libations. While attempting to comprehend the situation regarding Catherine and Katy, she loses her balance but grasps the door frame just before one of the staff grabs her. Humiliated, she quickly recoils with a scowl and proceeds to berate the sympathetic staff for putting his hands on her.

"You will kindly take your hands off me this instant! Who knows what kind of germs you people carry!" She dusts off the area as though trying to rid herself of some cryptic microbe that might have been launched during the encounter. This does not go over well with Liam. He stands and immediately walks toward the door. "My apologies." He says to the staff member who is still reeling from Madeleine's outburst but seeing that Liam has everything under control, he nods and then retreats back to the kitchen. Once safely out of ear shot, Liam turns to Madeleine with a less than pleasant expression.

"You will not disrespect staff, in my presence or otherwise! Do you understand?" She smirks, not affected by his concern for _ordinary_ staff. "Why not? Are you planning to have all the royal ranks occupied with the commoner trash you seem to surround yourself with as of late?"

"I will not—"

He is interrupted when Katy stands abruptly, sending the chair she was sitting in flying across the room. She turns to Madeleine with a look of rage on her face.

"You must be Madeleine. I can see now why they call you a frigid bitch!" She glares at Madeleine, just daring her to say more. Drake puts a calming hand on her shoulder and gives her a petitioning stare, but she doesn't break eye contact with Madeleine. "It's not worth it, trust me." "What? I can't just sit back while she talks down to everyone. I don't care who she _thinks_ she is!" "I don't either, but she's obviously had too much to drink. Why else would a countess make a fool of herself?" Catherine speaks up. "Why _are_ you here, Madeleine?"

"Not that it should concern you, but I came back to support my country and if that's too much for you, well… you can always go back to being a waitress. I'm sure there are plenty of-."

Lightning fast and without warning, Katy meets her smirk with the brunt of her fist, squarely to the center of her face. Madeleine cringes in pain, holding her nose defensively as the blood begins to pour from one nostril. With Drake now by her side, Katy holds her stance as the two women glare at each other until Madeleine shouts her dismay at this blatant act of retaliation. "How dare you!" Without flinching, Katy retorts. "How dare _you_ … to assume that a title gives you the right to belittle others, especially my sister!"

Catherine grabs a towel from the table and walks over handing it to Madeleine who quickly snatches it and places it on her bloody nose. Liam and Drake look on, still in shock at this turn of events.

"I think we should all just calm down. There's no need to—"

"What are you babbling about? It's not like you tried to stop her!"

Katy takes a half step toward her and Madeleine shrinks back in defense. Drake eases Katy back slowly as Catherine begins to speak.

"Madeleine, clearly you have something you want to say to me. So just say it."

"I… well…" She glances at Katy as if waiting for her to pounce again and then she sighs. "I didn't come here to cause a scene. I simply wanted Liam to know that I have returned to court, and I am willing to offer my… support. I just wasn't expecting an audience."

"Then why the theatrics?" Catherine asks.

"This isn't easy for me, you know. _I_ was going to be queen, and now…"

She pauses and looks between Catherine and Liam.

"…I believe it's my duty as nobility… to join you on the engagement tour. _Someone_ has to represent this country with dignity and respectability... I'm certain this court will need my voice of reason."


	17. Chapter 17

**Recap of last week's chapter -**

"You will not disrespect staff, in my presence or otherwise! Do you understand Countess Madeleine?" She smirks at Liam, not surprised by his ridiculous concern for _ordinary_ people. "Why not? Are you planning to have all the royal ranks occupied with the commoner trash you seem to surround yourself with as of late?" She side glances toward the others who are still sitting at the table.

"I've had just about enou—"

He is interrupted when Katy stands abruptly, sending the chair she was sitting in flying across the room. She turns to Madeleine with a look of rage on her face and Madeleine's expression is that of shock, with a hint of distaste.

"You must be the resident bitch!" She glares at Madeleine who replies with a slight slur in her speech. "Now, why does that insolence not surprise me? Oh, I know! Maybe appearance is not the only genetic trait you share with our… _queen-to-be_." She smiles malevolently as Katy returns one of her own, catching Madeleine off-guard. "I wouldn't be too smug if I were you… obviously there are a few chromosomes missing from _your_ gene pool." Drake clears his throat to hide a chuckle that threatens to escape and then puts a calming hand on her shoulder, but she doesn't break eye contact with Madeleine who cowers slightly.

He leans closer to Katy and speaks in her ear. "It's not worth it, trust me." With her eyes still glued to Madeleine she responds clearly. "It's worth it to me, and I won't let this pretentious cunt disrespect my sister! I don't care who she _thinks_ she is!" Drake stifles another laugh but then tries to focus. "She's not usually this obtuse. Especially in front of us c _ommoners_." Madeleine glares at Drake but before she can retort, Catherine speaks up. "Why _are_ you here, Madeleine?"

"Not that it should be of concern to _you_ of all people, but I came back in support of my country and if that's too much for you, well… you can always go back to being a waitress and do whatever it is you do best. I'm sure there are plenty of-."

Lightning fast and without warning, Katy meets her smirk with the brunt of her fist, squarely to the center of her face. Madeleine cringes in pain, holding her nose defensively as the blood begins to pour from one nostril. With Drake now at her side and gripping her shoulders for restraint, Katy holds her stance as the two women are locked in an irate glare. Madeleine voices her dismay at being sucker punched. "How dare you!" Without flinching, Katy retorts. "How dare _you_ … When you disrespect my sister, you disrespect me! And with either of those, comes consequences!"

Catherine grabs a towel from the table and walks over handing it to Madeleine who, without even so much as a thank you, quickly snatches it and places it on her bloody nose. Liam and Drake are speechless at this turn of events.

"I think we should all just take a moment and calm down. There's no need to—." Catherine tries to reason, but Madeleine interrupts.

"What are you babbling about? It's not like _you_ tried to stop her!"

Katy takes a half step toward her and Madeleine shrinks back in defense as Drake eases Katy back very slowly. Catherine then takes charge of the situation.

"Madeleine, clearly you have something you want to say to me. So why don't you just say it?"

"I… it's not you I came to see." She glances at Katy as if expecting her to pounce again, and then gives Catherine a pointed look as she sighs. "I didn't come here to cause a scene. I simply wanted Liam to know that I have returned to court, and I am willing to offer my… well let's just say my support. I just wasn't expecting an audience."

"Then why the theatrics?" Catherine asks.

"This isn't easy for me, you know…" Madeleine mumbles nervously.

She pauses and looks between Catherine and Liam, but neither give her the reaction she was hoping for, so she sighs haplessly and then continues.

"…I believe it's my duty, as nobility, to support this country and I've decided to join you on the engagement tour. Someone of my status _should_ be in attendance to represent my house _and_ Cordonia. At least someone with a sense of dignity and respectability... and I'm certain this court will appreciate my voice of reason as well."

 **Back to the story -**

Since the altercation between Katy and Madeleine a week ago, things have been rather quiet at the palace. Most of it due to the fact that Madeleine has been avoiding Catherine's sister altogether, which in turn means she's been avoiding all of them to some degree. It wasn't like Madeleine to shy away from courtly events but having been called out on her bad behavior and then getting her nose bloodied in front of everyone, they all assumed the humiliation was far worse than any injury she might have suffered.

"Katy, I still can't believe you punched Madeleine in the nose." Catherine snorts, trying to stifle a laugh.

"What? You know she had it coming… and besides, it was clearly time for someone to knock her down a peg or two."

"Well, I won't deny that but she's never going to change and she's harmless really. Just try and take it a _little_ easier on her next time… okay?" Katy hesitates for a moment with an annoyed expression, but then seeing the pleading in her sister's eyes, she sighs defeated.

"I can't promise anything, but I will try. And as long as I don't hear any more of her vile comments toward you, or anyone else, then she has nothing to worry about."

Catherine smiles, knowing Katy all too well. Between the two, Katy was the one that never minced words to appease anyone's feelings, especially when it came to defending her sister and she wouldn't hesitate to retaliate if necessary. She has always been upfront and straight to the point… meaning, you always knew exactly where you stood with her. While neither of them approved of those who used criticism as a way to make themselves feel superior to others, namely someone like Madeleine, Catherine was more reserved in how she chose to handle those types of people. But no matter the situation, these two had each other's backs, both day and night. Catherine puts her arm lovingly around Katy's shoulder and pokes her teasingly.

"You're such a rebel." Katy smiles.

"And that's why you love me."

"That's just _one_ of the reasons I love you sis."

"Back at 'cha, Cat."

The days leading up to the start of the engagement tour have been hectic to say the least, but that hasn't stopped Catherine and Katy from being virtually inseparable for most of it. Since Katy is leaving soon, they wanted to spend as much time together as possible. Drake has also staked his claim on her time as well but not wanting her to feel conflicted between her sister and him, he made sure to include Liam and Catherine on a few of their casual outings.

Today is the eve of Katy's departure and they decided to make it special. Since the weather is cooperating, a trail ride through the mountains is on tap and upon reaching their destination they will 'top' it off with a picnic overlooking the valley. Liam has already cleared their schedules, knowing how important it is for Catherine to spend this last day with her sister. While there will be ample time for the couples to interact with each other, a romantic setting awaits atop that mountain and selfishly, Liam can't wait to share some time alone with his beloved.

The start of the ride is alive with excitement as trivial chatter ensues between the four, but as they reach the most tedious part of their journey, the conversation comes to a screeching halt. While maneuvering through the twisting, winding trails in near silence, Catherine's perception skills kick in and she can't help but notice that the others are completely absorbed in their own dismal thoughts and oblivious to the fact that she is watching them.

She looks over to Liam first. His brow is furrowed slightly, and he only does that when he's preparing for, or is worried about something. Nothing comes to mind that he'd be worried about, but with the kickoff of the engagement tour in a few days, his mind is probably filled with countless details surrounding the events.

Then she turns to Drake. His expression is a mix of confusion and concern… more cloudy than usual. She figures it's because Katy will be going back to New York tomorrow, and he's probably wondering how to make things work with so much distance between them.

She then looks at Katy. Her countenance is forlorn with a hint of regret… also most likely due to her impending departure. It pains her to see Katy so conflicted, but at the same time she's happy that Drake and Katy found each other and that they are willing to build on their relationship.

While they each have perfectly good reasons for this downward spiral, someone has to unkink the chain. And since they are through the hardest part of the trail, it's time to liven up this adventure with a slight push… Catherine style.

"So…" She starts rather vivaciously, as everyone turns at the same time with a jolt. She can't help but chuckle at the startled expressions on each of their faces. From that alone, her work is done. As they each look at her wondering what's so funny, Drake is the first to respond.

"Was that _really_ necessary?"

"Yep!" She says while still laughing. Proving she's not the least bit bothered by the scowl he's wearing, which soon changes to an impish grin. Liam and Katy laugh too.

"You… you're something else, Beckham." She looks over at Liam and smiles before replying.

"I'd like to think so." Liam smiles warmly back at her.

"Since you so… _tactfully_ … caught our attention, Is something on your mind, love?"

"Um…yeah. I was just wondering how long till we get there."

"Only a few more paces. It's the clearing just past those rocks."

Liam points ahead to a cluster of large rocks that have just come into view. As soon as they reach the clearing, both Catherine and Katy gasp at the sight before them. Liam and Drake give each other a satisfied grin. From the girls' reaction, it's obvious they had picked the perfect spot.

"Wow…!"

"Oh my gosh! There's even a waterfall!"

As the girls continue verbally admiring the surroundings, Liam and Drake dismount their horses, tying them loosely to a nearby tree. Liam walks to Catherine as Drake grabs the blankets and walks over to Katy, both of the girls still on their horse.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Liam asks as he takes the reigns of Catherine's horse, holding it steady while she slowly dismounts. Once touching the ground, she slides over branding him with a kiss. "Mm…" He moans slightly, obviously pleased by her gesture.

"Does that answer your question, Your Majesty?" A mischievous grin forms on his lips.

"Hmm… I might need a _bit_ more convincing." Without saying a word, she pulls him into another, deeper kiss and nothing else exists in that moment except the warmth of two people in love…

A few minutes later, the horse becomes restless… interrupting their embrace by nickering in their ear. They reluctantly part with a laugh. "I suppose I should get _him_ settled first."

Liam carefully ties the horse next to the others while Catherine waits patiently. For a few moments they stand arm-in-arm, just admiring the majestic scenery and enjoying this time they have together. Meanwhile, Drake and Katy are involved in their own moment, locked in a heated kiss. Catherine and Liam give each other a knowing smile.

"While those two seem to be, um… busy, why don't you show me the waterfall?"

"You always have brilliant ideas, my love."

As they walk along the path that leads to the waterfall Drake and Katy finally part from their embrace, both of them smiling.

"You're killing me, you know that?"

"Me? What did I do?"

His stare is intense as he sighs.

"Nothing really… but then again, everything."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I thought… I mean, you can pretty much count on what I say is what I mean and vice versa, but…" He pauses for a moment and looks toward the waterfall where Catherine and Liam are and then turns back to her. "But what Drake?" Katy asks, now concerned that he's going to say he didn't really mean it when he said he loved her, that it was all a mistake. "When I said it'd be better if we waited for… well, you know." She breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's… I'm glad _that's_ all it is."

"Huh?" Drake mutters obviously confused.

"I thought you… well, I thought you'd changed your mind about… us."

"Oh. God no! Why would you even think, uh…" Drake catches himself before the octaves in his voice reach a dangerous level, maybe sending the wrong message that he's upset with her. This day can't start out with _that_ cloud hanging over them, so he decides to take a different approach.

"Aren't you going to finish?" Katy asks, wondering why he stopped suddenly. Then he begins again, only this time with an even tone in his voice… almost soothing as he places his hands on both her cheeks and looks intently into her eyes.

"What I meant to say was… don't ever think I would change my mind about us... or you. That's _never_ gonna happen… I can promise you that."

"I guess I did jump to conclusions, but most guys usu-" Drake interrupts by placing his finger over her lips.

"Just for the record, I'm not most guys Katy… I'm the one that loves you and don't ever forget it."

" _I love you too._ " She says, almost in a whisper.

After a few more tender moments between them, Drake finally takes Katy's horse and ties it next to the others and then they walk toward the waterfall to catch up with Liam and Catherine. Once they reach the water's edge the couples stand together in silence just watching and listening as the clear water cascades over the hillside and collides with the rocks below, merging into an open pool of calm…

At the same time Catherine and Katy give each other a knowing look as mischievous smiles spread across their faces. She gives Katy a nod and then attentively looks down into the water as if she sees something interesting.

"What's that?"

As Liam leans over to see what she's referring to, Drake follows suit. "What love? I don't see- Ahh!" Catherine suddenly pushes him toward the water, but before falling he quickly grips her in his arms and they both hit the water with a splash. "Eeek…!" She yelps, laughing all the way down. At the same time, Katy shoves Drake but he's not easily moved. Instead of pushing him in the water, the momentum knocks her off balance and she falls in… leaving Drake on dry ground. "Nooo…!"

When the three emerge, a splashing match ensues and goes on for several minutes until Katy stops and turns to Drake who is standing near the edge looking on with a smirk… his clothes still _very_ dry. Liam invites him to join them. "You should try it Drake." "Yeah, it's not that cold." Catherine chimes in. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather stay… here, where it's dry." Katy wades over and leans on a rock near the edge and splashes playfully at his feet. "What's the matter Drake? Afraid of a little water?" "Afraid? Is that what you think?"

While distracted, Liam launches a wave in their direction and before he can duck out of the way, it hits Drake right in the face… dripping down, soaking the front of his shirt. "Good aim Liam!" Katy says laughing as she and Catherine reach to give him a high five. "Seriously Liam?" Drake barks as he wipes at his face. "Heh, come on Drake. Have a little fun." He begins removing his denim shirt. "Fun, huh?" Drake says as he flings the shirt on a nearby rock, then grins deviously. "You mean like this?!" He steps back to get leverage and quickly jumps between the others, cannonball style… the water erupts three feet in the air and crashes down with a huge splash. "Oh, now you're in for it Drake." Liam says smiling as he wipes the water from his eyes. "What? Can't take a little _fun_ , Your Majesty?" With a laugh, Liam splashes him back. "I can, but the question is… can you!" He lunges at Drake and they scuffle in the water, both of them laughing and trying to dunk one another. The girls look on amused by their antics and then turn their attention to each other. "It can't get much better than this." "Yeah, I'm gonna miss-" About that time, both of them are smacked with a barrage of water. "Hey!" They reply in unison. "That was too easy!" Drake says as he and Liam enjoy a laugh right before the girls open fire!

For most of the morning, they all act as if they were kids again… laughing, playing, splashing each other. Catherine and Katy even entice the men into a game of 'chicken' in a shallow area, and it didn't take long for Liam and Drake to catch on as they won the first match against the two women. Then the couples pair off and it's Katy against Catherine… Katy has the upper hand until Liam shifts, giving Catherine just the right leverage to knock Katy from Drakes shoulders. "Yesss. Good job Liam!" Catherine says excitedly as Katy concedes defeat. "Somehow you always get me, Cat!" "Yeah, but you almost had me that time!"

Things eventually settle down as the couples decide they've had enough of the water for one day, so they all retreat to the site where Katy and Catherine take refuge on the blankets while Liam and Drake gather wood for a fire… mostly for ambiance but also to speed up the process of drying their clothes.

The rest of the day is spent in leisure, just enjoying each other's company along with the beauty of nature and not to mention devouring several containers of delicacies in the process. Liam and Drake entertain the girls with stories of their misspent youth and how they came to be best friends, and likewise, Catherine and Katy share a few of their own.

Their clothes were not completely dry, but since it was getting late they all decided to head out before darkness swallowed the trail, making it next to impossible to maneuver safely. Once the fire has been doused and everything is packed and secured, they each mount their horses and advance toward the trail, heading back to the palace.

"The first thing I want to do when we get back is get out of these damp clothes." Catherine states matter of fact.

"Me too." Katy responds. "Any maybe a nice long shower too."

Liam smiles and then his expression becomes inquisitive. "Do you two have anything planned for this evening?" Catherine and Katy both shrug, looking toward each other.

"No, I hadn't really thought that far ahead…"

"Me either." Katy's expression becomes thoughtful.

"To be honest though, I'd kinda like to just spend my last night relaxing… if that's okay." She glances at Drake who wears a slight smile.

"I have an idea... why don't I show you the spa room? I wouldn't mind a good soak in the hot tub."

"Drake, you read my mind. Can we, really?"

Liam and Catherine give each other a knowing look as Liam answers.

"Of course you can, but unfortunately Catherine and I will have to bow out on that little adventure." Drake smiles gratefully at Liam.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Katy but with the start of the tour in a few days we have a lot to prepare for." Catherine chimes in.

"Yes and my apologies as well, but it can't be avoided. Though I'm sure that even without our presence, your last night will be a memorable one."

"Aww… It's a shame you guys have to work."

"It's fine… and we'll have plenty of time tomorrow. I mean, your flight doesn't leave until the afternoon anyway sis."

"Yeah, I know…" Katy gets a gleam in her eyes as she turns to Drake. "I guess that means you're stuck with just me tonight." "You say that like it's a bad thing…" He smirks at her but she's not annoyed… she's looking forward to every minute she gets to spend with the man of her dreams.

Later, after everyone has showered and changed they all meet for a light dinner in one of the dining rooms. Drake and Katy scoff down their food in a hurry and head straight to the spa... almost as if they couldn't wait to get there. Once Liam and Catherine have finished, he goes to his office, while she detours to her room to change shoes and then meets Liam to 'look over' the itinerary for the engagement tour. They both knew it was just a ruse to give Drake and Katy some time alone but Liam, being the honorable man he was, didn't feel right about being deceitful so he and Catherine agreed to actually try and do a little work. There are no boundaries to what he will do, within reason, to ensure the happiness of his best friend but no matter the cause, he is never opposed to spending time alone with Catherine.

While sitting at his desk looking over some paperwork, he hears a faint knock and a smile radiates across his face. "Come in." He beckons toward the door. It opens slightly and Catherine walks in wearing an equally brilliant smile.

"Hey you."

"Hello my love."

He stands and walks around the desk, meeting her with a tender kiss as she instinctively wraps her arms around him… it ends way too soon.

"Mm… I hope there's more where that came from."

By way of an answer he leans in and pauses… sending shivers up and down her spine as his warm breath caresses her face. His eyes intent upon hers, as though he were willing her soul into submission… then slowly he smiles and kisses her again only this time, with more intensity. And within moments the kiss grows more urgent as his tongue seeks out hers in a sensual dance, sending waves of warmth throughout her body. "Mm…" She moans her approval as he places a hand on the back of her neck, deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes they reluctantly part, both of them breathless and their faces flushed. Liam carefully tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear and smiles.

"Was that more to your liking, my queen?"

"Hmm… if I say no, do I get a replay?"

Liam chuckles happily as he leads her over to his desk.

"You could at least say you'll try."

"Oh, I plan to do more than just try, love."

"Okay. I guess I can live with that."

She picks up the itinerary, scanning over their scheduled visits during the tour and without warning, a feeling of light headedness washes over her causing a slight pivot in her stance. Liam is quick in reaction to the sudden shift in her body language and is able to catch her right before she falls.

"Catherine!"


	18. Chapter 18

Catherine picks up the itinerary, scanning over their scheduled visits during the tour and without warning, a feeling of light-headedness washes over her causing a slight pivot in her stance. "Catherine?" Noticing the sudden shift in her body language, Liam is quick to respond as she collapses into his arms.

"Catherine!"

Confused and shaken by her sudden loss of consciousness, Liam does the only thing he can do. He quickly but carefully lays her now limp body flat on the floor directly in front of his desk, kneeling beside her. With both hands on her arms, he delivers a couple of quick jolts and speaks her name repeatedly, his voice trembling and weak.

"Catherine. Catherine!"

Part of his education included lessons in basic first aid, but no amount of training could have prepared him for this. Not knowing the cause or the outcome, he is immediately gripped with fear and disbelief as the woman he loves lay lifeless before him. In a desperate attempt to revive her, he frantically pats and caresses her hands, her arms, her face... anything to help wake her, but she is not responding to this stimulation.

With every passing second of unwelcome silence, he struggles with the increasing anxiety that threatens to waylay any practical measures he may need to take, rendering him completely helpless. There is nothing he wouldn't do to eliminate Catherine's seemingly grave circumstances, and he tries to resist the urge to delve into the shadows of this uncertainty, to no avail. For a brief moment, his mind wanders into the depths of what he would consider being hell on earth. An abyss filled with despair and misery where life is completely void of her smile, her laughter, but most of all, her touch.

"No!"

He shouts angrily, as though he were attacking the very thoughts that would destroy him, both body and soul.

"Catherine, _Oh God_ … _please, please wake up_." He utters, pleading in anguish.

He takes several deep breaths, rallying what's left of his strength and resolves to make one last effort to revive her before seeking assistance. Knowing that what he is about to do goes against every fiber of his being, he delivers a most heartfelt apology before attempting this task.

"Forgive me, my love, but I must."

With a firm grip on her shoulders, he proceeds to shake harder and with even more vigor than before. Shouting her name over and over, but this deed only serves to cause even more anguish as Catherine is still yet unresponsive. Seeing her lifeless body move in such an unnatural way, and by his own hand nonetheless, triggers guilt strong enough that he immediately stops and draws her firmly to his chest, her arms dangle motionless on each side as he sobs remorsefully. He embraces her gently but securely, rocking back and forth while chanting in a slight whisper, _"I'm sorry love. I'm so, so sorry."_

After what feels like an eternity, but has only been minutes, he resolves the time has come to request the help of a trained professional, but first, he must lay her back down. While carefully lowering her, she elicits a slight moan. He quickly sinks with her in his arms, being extra careful to soften the impact with his hand at the back of her head. He takes her hand, kissing it tenderly and places the other gently on her cheek. With his gaze intent upon her, he watches in earnest as she slowly but surely opens her eyes.

"L-Liam? Wh-what happened?"

"Catherine. _Oh, thank God!_ "

His breath hitches at the sound of her voice, and relief comes in the form of tears as they sting his eyes before rolling down his cheeks. His response is short as he tries to speak through chaotic emotions.

"You collapsed, my love and you have no idea how relieved I am." He eagerly kisses every part of her face, grateful that she is finally awake and then he pulls her close. Catherine tightens her grip on him when she feels his body trembling in the embrace. "Liam, you're shaking." He pulls back, placing both hands on her cheeks and smiles ruefully. "I am more concerned about you. How are you feeling love?"

Still trying to reach an understanding of what transpired, she answers with a question. "Do you mean I fainted?" Liam nods his answer. "If I hadn't been there…" He trails off not wanting to think about what could have happened if he hadn't been. Catherine can't help noticing how tense he is and what this must have meant for him.

"I'm sorry, Liam."

"Don't be, please. I'm just grateful you are alright."

"I'm glad you were there to catch me and thank you for keeping me safe."

"I will always be there for you, my love."

After a few moments, he stands and with great care, he lifts her into a standing position and helps her over to the sofa, easing her back onto the cushions and then sits beside her. His gaze intent as he takes her hand, kissing it ever so gently. "Can I get you anything? Juice, or water perhaps?" "No, just… hold me, okay?" "Gladly." She nuzzles her body against him, laying her head on his chest and he kisses into her hair lovingly.

"Catherine, do you know of any reason why this might have happened?"

"Not at all. I mean, I just felt dizzy and then I don't remember anything after that."

"It would be of great comfort to me if you would agree to see a doctor about this."

"But what about the tour? I mean, I can't-"

"I will postpone it if I have to. Your wellbeing is most important to me."

She reaches up and massages the worry lines in his brow lovingly and then carefully wipes the lingering tears from his face.

"I didn't mean to worry you." He kisses her hand tenderly.

"Please, don't apologize. I'm just glad you're here. You mean everything to me, Catherine."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Except to see a doctor I hope?"

He looks at her adamantly and knowing he will only continue to worry if she waits, she agrees.

"Alright, but who would you recommend?"

"There is only one that I trust. Dr. Chaney. He has been our family's doctor for many years."

"Oh, so he's an old guy?" Liam chuckles.

"Yes, but that just means he is well-established. I would trust him with my life. Or that of the one I love."

"Alright. I'll call first thing in the morning. I promise."

"No. I'm not waiting until then."

"Liam."

Liam takes out his phone, tapping a few numbers on the screen and holds it to his ear while Catherine waits patiently. Her heart swells with much love for this man.

"Dr. Chaney? Yes… I apologize for the interruption, but an urgent matter has been brought to my attention, and it would mean a great deal if you could come by the palace this evening."

The conversation goes on for several minutes, and once Liam has placed his phone on the desk, he walks to Catherine and notices a slight smile on her face.

"What?" He asks passively.

"Must be nice to have a doctor at your beck and call. Or should I say, _Beckham call_."

He chuckles and then his hand instinctively touches her cheek.

"How are you feeling love?"

"I'm okay now. Just tired, but it's probably from all the fun we had today."

"We did have fun, didn't we?"

"Yeah. So, when is Dr. Chaney coming?"

"He will be here soon, and we should probably get you upstairs before he arrives."

Before heading in that direction, Liam makes a quick call to Bastien. Soon they hear a knock on the door as he enters, bowing to both. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Bastien. I have requested Dr. Chaney's presence this evening. Would you escort him to Catherine's room as soon as he arrives?"

"Of course, Your Majesty, but might I inquire as to the reason for such a late visit from your family doctor? Is someone ill?"

"She appears to be fine now, but Catherine wasn't feeling well earlier, and we feel it would be best to let Dr. Chaney make an assessment, just as a precaution." Bastien turns to Catherine concerned.

"Is there something I can do for you, Your Grace?"

"No, but thank you, Bastien."

As soon as Bastien leaves Liam helps Catherine from the sofa, being extra careful not to move her too quickly and with a firm grip around her waist, they walk up the stairs and into her bedroom. Once inside, she sits on the edge of the bed to take off her shoes, but Liam has already removed one of them and then deftly removes the other. He brings a few pillows up and gently guides her back against them, then sits next to her taking her hands in his.

"Comfortable?"

"Very. Thank you, Liam."

He smiles and then his expression becomes more serious as his eyes search hers, obviously wanting to say something important but doesn't speak right away.

"Is something on your mind, Liam?"

"You're probably going to think this is ridiculous." He pauses for a moment trying to think of a way to say this as delicately as possible.

"It's only a thought mind you, but it occurs to me that of all the times that we've… well, been together intimately, there hasn't been any discussion regarding birth control."

"You know, you're right. I guess we haven't talked about it, but why is that particular subject important now?"

"I know I'm no expert on the matter, but do you think it could be related… I mean, is there a possibility that this happened due to pregnancy?"

"You think I fainted because I'm pregnant?"

"It was only a thought, but it's not as farfetched as you might think, Catherine."

"Well maybe not, but the injections I get are guaranteed to work for like three months."

Liam considers that statement for several seconds and then cautiously asks the looming question.

"Catherine, I don't mean to pry, but when exactly did you have the last one?"

"Hmm… it was a few days before I came here."

"If my math is correct and these injections last only three months… Has it not been over four since your arrival to Cordonia?" Suddenly her expression becomes more thoughtful and then the realization sinks in that she is also late on her period.

"Wait, I had my monthly already, but… Oh. My. God. Liam, what if… what if I _am_?"

A small smile curls at the corner of his lips, but Catherine doesn't notice. She's too busy agonizing over how she could have been so irresponsible, and if she _is_ pregnant before they even get married, what could this mean for Liam?

"Oh, Liam, this is bad. This is so, _so_ bad."

" _No._ How could this be bad love?"

Her shock turns to sarcasm, aimed at herself no less, as she wrestles with guilt over having let this happen.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because the _scandal queen_ didn't have enough sense to be more careful. I can just see the headlines now; _The King's unfaithful fiancé gets knocked up before the nuptials_. It sounds pretty bad to me."

Liam tries to stave off a chuckle but is unsuccessful as Catherine gives him an annoyed look.

"It's not funny Liam."

"I'm sorry love, but I don't consider birth control your responsibility alone. And as far as the press is concerned, it's not going to be an issue."

"How do you know that?"

"Call it intuition, but I want to clear up something first. I'm not fond of the term _knocked up_ , and if I so much as see those words printed even remotely near your name, I won't hesitate to relinquish their ability to do so, ever again. It implies that what we share is impersonal and the idea that someone would question the integrity of our love, that is something I will not tolerate. And second, we will wed in less than a month anyway. Even if you are with child and the press somehow finds out before then, what can they say if we're already married?"

"What do you mean?"

"If we are somehow lucky enough to be in that position, we will simply marry privately. Then a public ceremony can proceed as scheduled."

She thinks about his words for a moment, focusing solely on the phrase, _lucky enough to be in that position_ , rather than the mention of having two weddings and somehow it never occurred to her that he might actually be happy with the possibility that she might be pregnant.

"How do you feel about this Liam? I mean, if I am?"

"How could you even ask? Having a family is something I've always wanted. And having one with you just makes it that much more special to me."

Seeing the doubt in her expression, he places his hand under her chin slowly tilting her head upward to face him. When their eyes meet, he is wearing a brilliant smile, and for a moment, she gets lost in the intensity of his gaze. She can't help but smile back at him.

"Well, even if you are just saying that to make me feel better, it's working."

" _I love you, Catherine._ "

In those words lies a sweet sincerity so powerful that she immediately presses her lips to his in a tender, lingering kiss. Moments later they are interrupted by a knock at the door, and Liam walks a few paces to open it.

"Dr. Chaney! Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Well, when the King of Cordonia mentions the word urgent, even in passing, that's all I need to know. I came as soon as I could."

Liam steps aside, letting Dr. Chaney pass through with his medical bag and then nods to Bastien who is just outside the door. "Thank you, Bastien." "My pleasure sir." Bastien reaches for the door, closing it behind him as Liam turns his attention back to the doctor.

"So, what seems to be the trouble, Your Majesty?"

"Please, just Liam. We've known each other far too long to let formalities get in the way." "Well then, Liam, what can I do for you and Her Grace?"

"It's just Catherine, Dr. Chaney. And I believe you came to see me."

The first part of his exam is a verbal collection of past medical history, coupled with the present. Both Catherine and Liam give him their account of what happened earlier, and he listens intently, only asking questions occasionally. "Have you experienced this before?" She describes as much as she knows or can remember and with no similar instances, he nods and then jots a few notes in a journal. "Are you taking any medications?" He continues to take notes.

"Now, what about family history? Any diabetes, or heart disease?" While she is not aware of anything significant in those areas, during the conversation she remarks about being a twin. "I'm assuming it was a premature birth?" When she nods yes, his expression changes, but he doesn't comment. "Is that a bad thing?" Catherine asks, now concerned. "Not typically. Although, there have been documented cases of underlying latent health issues occurring in early adulthood of twins. What about your sibling? Are there any problems to speak of?"

She informs him that there are none and he moves forward with a basic physical exam. After about thirty minutes of being poked and prodded, he concludes with the request for a urine sample. Catherine takes the offered vessel and proceeds to the bathroom. Once she deposits the specimen, she returns the vessel and hands it to him where he places it carefully in his bag. "I will instruct my nurse to run a few tests, and then have her take the remainder to our lab first thing in the morning. I should have an answer for you by the afternoon."

"What are you looking for exactly?"

"Specifically? I'm not sure yet, but there are various reasons that would cause you to faint. A kidney infection for example. While not typical, _any_ infection can cause a sudden drop of blood pressure which in turn, leads to feeling dizzy or lightheaded, and sometimes even fainting. Hypertension is another on the list, as well as pregnancy."

"So you're checking for pregnancy too? And hyper… whatever you said."

"Of course. I have a battery of certain tests I run for all my young female patients. You'd be surprised at the number of women who go for years with undetected acute illnesses, that had their doctors done a urine screening, it might have saved them a lot of time and trouble. Not to mention the medical bill."

"What should we do in the meantime, Dr. Chaney? For Catherine, I mean." Liam asks as Dr. Chaney turns to Catherine.

"I see no reason why you can't continue with current activities, but a good nights rest never hurt anyone. Other than the fainting, you seem to be in perfect health, but I hope to know more about the cause, and we can either cure it or avoid it in the future."

"Thank you again, Dr. Chaney." Catherine says gratefully.

"It was my pleasure. I will be in touch."

Liam walks with him to the door.

"I can't thank you enough, Dr. Chaney. It's always nice to know you're there when we need you."

He pats Liam fondly on the shoulder and smiles.

"You always were my favorite you know."

"I wouldn't tell Leo that."

"Wasn't going to. Good night, you two."

After the door is closed, Liam walks over to the bed and sits with Catherine who is obviously lost in thought. He reaches over her, placing his hand on her side.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She turns to him and sighs, caressing his arm.

"I was just thinking about the results of the test and what it might mean for us."

"Catherine, I don't mind admitting that I would be ecstatic if the results come back positive, but how do you feel about it? Truly."

"I'm happy too, but… what if I'm not a good mother? I mean, what if he or she grows up and hates me?"

He chuckles and then smiles warmly at her, brushing a strand of hair off her face.

"No child of mine could ever hate you, my love, but is that _really_ what's bothering you?"

"Well… maybe there is a _little_ more to it than that."

"Like what exactly?"

She sighs in anguish and begins to cry.

"Well… I'm going to get all fat and ugly and you'll realize you made a mistake for marrying me in the first place… and then you'll have an affair and want a divorce… or you'll just keep having the affair and stay married to me… out of pity… because I'm so fat, no one else will want me. Tell me I'm wrong."

She starts sobbing uncontrollably and hangs her head, as Liam tries to make sense of what she just said, and he's never seen her act this way before. It only takes him a few seconds to realize why and he can't help bursting out in laughter and even though this upsets her even more, he just can't stop. Finally, he does and pulls her into an embrace. She doesn't even fight it because she is so distraught.

"Catherine… you are wrong."

She snaps her head up and glares at him.

"You're so very wrong, my love."

"Don't call me that you… you philanderer!"

"Catherine, I would never betray you that way. I love you with every ounce of my being and I don't care if you become larger than this bed, I will never stop loving you nor will I stop thinking you're the most beautiful woman in the world. Because you are."

"Then why did you laugh when I poured my heart out?"

"That was in no way, your heart my love. _That_ was hormones."


	19. Chapter 19

In the wake of Catherine's fainting episode and the brief emotional breakdown she suffered following a visit from Dr. Chaney, Liam is not willing nor is he capable of leaving her alone tonight.

"I'd like that, Liam, but what if someone notices you leaving in the morning?"

"Catherine..."

Ordinarily, Liam wouldn't entertain such a bold move given that they are yet unmarried, and the reason is quite simple... propriety. A concept that most people never have to think about in their daily lives, but by royal standards, the term itself serves as a confirmation of his allegiance to crown and country. And likewise, are the expectations that the reigning monarch exhibits restraint at all times. Which means that Liam is bound to send a clear message that personal desires do not take precedence over his duty as the king.

Though tonight, the fear that she might once again fall unconscious while alone, far outweighs any criticism that would follow if anyone discovered they had spent the night together. However, as unlikely as it is that their secret will ever be made known, he is more than willing to accept responsibility if it means keeping the woman he loves safely out of harm's way.

Catherine, on the other hand, wants nothing more than to sleep in the arms of the man that stole her heart, but concern over the implications and what it might do to Liam's reputation is enough to justify her slight hesitation. Knowing all too well how the truth gets distorted when expressed by the media, she voices those concerns, but Liam is not taking no for an answer.

"I'm not leaving you alone tonight, no matter the consequences. I know what's at stake, but the king or not, you will always take priority over everything else in my life. And to be honest, I will sleep much better knowing that I'm near should you need anything, but... if it makes you uncomfortable, I can sleep on the sofa."

"So, you want to sleep on that thing?"

"I didn't say I _wanted_ to... but I will sleep wherever you wish, as long as it is here, in this room, with you."

"Well, I don't want you worrying about me... and I can't let my king sleep on the sofa now, can I?"

"Catherine..." She kisses him and then pulls back with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Do you think you can survive a night in my bed with me?" Liam raises an eyebrow and can't stop a smile.

"Is that a challenge, my queen?"

"Maybe..."

Prior to settling in for the night, Liam takes a moment to inform Bastien of his plans but petitions his utmost discretion. Knowing the king is most likely concerned about his beloved after what happened earlier, Bastien is sympathetic and doesn't advise against it. "Understood, Your Majesty. And I will handle any inquiries personally, sir." "Thank you, Bastien. I knew you would understand."

Catherine is just coming out of the bathroom as Liam is ending his conversation with Bastien and then crawls underneath the covers without saying a word. Once he hangs up, their gaze never falters from one another, as Liam walks over to the bed and places his phone on the side table. A smile plays on his lips as he looks upon this vision of beauty before him. After removing all but his underwear, he climbs in under the sheets and at once pulls her close. "Come here, you." She shifts so her body is snug against his and then lays her head on his chest. A contented sigh is heard as his arms envelop her, and he presses a tender kiss to the top of her head.

"Are you comfortable, my love?"

"Mm, very... you're like my own personal body pillow."

Liam chuckles.

"What about you though? Is this alright?"

"It's more than alright, Catherine, it's... perfect."

"Even better than the sofa?"

He chuckles again.

" _Much_ better... and I was going to ask how you are feeling, but since your humor seems to be intact, I can assume you've recovered, at least somewhat."

"I'm fine, Liam... now that you're here."

"I'm glad, my love... _there's nowhere else I'd rather be_."

Catherine smiles and nestles against him as if she can't get close enough, and his embrace tightens around her. The room is void of sound except for that of steady breathing and the low drum of their heartbeats, and it is clear from the silence that the two are deep in their own thoughts. Nevertheless, that doesn't stop them from savoring the warmth and comfort of being in each other's arms.

After a while, Liam slowly lifts her hand from his chest and kisses it tenderly, then clears his throat as if preparing to speak. In anticipation, Catherine raises up into a sitting position and looking down at the heartfelt smile that dons his expression, she can't help but smile in return.

"You are everything to me, Catherine and _nothing_ will ever change that."

"I feel the same about you, Liam, but... can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Well... um, what are your thoughts about what will happen... after tomorrow?"

"Do you mean after we speak with Dr. Chaney?" She nods.

"I suppose that will depend on what he says."

"What if I am, you know... pregnant?"

Noticing the slight drop in her expression, Liam sits up and faces her, grasping both her hands in his.

"I hope that would be obvious, my love."

"What... that you'll be forced to go through with the wedding after all?" She grins playfully.

"Catherine... you should know by now that I want to marry you, regardless of the results. That outcome doesn't change how I feel about you."

"I was just teasing, mostly... and I meant about the tour." Liam kisses her tenderly.

"Oh, good. You almost had me worried." He feigns a stunned expression.

"I don't believe that, not for a second. You're not the greatest actor, my king."

Liam chuckles, but then his expression becomes more sincere as he places both hands on her cheeks lovingly.

"Nothing in the way I feel about you is an act, Catherine..."

"I hope not..."

He smiles as he leans in for a kiss, momentarily losing his train of thought.

"Now, what did you want to know? Oh, the tour." Catherine nods.

"Ahem... I suppose the first thing we should do is decide which stops can be eliminated from the itinerary. The current agenda would be way too grueling."

"Won't that raise suspicions if we start canceling events?"

"Not at all. The schedule is designed to be flexible and it can easily be altered without causing any negative impacts."

"But... I don't want to be the reason Cordonia missed getting the support it needs. I mean that is the purpose of the tour. Right?"

"Not entirely... Catherine, I know your concerns are for the good of Cordonia and I appreciate that, but there is more at stake than whether or not we produce political alliances while on this tour. In truth, there is no guarantee that we will even secure those relationships and I'm not willing to sacrifice your safety for the sake of a possibility."

"Well, it's still important to the kingdom that we give our best effort."

"Yes, and we will... but those efforts would be pointless if you collapse and are forced to spend most of the tour undergoing medical treatment... I would never forgive myself if something happened to you, Catherine... or our precious gift. Protecting the ones I love is what's most important."

Catherine's gaze falls as she lets Liam's words sink in and not really having considered that aspect until now, she quickly realizes he is right. The risks far outweigh the benefits, not only to her health but to that of their unborn child and she knows he would never leave her side if she were admitted to a hospital, for any reason. Furthermore, if both are out of the public eye at the same time, that alone would raise questions regarding their whereabouts and the reason for their sudden absence from the tour. In turn, Liam would be expected to make a statement at some point, which could make things even more difficult for him.

"Not to mention the press coverage and rumors that would follow."

"Catherine, I am more than capable of handling any speculation from the media if the need should arise, but I'm not prepared to put you or our unborn child, in harm's way for _any_ reason. That is simply not an option."

"I see your point. I mean, what could I do from a hospital room? I just wish we knew the results already, then we'd at least know what we should do... or not do."

With everything that's happened tonight, these sudden insecurities from Catherine are not surprising but concerning all the same. And whether they stem from fear or guilt, Liam knows the only way to help her overcome them, is through understanding and reassurance. Right now, his focus is solely on proving that his love is stronger than ever and regardless of what the test reveals tomorrow, that his commitment to her will remain faithful, constant, and without regrets.

"I won't deny that I'm elated by the prospect of becoming a father and that feeling can only be compared to the moment you agreed to be my wife and my queen."

"You're really happy about this, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, I guess I thought... maybe you'd think it was too soon after our wedding."

"Family is very important to me and having one with you is even more so. I only hope that you're as happy about the possibility as I am."

"I am happy, but..."

"Catherine... it hasn't escaped my attention that you are somewhat cautious about expressing any joy regarding the outcome of Dr. Chaney's test and I want to understand, but in order for me to do that, I need to know what is causing you to feel so... uncertain."

"Is it that obvious?" Liam nods as she takes a moment to answer.

"It's not about us or... a baby. It's just... I wanted everything to be perfect when we started our family, especially for you but also for the country. I think the timing is... well, a little off and I should have been more responsible."

"Regardless of the timing, I would consider it a blessing, Catherine... A miracle created from the love we share. As for the responsibility, I can't let you believe that it is yours to bear alone, we both share equally. And I'm certain you will agree, that this should not be a source for holding onto guilt over how or when it happened."

Catherine drops her head when Liam finishes the last sentence and then he sweetly lifts her chin so that she has no choice but to look at him.

"I want this, Catherine and I want it with you. I don't deserve to be this happy, but I am and it's all because of you. The reason is simple. I fell in love with the most incredible, the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and an even more remarkable element is that I was somehow lucky enough to have that love returned. And maybe it's a bit overzealous, but when I'm with you, I am more of the man I _want_ to be... the man I _need_ to be. I love you, Catherine. And not just a portion of who you are, but all of you... with _everything_ in me. I hope you will trust in my love and know that with it, comes an infinite supply of devotion and dedication to you and our family."

"I've never doubted your love for me, Liam. That's the one thing I can trust."

"Then you must know I will stop at nothing to ensure your happiness, Catherine. And I may not always succeed, but I intend to keep reminding you that no matter what happens in the future I will always be by your side."

"You show me that every day, Liam."

Liam's smile is warm and his eyes shimmer with deep admiration... a look so powerful, that it nearly hypnotizes her. Catherine closes her eyes when his hand caresses her cheek and then she leans into it, savoring his gentle touch. Sensing the invitation, he proceeds to claim her lips as his own, drawing a favorable moan. "Mmm..." At that moment, he unleashes every ounce of emotion into this one single kiss and once he feels her relax, Liam retracts slowly, resting his forehead against hers. With their eyes locked on each other, he begins to speak softly.

" _No matter what tomorrow brings, I can't wait to marry you, Catherine Beckham. And I feel blessed, so very blessed that you chose to spend the rest of your life with me._ "

"You are all I ever wanted, Liam... or dreamed about and I'm the one that is blessed."

Liam leans in for a kiss, pulling her flush against him... and then deftly lowers her back onto a plush pillow, continuing his sweet assault on her lips. Within minutes, what began as an innocent gesture of affection between the two, quickly escalates into a flurry of passion and the air is suddenly charged with powerful energy. Catherine shivers beneath his eager touch as his hand roams her form with purpose... awakening every part of her with careful and persistent aptitude. " _Oh, Liam..._ " At the same time, she proceeds to rouse his senses with tantalizing exploration, sending a rush of heat through Liam's body that solidifies as it reaches his pleasure zone. " _Mmm,_ _Catherine..."_

Liam and Catherine spend the next several hours cloaked in their expressions of love for each other... breaking down barriers and removing all traces of fear and doubt. It's not until after round four that they both succumb to the physical exhaustion and finally, fall into a deep and peaceful sleep... content and satisfied.

On the other side of the palace...

 **Katy's POV**

While sitting on the edge of the bed, mindlessly thumbing through a social media app on her phone, Katy can't stop a slight giggle as she recalls the events that happened prior to returning to her room tonight. It all started when she and Drake agreed to meet Liam and Catherine in the dining room to enjoy a relaxing dinner on her last night in Cordonia.

Since confessing their love for one another, Drake has been adamant about taking things slow and not letting physical desire be a focal point in their budding relationship. Of course, the attraction is there, but they both agreed it would be best to wait, at least for now.

The sexual tension these last few days has definitely been on the rise, but somehow, Drake and Katy have managed to keep things mildly in check. They usually spent most nights just strolling through the gardens talking, laughing, kissing... and maybe a _little_ more. But tonight, the plan was to spend a nice, quiet evening in the palace spa, soaking in a hot tub.

 **How the evening began...**

While dining and absorbed in casual conversation between the four, Katy can't help but notice Drake's subtle glances every now and then. She wonders why he seems a little... restless. Not too much, but it is definitely there. It is odd that they finished long before Catherine and Liam, and almost rude how he abruptly said goodnight. He practically dragged her out of the dining room, and by the time they reach the stairs, she is begging him to slow down.

"Drake, I can't walk that fast. What's the rush anyway? Is there a discount if we get-"

Drake doesn't wait for her to finish and quickly lifts her off the ground and slings her over his shoulder then proceeds up the stairs, smacking her behind as he laughs. She squeals loudly when his hand makes contact, but it makes her laugh as well.

"Drake! Put me down!"

"Hey, keep it down. Do you want to wake the whole palace?" He replies in a hushed tone.

She figures he will set her down once they reached the landing, but instead, he proceeds down several hallways with her still dangling from his shoulder. She completely ignores his warning to keep quiet.

"Are you going to put me down?"

"I will. When we get there. Just... shh..." Drake says almost in a whisper.

"Drake Walker. Did you just shush me?"

"Yeah, I did. Now be quiet."

"I don't know who you think you are, but you can't talk to me like that. I'm not-"

As soon as they reach the dimly lit spa room, Drake sets her down and interrupts her scolding session forcefully.

"I know how to keep you quiet..."

The door slams, as if it were being torn from its hinges when he thrusts her body between it and him. Immediately crashing his lips into hers with a bruising force, and surprisingly, it is met with her approval, setting off a wildfire inside of her. This is definitely not going to be just a relaxing night at the spa.

Has she ever experienced such aggressive advances before?

No, not this intense.

Has she ever wanted to?

No, not really.

Does she want him to stop?

Hell no!

 **Drake's POV**

Once they all met in the dining room for a light dinner, Drake struggled to focus on something other than Katy. Ever since she walked in, he couldn't take his eyes off her. And even though there was enough food to satisfy _any_ man's appetite, there was still a nagging hunger that just wouldn't go away, and it was increasing by the minute.

Katy is wearing a pair of tight jeans and a simple crop that accentuates her figure in all the right places. With her midsection exposed and her _assets_ so prominently displayed, Drake's imagination is running at full speed ahead and as much as he tries to shake it off, it's just not working like it had been. She seems different tonight, but what is it? Is it the way her eyes flicker and narrow when she smiles at him, like a cheetah gaging its prey? Or is it how the color of her skin against her clothing suggests she is a tigress in heat?

As familiar as these feelings have been over the last few days and the fact that so far, he's succeeded in pushing them back. Tonight though, he's not sure if he can. Maybe it's a sign that he should stop fighting it, but maybe... he just doesn't want to this time.

It's not a stretch to say that neither could hold to their pact of abstaining from bodily contact until after they were both sure of where this was going between them. But needless to say, there are no regrets.

Afterward... they lay on the floor of the spa, wrapped in each other's arms... both spent and happy. Katy sighs and then looks at Drake with a smirk.

"So... do you think it was worth the wait?"

"God yes... Do you?"

"Oh yeah..."

"I don't know how I'm ever gonna let you leave now."

"Maybe you should just come with me then."

"Yeah?" Katy nods.

"Maybe I will..."


	20. Chapter 20 - Epilogue

Theirs is a love story that began on a typical Saturday night, in an ordinary New York bar, where a group of unlikely friends took refuge on their last night in America. It was then that fate stepped in and altered the course for two unassuming individuals… a carefree waitress and a humble prince. They were two trapped souls held captive by their own circumstances, but somehow through a chance encounter, they each found redemption. And from a series of events that followed, they also found love…

****Monday at the palace****

Stepping onto the balcony that early November morning, Liam drew in a sharp breath and tightened his robe in defense of the slight chill in the air. While a drop in temperature is common for this time of year, it is quite a contrast from yesterday and even a king can't escape the vulnerability of changing weather conditions. Although, after record heat had plagued his small kingdom for most of the season this is a most welcome reprieve.

A shiver makes him wonder now why he left the warmth and comfort of the bed he shares with his beloved wife, Catherine. But because he seems to wake before everyone else these days, quiet mornings are spent in thoughtful appreciation of the numerous blessings that have been bestowed upon him just in the past year. And if the deep and abiding love he found in Catherine isn't reason enough to be thankful, then the gift of fatherhood would certainly meet criteria. After only a few short months since Catherine gave birth, it's no surprise that Liam treasures this latest role with the same devotion and commitment as he does in being a husband. Each day brings new challenges but equal rewards and no doubt, relentless joy for the royal couple.

In an effort to gain balance between himself and the climate, he breathes in slowly and deliberately, letting the cool, crisp air penetrate deep into his lungs. Upon exhaling, as the warmth of his breath converges with the cool air, he watches in amusement while it leaves a trail of misty vapor, only to dissipate as soon as it forms. Shortly, he abandons this impetuous attempt at self-entertainment to try his luck at clearing the mental fog from a full night of slumber.

With both hands on the railing for support, he takes a wistful look at his surroundings. Subsequently, his gaze follows the horizon, then upward, where a most spectacular sight awaits his review. In awed silence, he watches as the fiery disc slowly ascends into the marbled sky beyond, impervious to its effect on the earth below. No less impressive are the tinted clouds blushing pinks and blues with hints of violet, releasing perfect beams of sunlight through small gaps, while illuminating everything in its path. A masterpiece it was, reminiscent of a Monet... and with equal grandeur.

Granted, this view alone would suppress one's ability to focus on anything else, but for Liam, it lacks a very crucial element. A vital piece that would ultimately make this occasion even more sentimental... the presence of his beloved wife and queen, Catherine. Moments like these have always been a shared experience between them, and nothing is quite as satisfying without her. Those are the moments he lives for, the moments he cherishes... but no matter how much it would mean to share this with her, he just can't bring himself to wake her. Maybe another time, he thought sadly. Today though, she has a _date_ with her sister and will definitely need the extra rest. He smiles, remembering how she looked right before he came outside... in the warmth of their bed, her body tucked thoroughly beneath the covers and her head resting comfortably on a pillow... her hair was tousled and he smiles again, remembering how it most likely got that way... and yet it still captured her undeniable beauty... flawless is what she is, even in her sleep.

Catherine wakes to an empty bed, which is quite normal these days. Her beloved husband always makes sure not to disturb her when he awakens so early. He is too good to her, she thinks to herself and then smiles knowing it just means he loves her. She lays quietly for a moment, listening for any sound from the nursery and upon hearing none, she then leans over to look at the monitor. Once satisfied that all is well, she nestles back into her comfortable spot under the covers, enjoying this quiet moment before facing the busy day ahead. Her thoughts wander to how she came to this point in her life. To say she is happy would be an understatement, but it hasn't come without a few struggles. Some more recent than others.

Well aware of Liam's tendency to worry about even the smallest of things, Catherine felt it was even more pronounced after they learned she was pregnant. In the beginning, his concern was almost endearing but eventually, it began affecting his duties. She knew he was going to be an exceptional father, but he needed a little nudge in overcoming this constant fretting.

With that in mind, she purposely omitted a particular detail that was discovered during one of her regular prenatal visits, and thankfully Liam was away on business. While the issue would most likely present challenges during the actual birth, the health factor was insignificant at that point and at the time Catherine felt that if Liam knew, it would only send him over the edge.

Because his stress level was already on overload, she decided to wait until closer to the due date to tell him and even had the support from her doctor, who had been witness to the king's anxiety. There has never been an instance that she kept secrets from him before but in this case, the outcome was not going to change whether he knew it now or later.

Since their wedding almost a year ago, it seemed impossible that Liam could ever love her more than he did that day but, as with all things concerning Catherine, the word impossible does not exist. Her presence alone is enough to encourage and motivate him, but it is her unique insight that he treasures the most. Catherine provides inspiration to all things in his world and as most already know, she _is_ his inspiration... _she_ is his world.

His thoughts drift back to the beginning of summer and how much calmer things are now compared to the way they were then. The heat had definitely been difficult for all residents living in the southern regions of the kingdom, but it was particularly hard on the queen. Catherine was entering her third trimester by the time the heatwave began and that only served to trigger a rise in his already enormous concerns over the health and wellbeing of her and the precious gift growing inside her.

The heat seemed even more merciless as her body adjusted to the extra weight and the feeling went from just plain uncomfortable to downright unbearable. Not once did she complain, but that didn't mean the droopy eyelids flanked by dark circles, or the swollen ankles had gone unnoticed. Liam is a kind and understanding man, especially when it comes to his wife and queen, but anxiety from witnessing the signs of physical distress was threatening to destroy these very prominent virtues.

While being pregnant is rewarding for many reasons, it was the heat that began to chip away at her enthusiasm. Mostly due to her expanding figure and the extra weight she was carrying. Although Catherine's duties kept her inside through most of the heatwave, there were still obligations that occasionally forced her to endure the elements. These were outdoor events where the press and the public eagerly awaited the presence of their expectant queen, just to catch a glimpse of history in the making. Since there hasn't been a royal birth in over two decades, bestowing an heir to the kingdom is indeed a cause for celebration and Catherine had no intention of robbing them of this moment. Liam insisted that he would handle the outdoor affairs but knowing that her presence meant so much to their people, and she promised not to overdo it, he reluctantly conceded.

Liam was supportive of course, but that didn't mean he was less concerned. He never once left her side at those outdoor events nor did he neglect to keep an eye on her many times throughout the day when duty called. It was in the evenings though, when she began to notice the lines in his forehead were a little more pronounced, and perhaps he was more worried than she originally thought. But that didn't stop him from being devoted to her and making sure she was as comfortable as possible. And not that it took great effort on her part, but she always made sure to give him a little extra love and attention as well.

It was only after the news from her doctor that she decided to take leave, and honestly, it couldn't have come at a better time. Her body was beginning to show signs of the mental and physical exhaustion she'd been feeling and as if a visible cloud had been lifted, she could see the relief wash over Liam's expression the minute the words left her lips.

Thankfully, with eight weeks left until the birth of Cordonia's newest heir, Liam was more than relieved when Catherine finally agreed to take leave. The improvements to her health were almost immediate and aside from any urgent matters, Liam was able to clear his schedule until after the blessed event as well.

Over the course of her pregnancy, it was his personal mission to find ways to ease her discomfort and only became more attentive the farther along she got. During the evenings he would insist that she elevate her feet before going to dinner and then proceeded to massage them as they talked about their day. During work hours, Liam consistently kept in touch with her by texts, phone calls, and frequent visits just to visually check on her. And it was no secret, especially among their friends, no matter what she mentioned or referenced, if Liam thought Catherine wanted it, he'd move heaven and earth to provide it.

Nighttime was the easiest for both of them. It was then that they could finally relax and leave the day's worries behind. Whether it was making love into the wee hours of the morning or just simply holding one another, no matter how they chose to release the stresses of the day, Liam never closed his eyes before first bonding with the precious gift of life they created still wrapped securely inside Catherine's womb. It was amazing to watch how the baby responded to Liam's touch and especially to the sound of his voice. Whether it be a small hand or a foot that suddenly became visible, there was no mistaking that he or she already loved their father as much as he loved them.

It was one of these interactions in particular that prompted Catherine to reveal the secret she'd been keeping about her pregnancy...

At the same time Catherine took leave from her duties, Katy surprised her with a phone call one day stating that she too was expecting. This news was exciting, but it also arrived with bittersweet reality. When it came time to have families of their own, they vowed that their bond would only strengthen. And their children would always be as close as they are. But now, because they live so far apart, their children would end up as strangers.

Once her two weeks in Cordonia came to an end, Katy returned to New York to resume her career as the owner of a bakery. Reality set in on the eve of her departure. Not only was she leaving her twin sister behind, but also the love of her life. In just a few short weeks, there was no doubt in her heart that Drake Walker is her soulmate.

For her last full day, the plan was to spend a low-key afternoon on a couples retreat to the mountains, followed by a quiet dinner at the palace that evening and then maybe a bit of alone time with Drake to say goodbye. Neither was not looking forward to that part and even though it wouldn't be forever, it was still going to be difficult. Katy never expected that night to end on such a high note.

Just as Drake predicted, after giving in to their desires that night, his heart was not ready to let her go. Katy casually mentioned that he should just go with her and that's all he needed to hear. He waited until the next morning to tell her, just to give Liam a heads up as a courtesy... they are best friends after all... but also to make sure Katy truly wanted this. Of course she did, with both Liam and Catherine giving their blessings as well.

At first, Drake's plan was to tackle a few construction projects Katy had mentioned for her bakery and once complete, he would then return to Cordonia where they'd continue their relationship and see each other as often as possible. But the longer he stayed, the closer they became and the harder it was to imagine being away from her for any length of time. More and more Drake felt that being with Katy is where he needed to be... where he _wanted_ to be and nothing else was going to be good enough.

This type of romantic adventure was all new to Drake but after that first encounter with Katy at the ball and then talking to her the next day, it was evident that this girl already owned a piece of him. And whether she wanted it or not, he gave it everything he had just to win her heart. Even Katy would have to admit that he has become quite the romantic since the day they confessed their love to one another, and that love has only intensified.

Drake doesn't consider himself a particularly romantic guy in the traditional sense but being with Katy has influenced the way he approaches the important things in life. She gave him a new perspective and three months after following her to New York, he decided it was time to make it official.

Yes, the time had come for Catherine to reveal the news that was found during one of her prenatal visits where Liam was unable to attend. If he'd known prior to now, it would have only doubled his anxiety... quite literally.

This night, after making love, Liam began his ritual of bonding with their unborn child. The baby seemed unusually active, and the show was both pleasing and entertaining. While Liam's voice came softly against her skin, a tiny hand stretched across Catherine's stomach and then the impression of a foot appeared. As he continued to speak and gently caress the area where the hand was, another one appeared right next to it... then another.

"C-Catherine...?"

Liam's eyes widen at the impression of three hands on her stomach, all at the same time and the color is all but gone from his complexion as he looks at her in disbelief. She knows what he must be thinking and can't help but smile. It's obvious an explanation is necessary. Catherine sits up and touches Liam's cheek lovingly, his expression is confused, worried and a somewhat frightened. After clearing her throat, she smiles and then answers his unspoken question.

"I promise it's not an alien, Liam."

"I... I don't... understand. How...?"

"We are having twins!"

On a particularly busy afternoon at the bakery, Drake walked in completely unnoticed and stood in line behind a swarm of patrons, just waiting for the perfect moment. While Katy was distracted with a difficult order and had her back turned, he slipped through the crowd, dropping to one knee. When she twirled around, he was holding an open box with a diamond ring and wearing a nervous smile. Before he could ask her the question, she screamed, YES! And then hopped the counter where he stood and embraced her, both oblivious to the resounding cheers heard throughout the bakery.

They were married in New York and lucky for them, it was before Catherine was placed on a strict no-fly rule due to her pregnancy, so both she and Liam stood in as their attendants. Of course, Catherine was Katy's matron of honor and Liam was Drake's best man. It was only fair since Katy and Drake filled those same roles on their wedding day.

While Catherine is still relaxing in bed, Liam returns from the balcony. Noticing she is awake, he walks over and sits beside her on the bed, leaning down for a tender kiss.

"Good morning, my queen. Sleep well?"

"I did... but your lips are cold." Liam laughs as a slight shiver takes hold.

"It is a bit cool this morning."

"Well, that's different..."

She says almost relieved, then holds up the blanket and pats the empty space as a gesture for him to join her.

"I warmed this spot just for you."

Catherine moves over to make room as Liam smiles and then stands to remove his robe. Once he slides in beside her, she wraps him in the warmth of the blanket and then her arms.

"Always so thoughtful..."

"For my king, always."

He gives her another kiss and pulls back with a smile as they gaze at one another.

"You are so beautiful, Catherine."

"I love you, Liam."

"I love you more..."

Liam instinctively raises his hand and caresses her cheek, his thumb tracing a line along her bottom lip. She sighs, contentedly.

"Mmm..."

After Katy and Drake's wedding, they spent their honeymoon on a deserted island in the middle of the Mediterranean. It was a wedding gift from the royal couple, by Drake's request no less. He thought it would be an ideal honeymoon getaway. Katy, on the other hand had quite a few legitimate concerns. But because she loves this man so much, she was willing to sacrifice comfort for his happiness. The island was exactly what one would expect, and because it had no modern amenities or distractions to speak of, they spent an entire week depending on the other for literally everything. Drake made sure to have all the essentials before they even left the states and Katy had to admit that it was one of the most romantic weeks they've ever spent together. Once the trip was over, the two were closer than ever and they vowed to spend each anniversary on the same island just to renew their love.

After learning she was pregnant, Katy began missing Catherine terribly. Maybe it was hormones, but she already knew the Queen of Cordonia could never return to New York permanently, and she needed her sister, especially now. After long discussions with Drake, they both decided a move to Cordonia was inevitable. It was just a matter of what to do with Katy's bakery. Not wanting her to regret this decision later on, Drake suggested that selling the storefront, but keeping the online business would be the best option. It was more profitable anyway, and she wouldn't be giving up her dream.

As he leans in for another kiss, a subtle noise halts his attempt and they both smile, knowing the sound came from the nursery. Liam rises from bed, putting his robe back on and then holds out his hand for Catherine.

"I think our presence is needed. Shall we, my queen?"

"Yes. I'll take care of the sustenance, but you're on diaper duty this morning."

"I thought since I did that before we turned in last night, it was your turn."

Catherine reaches for her robe and then her shoes.

"Yes, but I was up twice after that and each time there were dirty diapers involved. So technically, you owe me one after this."

"I don't remember you getting up during the night."

"You don't remember because you were asleep."

"How can you be sure it was last night specifically? You could be mistaken."

"I _could_ be, but I'm not. It's definitely your turn, Liam. Just check the disposal bin if you don't believe me."

He winces at the thought.

"No... I can't open that thing. I'll just take your word for it."

Catherine laughs.

"It's not that bad."

"Not bad? How can one tiny human create... all that? And we have two!"

"Liam... That's just how babies are and it's not always going to be this way."

"I certainly hope not."

With all the legalities and paperwork regarding the sale of the bakery complete, Katy and Drake couldn't pack fast enough. And when all was said and done, they were en route to Cordonia, courtesy of the royal jet that Liam so graciously offered. He also invited them to use the palace as their home for as long as they wanted or needed to, but they decided the cabin would be much more practical for their growing family. Drake even built a second bedroom next to theirs, and with the help of a few friends, he also expanded the once tiny kitchen and added all new appliances along with any necessary gadgets, just so Katy could continue doing what she loved.

Catherine nudges Liam playfully toward the nursery and after taking a deep breath, he opens the door. The subtle whimpers are now full blown cries. He gives her one last somber look and then walks in with a cheerful tone in his voice.

"Good morning. And how are my sweet cherubs today?"

He picks up the first and then walks to the changing table.

"Shall we start the day off with a fresh, clean diaper? Yes, I think we should... do this... very quickly... indeed..."

Catherine can't help but laugh as she exits to retrieve the milk she extracted yesterday. While she chose to breast feed over using formula, it was important that Liam have the same bonding experience, making it necessary to store some into bottles.

Drake and Katy welcomed their offspring into the world exactly two months after their move from New York. Yes, Katy gave birth to twins as well. _Jericho Alexander_ and _Jackson Levi_ Walker.

If anyone could have been more happy or surprised than Drake, he certainly wasn't going to question it. But he was a natural when it came to taking care of his newborns and even though he refused to take diaper duty, he was more than willing to do everything else... _anything_ else. Katy didn't mind though, he made up for it in other ways.

For the second time in his life, Drake is content. He is married to the only woman he's ever truly loved, and as spirited as she is beautiful. And now, two perfect reasons why his life is complete.

Things could have gone very differently for Drake, but thanks to the love from one very special woman, he has purpose, aspiration... and yes, even dreams for their future.

By the time Catherine returns to the nursery, things are relatively quiet as Liam has finished changing diapers and holds _Princess Victoria Rose_ in one arm while soothing _Prince William Grayson_ in his crib.

"Thank you, my lovely wife."

"You're most welcome, my loving husband."

Catherine hands Liam the prepared bottle with a smile and then lifts William from the crib. They each sit in a rocker and begin the magical bonding that can only come from feeding a baby. Liam may not enjoy the diaper changes, but he wouldn't miss spending this time with his beautiful wife and two perfect expressions of the love they share. And likewise, Catherine's favorite moments are here in this nursery with her loving husband and their two gifts from heaven.

Traditionally, staff would tend to the needs of royal offspring, but Catherine and Liam are more practical where parenting is concerned. In a small way, they want to impart the significance of family among the people of Cordonia by setting an example. But mostly because they long for the closeness that neither had experienced growing up. Their children would never know what being alone feels like.

Liam glances over at Catherine for a moment, the tiny prince in her arms is contentedly nuzzled against her breast, while she tenderly rubs his back and then his head. The sight almost takes his breath away... It's love in the purest form. Sensing his gaze, she looks up and smiles. His expression is peaceful, happy and there is a gleam in his eyes that only she can see. He smiles.

"There are no words to describe how much I love you, Catherine."

"You don't have to say it, Liam. You show me every day. But I'm sure I'll get on your nerves eventually."

"Never."

"I love you too, you know... even if you don't like changing diapers."

He chuckles, as a happy tear rolls down his cheek.

"Life can't get any better than this."

THE END


End file.
